Shinigami Days
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Last Chapter! GAJE, OOC,RnR pleaseeeee!
1. Chapter 1

Haloo , perkenalkan saia BinBin ,,, anag baru nihh. Nie fic pertama saia , karna itu tolong RnR dan kalo ada yang salah bilang ya , biar bisa Bin perbaiki.

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Om Kubo , klo punya gue Ichiruki pasti bakalan jadian dan byakuya udah jadi suami gue.

"huuaaa…. Kenapa harus ada banyak PR sih, padahal kan tugas divisi saja belum gue selesaikan. Gara-gara itu gue jadi begadang malam tadi, ngantuk nihh." keluh seorang cowo pendek , kontet , darah tinggi , berambut silver. *di tendang hitsugaya*. Yapz , namanya hitsugaya.

"Toushiro, lo kan jenius seharusnya ga perlu bicara gitu , ga kaya gue yang otak pas-pasan, nyontek donk." kata cowo berambut orange yang kita ketahui bernama Ichigo sambil menyingkirkan kepala Renji yang tertidur di pundaknya sambil ngiler . ikhh , jorok banget .!

" Hitsugaya taichou, untuk mu !" protes Hitsugaya. Tiba tiba . .

"ohhh , pangeran pisang ….. jangan tinggalkan aku" Renji mimpi akan dinikahi pangeran pisan tetapi pangeran pisang malah selingkuh ma putri kedondong. Ichigo ma hitsugaya eswete.

TEEEEENNNNNGGGGGG TEEENNNNGGG ….

Suara lonceng masuk berbunyi. Yaeyalah masa bunyi bedug.

Seorang pria mulai memasuki ruangan kelas yang sangat gaduh. Ada hitsugaya yang lagi tidur pulas, ikakku yang main gaple sama keigo , chad, Kira dan hisagi. rukia, rangiku , soifon dan momo yang sedang bergosip , hingga yumichika yang sedang bercermin dengan narsisnya. Pria itu meletakkan buku yang dia bawa k atas meja.

" Anak-anak .. uhuk uhuk . . selamat . . uhuuk uhukk . . pagi . uhukk hoeekkk .." sapa pria TBC yang ternyata adalah seorang guru bahasa Indonesia bernama Ukitake. Semua murid memandang Ukitake sebentar . hening .

1 menit . . . . .

2 menit . . . . .

3 menit . . . . .

"groookkk .. ahh pangeran . ." malah suara ngorok Renji yang kedengeran. Semua isi kelas cengo ada beberapa yang muntah seketika.

" Selamat pagi Ukitake-senpai !" sapa beberapa murid yang masih 'waras'.

" Baiklah saya akan mengabsen kalian . . uhuukk ." tetep dengan batuknya.

" uhuukk .. Abarai Renji . ." panggil Ukitake tetapi tak ada jawaban.

"Renjiiiii .. uhuukk . ." suara Ukitake makin keras, masih tidak ada jawaban. Lalu datang seorang sales menghampiri Ukitake.

" permisi pak , kami dari PT. Toa Sumber Budeg Sejahtera sedang menawarkan produk baru kami , silahkan di coba" kata sales bernama Urahara itu dan memberikan toa super gede ke Ukitake.

" ehem tess .. tes .. REEENNJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII …. Hoeeekkkkkkkk" Ukitake tereak sekenceng kencengnya pake toa terus batuk keluar darah. Hitsugaya terbangung sambil jatuh dari kursi, dan yang laen budeg seketika.

Renji tetep tidur dengan ganasnya. Ukitake mangap, mulutnya keluar darah.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . . Ukitake taichou !!!" teriak Kiyone

" Huaaaaaaa . . Banjir darah !!!" teriak Rukia

" Huuuuuuaaaaa Tsunami darah, tolong … " teriak Rangiku

" Cepat panggil SAR , FBI , CIA , KPU , PSSI , KPK, BMG !!" teriak Ikakku dengan bodohnya. Ya ampun ga ketulungan banget bodohnya .

" Botak ! yang bener tu panggil Pemadam . ." sambung Yumichika dengan begonya lagi. Ukitake kejang kejang, bengek, terus pingsan *loh ini TBC apa ayan sih*

" Bodoh , tadi pagi makan sama udang ya jadi pada otak udang semua. Panggil ambulans cepat !" perintah Hitsugaya. Akhirnya ada juga yang waras.

" Tadi pagi gue makan ikan bukan udang" jawab Ikakku dengan innocentnya. Hitsugaya naik darah. Suhu ruangan langsung turun jadi -5 derajat.

" Cepat matikan AC nya" si rambut jeruk eh salah maksud saia Ichigo langsung mematikan AC. *author ditebas Zangetsu*

Akhirnya ambulans datang. Tiga petugas turun dari mobil ambulans, dua orang yang di ketahui bernama Hanatarou dan Iba menggotong Ukitake masuk ke dalam ambulans sambil lari dan berteriak " Tu . . Wa . . Tu . . Wa. . Tu . . Wa . ." maksud nya satu dua satu dua satu dua.

Satu petugas yang bernama Tessai meniup peluit dan menggambil sebuah kartu merah dari sakunya dan mengankatnya kearah Urahara, sales toa tadi. Urahara shock dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas sambil nangis gaje.

"ooowwwww . ." semua murid langsung ber-koor.

" Ada apa ini ?" Tanya Renji . ohh, akhirnya Baboon satu ini bangun juga.

" Hei Ijuk. Bersihkan dulu iler mu itu, jorok sekali" kata Ichigo.

" Siapa yang Ijuk, dasar rambut Jeruk !"

" Baboon"

" Strowberry"

" Hoii stop !!!" kata Rukia mencoba menenangkan.

" Jeruk"

" Nanas " Rukia dikacangin. Hahaha, kacang murah kacang murah seribu dapet sekarung.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII STOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP" teriak Rukia pake toa yang tergeletak bekas insiden Ukitake tadi.

Akibat teriakan tadi Ichigo telinganya berdarah , Renji mimisan. Yang laen pada mandangin Rukia, Rukia senyam senyum sambil nunduk malu. Gila kenceeng banget suaranya.

" Jadi pelajaran kosong nih . ." celetuk Soi Fon. Semua diem, saling berpandangan dan . .

"HOOORRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak semua siswa geje tadi bersamaan. Ada beberapa yang nangis , ada yang sujud syukur, ada yang ngelempar tasnya hingga mengenai kaca jendela dan kaca yang (baca : malang) itupun pecah .

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" semua siswa terkejut, beberapa latah dan pingsan.

Wajah Kira pucat. Dia orang yang melempar tas hingga mengenai kaca tadi.

GLEEK !

"mampus gue, pasti gue di suruh ganti rugi. Tagihan air ma listrik juga belum di bayar lagi" keluh Kira sambil tersandar di lantai dan memandang teman-temannya.

Kira berharap ada temanya yang merasa kasian dengannya dan mengganti kaca tersebut. Kira udah pasang tampang memelas banget tuh .

"Nggak peduli !" ucap Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Ikakku, Yumichika , Rukia , Rangiku , Soi Fon , Hisagi, Ishida, Keigo, Pa RT , Pa RW , Budiono , Budi Anduk , Budi Sudarsono dan Taufik Hidayat.

JDEEEERRR !!!

Kira hampir putus asa. Lalu dia mandang Momo yang terharu mendengar cerita sedih (?) Kira.

" Maaf Kira, gue ga punya uang hiks . hiks." Kata Momo sambil terisak isak, reality show yang akan mengalahkan termehek-mehek !!!! *author di timpuk readers*

JDEEEEERRR !!!!! Kira lalu memandang Renji teman satu kost nya.

" Ape lo liat-liat ? Mau pisang ?" ucap Renji yang lagi duduk santai dengan di kelilingi pisang pisang kesayangannya. Dasar Baboon tulen. *dicincang zabimaru*

"Ohh , habislah sudah aku. Kalau begini berarti hidup ku akan ku akhiri. Selamat tinggal teman-teman sialan, sake, wabisuke, dadaah . muaachhhh."

Kira sudah siap-siap bunuh diri dengan memakan spidol tetapi datang seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna kuning yang pendek, kontet, cebol, darah tinggi, salah satu tangannya besi dan membawa sebuah . . sebuahh . . baju zirah ?! menghampiri kaca yang pecah dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya lalu menyentuh kaca tadi.

JREENG JREENG JREENGGG ….!!!!

Kaca yang pecah tadi langsung bagus seperti semula. Semua cengo. Kaget dengan kekuatan yang di keluarkan si cebol tadi.

1

2

3 . . sayang semuanya *ditabok *

"Se..seetaaaaannnnnnnnn …..!!" semua murid kabur kecuali para shinigami yang masih dalam kondisi mangap.

"Ssiapa kalian ?" Tanya Ichigo yang sudah berwujud shinigami.

"Perkenalkan nama gue Alphonse Elric dan yang kecil ini kakak gue Edward Elric" kata yang berbaju zirah. *alphonse langsung kena death glare dari kakanya gara-gara bilang kecil*

" Hahh ?! ga salah tuh masa makhluk kontet , cebol , pendek ini yang kakak." Kata Renji the Baboon ga percaya.

" Hoii , siapa yang lo sebut kontet RAMBUT NANAS !!!" suara Edward angker.

"Nii-san , sudah jangan berantem terima saja kenyataan kalau Nii-san memang . ." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Alphonse langsung di tendang Edward ke Pluto.

"Waaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" para shinigami kagum melihat tendangan maut Edward.

" Ehem , sepertinya hari ini banyak muncul orang-orang cee…" senasib dengan Alphonse , Ichigo langsung dapet triple tendangan maut dari Rukia, Hitsugaya dan Edward hingga sampai melayang ke Jupiter.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Ichigo dengan lirih.

"Lalu kalian siapa ?" Tanya Edward.

"Oh, maaf kami lupa memperkenalkan diri. Gue Hitsugaya Ranger Biru !"

"Gue Rukia , Ranger Pink"

"Gue Hisagi, Ranger Hitam"

"Gue Soi Fon, Ranger Kuning"

"Gue Rangiku, Ranger Putih"

"Gue Kira, Ranger Silver"

"Gue Ichigo, Ranger Merah !" Ichigo udah balik dari Jupiter ternyata. Author minta oleh-oleh dunk …*di timpuk*

" Guee , Renji , Pahlawan Bertopeng. WUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA" kata Renji dengan gaya pahlawan bertopeng di Crayon Sinchan

"Dan kamiii adalahhh , Trio Macan !!!!!! Hhahahhahahaaa" kata Yumichika , Ikkaku dan Ishida.

Sekarang gentian Alphonse ma Edward yang cengo ngeliat makhluk makhluk laknat di depan mereka.

"Umm .. Al, sebaiknya kita telpon RSJ sekarang juga. Sebelum gila mereka menular pada kita"

" Tapi Nii-san , kita kan ga punya Hp, mau nelpon pake apa ?" Tanya Alphonse bingung.

"Nih, pake aja puny gue aja. Mumpung lagi dapet bonus gratis nelpon tuh" kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan Hpnya.

"Oh terimakasih , gue akan telpon RSJ sekarang juga, tapi nomor telp RSJ itu berapa ?" Tanya Alphonse lagi.

"Dasar lo , no telp RSJ itu 0839. . . tunggu , kata lo tadi mau masukin kami ke RSJ ?" Rukia telmi, ya ampun cantik-cantik kok telmi.*digampar*

Alphonse dan Edward mengangguk bersama diiringin dengan death glare Rukia. Elric bersaudara itu gemeter liat muka Rukia yang angker. Bahkan Alphonse sampai ngompol –mangnya zirah bisa ngompol ?-

" Aaampuunn . ." kata Edward dan Alphonse bersamaan.

"Apa ? Ampun .. itu saja belum cukup bocah. . khukhukhu" Rukia ngatain orang bocah padahal sendirinya juga kaya bocah. Rukia mengeluarkan pecut dari tasnya. Buseet , ngapain juga bawa pecut ke sekolah. Rukia memegang pecut itu sambil tersenyum srigala mirip Ichimaru Gin. Para shinigami lain yang liat Rukia sudah menggila juga ikut gemetaran.

CTAAKKK !!!

Rukia memukulkan pecutnya ke lantai. Yumichika yang latah pun langsung bilang " Eh ayam , ayam . ayam" buset kaya Ruben Onsu aje. Edward dan Alphonse makin gemetaran ngeliat ada jelmaan iblis baya pecut di depan mereka. Rukia makin deket .

3 meter ….

2 meter . . .

1 meter . . .

½ meter . . .

1 centimeter . . *author d tabok readers karena terlalu lebay*

Ketika Rukia sudah di dekat pada mangsanya. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, semua mata tertuju pada orang yang membuka pintu, bukan .. dia bukan Miss Indonesia tetapi dia adalah …

" Mas , Mbak, jagung rebusnya , masih anget loh. Satu biji Cuma 2 yen kok" kata cowo penjual jagung rebus berambut kuning pendek yang sedikit aneh dan mempunyai topen Vizard. Yaa anda benar ! dia adalah Shinji.

"Gue ga butuh jagung rebus !!" gertak Rukia dengan muka angkernya.

Shinji sang tukang Jagung rebus yang malang itu pun berlalu dari depan pintu kelas setelah di bentak Rukia.

"Yahh , di usir. Padahal gue laper" kata Rangiku kecewa. Seketika itu Rukia langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Rangiku. Rangiku langsung diam seribu bahasa ketakutan.

Rukia mulai melanjutkan aksi bersama dengan pecutnya. Semua shinigami tak kuat melihat adegan yang akan terjadi , mereka pun tutup mata.

" Rukia . . . .!!!" panggil seseorang di depan pintu.

: whahahahaa , chapter satu akhirnya selese. Gaje ya ceritanya .

Ichigo : Cih , cerita apaan nih, lebih baik ga usah di terusin aja.

Rukia : huaa , kenapa gue jadi jahat begitu

: maafkan aku nee-san , itu hanya sementara kok .

Renji : Kenapa hampir di semua fanfic imej gue jelek ya . *mewek*

BinBin + Hitsu+ Ichigo : Nasib lo , Derita lo !!!!

Edward : Author sialan , gue dihina dina mulu !

Al : Nii-san sabar lahh ..

Ishida : Hoi , apaan tuh , masa jadi gue trio macan !

Soi Fon : Gue Ranger kuning ?! sejak kapan gue jadi anggota power ranger !

Renji : Iya nih author sialan , moga aja ga ada yang ngereview.

: APAAA LO BILANG !!! DASAR BABOON !!! TERIMA INI BINBIN KICK !!!!!!!!! HEYAAAAA

Renji : UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ….. *nyangkut di pyramid mesir*

: Hhahaha , rasakan itu Baboon sialan… dan ..

BinBin + all except Renji : Mohon Review nya yaa ., mau kritik , pujian ato apalah gitu silahkan ,,,, *sambil sujud nyembah*


	2. Chapter 2

: Nyahaaa , kembali lagi bersama Binbin !! Thanks banget buat para senior di FFn yang udah ngasih saran + kritik fic gue. Gua coba perbaiki dah. Oke gue bakal jelasin kalo di chapter bakalan ada tokoh baru hasil ciptaan w dan atas request dari temen gue yang ngakunya cinta banget sama Kira, wakakakak.

Kira : Cinta sama gue ?? *blushing

Hitsugaya : Cih , gue punya firasat buruk di chapter ini.

Renji : Gue juga . .

Readers : Woiii cepetan mule ceritanya !! Lelet banget lo!!

: , silakan baca. Hope u like it !

Disclaimer : Uda gue bilang Bleach ntu punyanya Om Kubo ! Terus Fullmetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa !!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rukia hentikan !" kata seorang pria berambut hitam kemilau panjang dan memakai atap di rambutnya. Ehem , maksud gue "atap" itu kenseikan. Pria itu mendekati Rukia yang sudah siap menyiksa Elric bersaudara.

"Taichou !" ucap Renji memanggil pria itu.

"Byakuya !" ucap Ichigo juga.

Pria itu adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak angkat Rukia. Byakuya semakin dekat dengan Rukia. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Byakuya langsung memeluk Rukia yang sudah seperti kesetanan itu. Semua cengo ngeliat kejadian langka yang mungkin hanaya terjadi 1 abad sekali itu.

"Nii-sama " kata Rukia pelan dalam pelukan Byakuya. Kyaaaa . . Byakkun gue juga mau di peluuukkkkk !!

Byakuya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil tersenyum dan . .

CROOOOTTT !!!!!!!

Rukia, author + fans cewe langsung mimisan. *author tepar liat senyum byakuya*

"Kyaaaaaaa , Rukia-san !!!!!" teriak Momo panic.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, gue serahkan semuanya ke lo. Gue mau bawa Rukia pulang" kata Byakuya sambil menggendong Rukia yang pingsan (baca: tepar) dan langsung bershunpo.

Ichigo dkk dan Elric bersaudara masih mangap selama 8 jam. Ga denk, Cuma 8 menit kok.

"Hoii kontet. Lupakan drama yang tadi, gue mau nanya satu hal ma lo. Kekuatan apa yang lo pake buat benerin kaca tadi ?" Kata Renji membubarkan mangap berjamaah tadi . tumben ni Baboon sadar duluan.

" Nanas busuk berani-berani nya lo panggil gue kontet !" Kata Edward. Renji dan Edward pun saling berkirim death glares.

"Ahh.. ituu namanya Alchemist" Jawab Alphonse.

"Apa ? Apel Manis ?" Kata Renji blo'on.

"Alchemist bodoh!!! Mist , mist , mist !!" Jawab Edward

"Ohh Kismis" Kata Renji, ya ampun budeg nya.

"Dasar nanas budeg , ALCHEMIST !!!!!" Edward mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Astaga Renji , dia bilang Alchemist bodoh !" Kata Hisagi yang ingin meluruskan jalan hidup temannya itu.

"Malam Kamis ? Hisagi dia tadi bilang Kismis budeg banget sih lo" Si Renji malah nyumpahin Hisagi budeg .

"LO YANG BUDEG !!! ALCHEMIST NANAS BODOHHHH !!!!!!!!" Teriak Edward pake toa tepat di telinga Renji. Budeg budeg dah tu Baboon.

"Ohh alchemist , bilang donk dari tadi" Kata Renji dengan innocentnya. Semua langsung sweatdrop. Hening.

"Kalian berasal dari mana ?" Tanya Ikkaku memecah keheningan.

" Kami dari komik Full metal Alchemist, tetangga sebelah" Jawab Alphonse santai.

"Loh ? kok bisa nyasar ke sini ?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Ohh ,itu gara-gara nii-san ingin meneliti itu yang namanya hollow." Jawab Alphonse lagi.

HUUUUUUUWWWWWW …….

Tiba tiba terdengar suara makhluk besar bertopeng dan mempunyai lobang di dadanya. Monster itulah yang disebut Hollow. Monster tersebut adalah buatan Aizen Sousuke dan di tugaskan untuk memburu semua benda berwarna PINK !!

"Sial ,di saat seperti ini hollow malah muncul" Kata Ichigo.

"Kita harus bergegas , ayo cepat !" Perintah Hitsugaya yang langsung menuju ke tempat hollow itu , Ichigo dkk mengikuti Hitsugaya.

"Woooooowwwww, sugoi" Edward dan Alphonse malah terpesona melihat hollow yang besar itu.

"Ayo Al, kita harus membawa hollow itu pulang ke Risembool !" Ucap Edward dengan wajah bercahaya Alphonse sampai kesilauan akibat cahaya itu.

"Hai nii-san !!" Jawab Alphonse tak kalah semangat dengan kakanya.

**Di Jalan . . .**

"Matsumoto , di mana arah hollow itu bergerak ?" Tanya Hitsugaya pada wakil kaptennya yang sexy itu.

"Ke arah Shibuya Plaza (ngarang) , taichou !"

"Oh iya, Hari ini kan ada pameran benda seni yang semua berwarna pink" kata Yumichika sambil bercermin di kepala Ikkaku. Tetep narsis dimana saja dah.

"Dia pasti mengincar barang berwarna pink lagi ! Dasar maniak , apa sih yang di pikirkan Aizen dengan barang warna pink." Kata Hitsugaya dalam hati tanpa melihat jalan.

DUUUAAAKKKK !!!!!!!

Hitsugaya menabrak tiang listrik, kepalanya benjol, banyak bintang-bintang berkeliling di atas kepalanya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa , Taichoouu !" jerit Rangiku sambil memeluk Histugaya.

Hitsugaya yang di peluk Rangiku bengek .

"Help . .Oksi. . . gen …" kata Hitsugaya yang sesak napas gara-gara di peluk Rangiku. Wakil kapten kurang ajar , bukannya nolong taichounya tapi malah bikin tambah bengek.

"Ichigo dan yang lain pergi saja duluan , biar gue yang ngurus Taichou" perintah Rangiku sambil masih meluk (baca: nyekik) Hitsugaya yang malang itu.

"H..e.l..p. m. .e !!" terdengar suara Hitsugaya yang sangat lirih .

"Ichigo. Lo yakin ninggalin Hitsugaya-taichou ma Rangiku ?" Tanya Kira yang sedikit khawatir dengan Taichou kecil , mungil , kontet itu.

"Biarkan saja , kita harus menghadang hollow itu sebelum dia mengambil semua barang berwarna pink" jawab Ichigo.

**Di tempat lain . . . .**

" Sial , kemana sih para makhluk berkimono hitam tadi" Keluh Edward yang mencoba mengikuti Ichigo dkk tetapi tertinggal karena tidak bisa pake shunpo.

Lalu muncul seorang pria bertopi belang putih/hijau di hadapan Elric bersaudara itu. " Butuh bantuan ? Saya menjual skate board dengan tenaga jet, apa anda tertarik , bayarnya boleh pake kartu kredit atau pun cash , tapi tidak ada bon" Tawar pria itu yang ternyata adalah Urahara. Buset ni orang kaga kapok juga jadi sales.

"Ahh. Terima kasih" jawab Edward dan Alphonse bersamaan , mereka langsung menaiki skate board itu berdua –mangnya muat ?- . TANPA MEMBAYAR.

Urahara bengong melihat pelanggannya kabur membawa barang dagangannya tanpa membayar.

"AHHHHH. Dagangan ku !!!" Tereak Urahara lebay. Lalu dia bertemu dengan anjing besar dan bisa berbicara !

" Ahh. Komamura-chan , ayo kita kejar mereka !!" Perintah Urahara sambil menaiki Komamura.

"Baik Bos !" jawab Komamura dan mereka mengejar Elric bersaudara tadi.

**Di Las Noches . . .**

"Hahaha. Lihat para shinigami bodoh itu. Mereka pikir bisa menghalangi gue mengambil semua barang warna pink." Kata pria berambut coklat dengan poni ala superman yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Aizen. Dia sedang duduk di kamarnya yang serba pink itu sambil memantau Ichigo dkk dari cermin ajaib.

"Aizen-sama. Bukannya kita juga Shinigami. Apakah kita bodoh juga ?" Tanya cowo berambut silver dengan senyum yang penuh arti.

"Kita ? Lo aja kali gue ngga !" Celetuk Tousen. Si buta daru Hueco Mundo.

"Astaganagabonarjadidua Gin. Kita sudah bukan shinigami lagi. Terutama gue, karena gue adalah penguasa Hueco Mundo. Uahahahhahahahaaa , uhuuk.. uhukk hoekkk . ." Si Aizen yang sangat bernapsu itu juga bisa keselek rupanya.

"Aizen-sama lo ga apa-apa ?" Tanya Gin sambil ngelus punggung Aizen yang masih batuk-batuk.

"Makanya kalau makan pete jangan banyak-banyak jadi keselek kand lo. Tapi Aizen-sama punggung lo kok lembek banget ?" Kata Tousen The Tuna Netra sambil nepok-nepok bantal yang dia kira punggung Aizen. Dasar si buta.

"DASAR BUTA !! ITU BANTAL BUKAN PUNGGUNG GUE !!!!" Teriak Aizen pake mikrofon dan dilengkapi dengan speaker jumbo, maklum toanya lagi rusak. Tousen budeg seketika, kasian dia uda buta budeg pula turut berduka cita aja gue.

"Ehhhhh !!" kata Tousen bingung. Aizen ma Gin sweatdrop.

" Aizen-sama. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja si buta ini" ajak Gin sambil keluar dari kamar Aizen yang pinky itu.

" Ya. Lo benar Gin. Berhadapan ma dia bikin gue tambah pusing aja." Kata Aizen sambil meninggalkan Tousen.

" Aizen-sama. Lo dimana ? Woii . .Tolong gue donk . Dimana nih , ga bisa liat gue" Kata Tousen sambil meraba-raba dinding. Haha kasian di tinggalin.

**Di Shibuya Plaza . . .**

HHHUUUUUUUUUUWWWWW . . .

Suara hollow yang meraung semakin keras. Ichigo dkk makin mendekati posisi hollow tersebut. Mereka terus bershunpo ria semakin dekat hingga akhirnya berhadapan dengan hollow itu.

"Wuuaa ! Besar sekali hollownya." Kata Soi Fon sambil mendongak untuk melihat hollow itu karena saking besarnya.

"Ayo kita serang !!" Perintah Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensou !!" Serangan Ichigo hanya menggores lengan hollow itu.

"Pink . . Pink . . Pink . ." Kata hollow itu sambil mendekati boneka Teddy Bear warna pink yang di pegang seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil itu ketakutan melihat hollow yang mendekatinya. Ketika tangan hollow itu sudah di hadapan anak kecil itu tiba tiba . .

"Souten Ni Saze, Hyourinmaru !" Tangan hollow itu membeku akibat serangan Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro !! Kau sudah sehat ?" Kata Ichigo lumayan kaget.

"Hitsugaya-taichou ! Ingat itu ! Ya aku sudah lumayan baik" Darah tingginya kambuh lagi tuh.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, dia masih berdiri !" Kata Renji panic.

"Minna, gabungkan kekuatan !" Perintah Hitsugaya. Lalu semua shinigami menggabungkan kekuatan mereka.

"Getsuga Tensou !" tangan kana hollow tadi berdarah.

" Omotte wo agero , Wabisuke" Hollow itu terduduk karena beratnya bertambah. Kebanyakan makan kali ni hollow.

" Hoelo , Zabimaru" tangan kiri hollow itu hampir putus.

" Souten ni Saze, Hyourinmaru !" Serangan terakhir dari Hitsugaya yang langsung membekukan seluruh tubuh hollow itu.

Para shinigami itu sudah akan menghancurkan hollow itu tetapi dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah skate board dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ke tempat mereka.

" Ahhhh Nii-san. Bagaimana cara menghentikan benda ini ?" Tanya Alphonse.

"Wuuuaa .. Gue ga tau gimana , pokoknya kalo sudah dekat kita loncat !" Teriak Edward sambil oleng karena badannya yang kecil itu hampir terbawa angin.

Dibelakangnya ada lagi ada seseorang bertopi mengendarai anjing gede.

"Komamura-chan. Lebih cepat lagi donk , lelet banget sih!" Protes Urahara pada anjingnya yang ajaib itu.

"Dasar bos sialan bisanya cuma merintah doank , ngasi makan jarang. Gue makan tubuh lo baru tau rasa !" Gumam Komamura dalem hati mule dendam nie guguk kayanya.

Para shinigami cengo ngeliat makhluk-makhluk aneh yang sedang menuju ke tempat mereka.

"Al, SEKARANG !!!" Perintah Edward , dan Elric bersaudara itupun meloncat dari skate board bertenaga jet itu. Para shinigami kocar kacir karena skate board itu mengarah pada mereka, Hitsugaya dan Renji masih mangap ngeliat apa yang terjadi di depan mereka.

Skate board itu meluncur dengan cepatnya hingga . .

DUUUUAAAAAKKKKK !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hitsugaya terlempar sampai ke bulan akibat terhantam Skate board tadi .

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak Hitsugaya.

" TAAAIIICHHHOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU…..!!!!" Rangiku berteriak sekencang kencangnya , saking kencengnya suara Rangiku bumi gonjang ganjing langit kelap kelip gatot kaca maen petak umpet di pinggir sumur .

"Huuwaaaaa GEMPA !!!!!" Teriak Momo panic.

Sementara itu Urahara yang berduet dengan Komamura masih melaju dengan kencang, akibat gempa karena teriakan Rangiku tadi lari Komamura berantakan, Urahara langsung terhempas dari tubuh Komamura. Sedangkan Komamura masih berlari karena tidak bisa berhenti , setelah di periksa ternyata remnya blong ! Tidaaakkkk !!!

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Komamura yang kehilangan kendali menabrak Renji The Baboon dengan ganasnya. Renji pun langsung terbang sampai ke Mars. Sampai di Mars dia bertemu dengan alien yang membawa sesisir pisang, melihat itu wajah Renji langsung bersinar dan memakan habis semua pisang itu *dasar baboon* lalu dia dan alien itu foto bareng deh …

" BABOOOOONN !!!" Teriak Ichigo. Semua cengo ngeliat kejadian tadi yang telah memakan korban satu Taichou dan satu fuku-taichou itu.

"Nii-san , tulangku sepertinya remuk" Kata Alphonse sambil mengambil kepalanya yang misah dari badan akibat terbentur. Tunggu , manknya zirah punya tulang ?? Ahh whateper lah , pokoknya gitu lah.

"Al , lihat itu hollownya !!" Teriak Edward sambil menghampiri hollow yang membeku itu.

"Hei cebol. Lo mau apa ?!" kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Edward.

"Jangan panggil gue cebol , Strawberry busuk ! tentu saja gue akan membawa hollow ini pulang ke Risembool !" tegas Edward.

" Jangan bercanda , bagaimana cara lo membawa ni hollo segede gono !" sambung Hisagi.

"Jangan meremehkan kami, walau begini kami kuat . . ayo Al, kita pulang, kita sudah dapat yang kita cari" kata Edward sambil menyeret Hollow yang membeku itu. Di seret bo .. ckckck… SUPER ! *niru gaya Mario Teguh*

"Baik Nii-san , Arigatou kalian telah menangkap hollow ini, sampai jumpa " kata Alphonse sambil menundukkan badan tanda terima kasih.

Elric bersaudara itu pun pulang ke alamnya.

Ichigo dan Hisagi mangap .

"Hisagi , gue ga lagi mimpi kan ?" kata Ichigo saking ga percayanya.

PLAAAKKK !!!! tiba- tiba Hisagi menampar Ichigo . loh , kenape tu ..

"Apa yang lo lakukan , itu sakit bodoh !" protes Ichigo.

"Itu supaya lo sadar kalo tadi itu bukan mimpi, gue uda nyoba nampar diri gue sendiri tadi ternyata itu benar bukan mimpi" kata Hisagi sambil megangin pipinya yang merah karena di tampar. Dasar , cakep-cakep tapi bodoh mau-maunya nampar diri sendiri. *di tabok Hisagi*

"Huhuhuu .. Taichouu …" ucap Rangiku sambil nangis.

"Shiro-chan . . ." lirih Momo.

" Mereka belum kembali ya, kasian Hitsugaya-taichou." Ucap Kira prihatin

" My honey Kiraaaaaa …. !!!!!!" teriak seorang cewe dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kira. Cewe itu berpakaian preman dengan tindik disana sini gaya cewe itu rada sedikit Emo.

"Rrrinrin . . ." kata Kira pelan. Cewe itu lalu mendekat dan memeluk Kira.

"Kiraaa . . . kenapa berpakaian kimono hitam seperti itu ?" Tanya Rinrin bingung.

Semua mata Ichigo dkk memandang aneh pada Kira.

"Kira, kenapa lo bisa akrab sama cewe berandal macam dia ?" Tanya Rangiku bingung. Seketika itu Rangiku langsung dapet death glare dari Rinrin. Sapa yang mau percaya kalo Kira pacaran sama cewe preman sekolah kaya Rinrin.

" Hei nona tak berguna , Kira kan pacar gue." Ucap Rinrin yang seketika it juga membuat Rangiku naik darah . .

" Apa lo bilang gue ga berguna!! Dan heii ,, Apa gue ga salah denger Kira pacaran dengan macan betina macam ini"

"APA .. !!" Ichigo , Hisagi , Ikakku , Yumichika , Soi Fon an Momo bersamaan. Mereka kaget bahkan shock berat bahkan Yumichika jantungan dan langsung di larikan ke RSB ( Rumah Sakit Banci )terdekat.

"Huuuaaa Yumichika !" teriak Ikakku.

"INNALILLAH !!!" jerit Ichigo.

" Semoga amal dan ibadahnya di terima disisi-Nya" kata Hisagi pelan.

"Amin" sahut Ichigo , Ikakku , Momo , Rangiku dan Soi fon.

"WOOOIIII GUE BELUM MATIII !!!!" Teriak Yumichika dari dalam mobil ambulans RSB.

" Yahh , padahal gue udah bawa Yassin" kata Soi Fon kecewa.

"Anoo, teman-teman ,masalah gue sama Rinrin ituu benar kok . ." jawab Kira malu-malu wajahnya langsung semerah kepiting rebus.

" HAH !!"

"ASTAGFIRULLOH !"

"KIAMAT SUDAH DEKAT !" halahh lebay banget neh.

Di saat semua masih shock tiba tiba terjadi hujan es dan ..

GUUBRAAAAKKKK !!!!

Hitsugaya mendarat dengan sangat tidak sempurna di bumi. Jatuh nya masuk ke tong sampah pula.

"Taiiichhooooouuu …!!" Rangiku langsung mendatangi tempat mendarat Hitsugaya.

" Hitsugaya-sama !!" teriak Rinrin yang di sekolah selain terkenal sebagai preman juga terkenal sebagai 'budak' setia Hitsugaya.

" Ss. .semangka …" ucap Hitsugaya lirih dan langsung pingsan (baca: tewas).

Mereka menggerumbungi Hitsugaya yang malang itu, lalu suara sirine ambulans datang. Ambulans itu bertuliskan RSKA ( Rumah Sakit Khusus Anak). Hitsugaya segera di tandu ke dalam ambulans.

Saat mereka telah bersiap pulang secara mendadak hujan kulit pisang. Udah bisa nebak kan siapa yang bakal mendarat kali ini.

DUUUAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!

"Mama, tadi ada Baboon jatuh dari langit" Kata seorang anak yang melihat Renji mendarat ke bumi.

"Jangan bercanda Rie-chan, tidak ada Baboon yang bisa jatuh dari langit. Kalau ada itu pasti pesugihan milik orang" kata nyokap anak itu cuek.

Renji mendarat dengan sangat sempurna di atas pohon pisang. Baboon jadi-jadian itu pingsan di pohon pisang dengan memasang wajah mesum.

" Ichigo, sepertinya tadi gue melihat Renji jatoh " kata Hisagi.

" Ahh, tidak mungkin ! sudah biarkan saja , nanti Baboon itu juga bisa balik sendiri." Kata Ichigo . ihhh Ichigo jahat yaa.

"Semuanyaaaa … gue sama Kira pergi kencan dulu ya" kata Rinrin sambil menarik ( baca: menyeret) Kira dengan ganasnya.

**Sementara itu di Las Noches**

" Bagaimana Aizen-sama , sepertinya kita gagal hari ini" kata Gin dengan senyum serigalanya. Aizen , Gin dan Tousen sedang duduk di pelataran Las Noches mereka cuma pake celana pendek tanpa kaos karena suhu udara di Hueco Mundo tiba-tiba memanas.

" Huh, kali ini kita memang gagal tapi lihat saja nanti" kata Aizen yang poni supermannya terbang-terbang gaje karena Aizen sedang di kipasin Tousen.

" Memangnya lo punya rencana apalagi, Aizen-sama ?" Tanya Gin masih dengan senyumnya.

" Kalau gue katakan, maka hal ini tidak akan jadi menarik lagi. Benarkan Ulquiorra-chan ?"

Lalu muncul seorang cowo yang juga hanya memakai celana pedek dan memakai pelampung bentuk bebek warna pink. Sepertinya dia baru selese berenang –memangnya di Hueco Mundo ada kolam renang !?-

" Ya. Aizen-sama." Ucap cowo yang bernama Ulquiorra tadi .

-------- **To Be Continued** --------

: heaa , maap ya kalo banyak salah lagi. Ini gue udah berusaha buat ga bikin banyak kesalahan lagi. Mohon maklum !

Hitsugaya : Ehem , terima kasih kepada senior-senior yang mau memperingatkan kesalahan si author bodoh ini. Jawaban untuk Quinsi Vinsis , kand saat itu gue udah ngantuk banget gara-gara ngerjain banyak tugas terus ketiduran mpeg a denger tu lonceng.

: Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu karena udah mau baca cerita gue yang gaje ini. Review yaa ! Gue butuh lebih banyak masukan, saran , dan kritikan kalo perlu.


	3. Pencurian !

Disclaimer: Odonkkk !! uda gue bilang Bleach tu punya Om Kubo !!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia baru saja bangun setelah menempuh tidur selama 8 jam. Rukia lalu menengok ke luar jendela kamarnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa….." jerit Rukia gaje.

"Ada apa Rukia-san ?" tanya seorang cewe berambut coklat orange sambil membawa segelas susu.

"Inoue, gue ga lagi mimpi kan ?" Tanya Rukia kepada cewe itu sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela.

"Ahh. Tidak kok, lo ga mimpi. Cepat mandi sana, Byakuya-sama udah nunggu dari tadi." Jawab Inoue santai. Inoue Orihime adalah pembantu di rumah Rukia tugasnya mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah kecuali memasak, lo tau sendiri kan bagaimana masakan Inoue yang super ancur banget.

Mata Rukia berbinar binar melihat ke luar jendela. Sebuah patung besar Chappy berwarna pink berdiri dengan gagah di halaman rumahnya.

"Besar sekali, tapi siapa yang membuatnya ?" Tanya Rukia pada Inoue.

"Byakuya-sama, dia diam-diam membuatnya selama seminggu ini khusus untukmu. Tapi jangan katakan padanya kalau kau tau itu buatannya. Ini rahasia." Bisik Inoue.

"Nii-sama, benarkah itu ?" pikir Rukia sambil menuju ke kamar mandi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Di Sekolah . .**

"Banci, berhentilah menggunakan kepala gue buat di jadiin cermin !" bentak Ikakku pada Yumichika yang lagi asik memandang wajahnya dari pantulan kepala botak Ikakku.

"Jangan bergerak botak, nanti bedak gue jadi belepotan nih" kata Yumichika.

"Dasar banci taman lawang !" kata Ikakku kesal dan pasrah merelakan kepalanya tersiksa karena berhadapan dengan banci sialan itu. Lebay.

"Kalian itu berisik banget sih, gue ga bisa tidur dengan tenang nih !" bentak Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi uda ngedenger cekcok dari dua makhluk itu.

"Maaf, Hitsugaya-taichou !" kata Ikakku dan Yumichika bersamaan.

"Taichou…!" tiba-tiba Rangiku datang sambil memeluk Hitsugaya dengan erat. Karena terlalu erat maka alhasil Hitsugaya pun bengek , susah napas.

"M..Matsumoto !" kata Hitsugaya yang akhirnya terlepas dari pelukan (baca: cekikan) maut itu. Hitsugaya langsung nyari oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

"Hoi.. Toushiro !" sapa Ichigo yang baru datang sambil tersenyum kaya serigala ga makan satu tahun.

"Hitsugaya-taichou !!" jawab Histugaya dengan muka angker. Haha darah tingginya kambuh dah. *dibekuin hyourinmaru*

"Ichigo, lo liat Kira ga ?" Tanya Hisagi yang lagi main kartu remi sama Renji The Baboon , Soi Fon, dan Momo.

"Gag tuh. Tapi tumben ya dia belum datang" jawab Ichigo.

"Soi Fon-taichou, lo jangan curang donk !" protes Renji sambil menggigit pisang di tangannya. Tiada hari tanpa pisang kayanya dia.

"Diem lo Baboon, ngancurin rencana gue aja !" bentak Soi Fon.

Renji diem, dia ga berani ngebales karena Soi Fon pangkatnya di atas dia. Haha makan tuh pangkat lo Baboon.

"Ehh.. Bukannya itu Kira-kun." Kata Momo sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku, Hisagi, dan Soifon langsung juga menengok ke luar.

"APA!!" mereka langsung kaget ngeliat Kira jalan gandengan ma Rinrin. Hitsugaya, Ikakku, dan Yumichika yang penasaran pun juga ikutan liat.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" kata mereka bertiga. Yumichika tadinya mau jantungan lagi tapi ga jadi karena ingat Ikakku yang memarahinya akibat biaya RSB ( Rumah Sakit Banci) sangat mahal.

"Mereka beneran pacaran ya. Bikin iri aja deh." Kata Ichigo tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung berubah murung .

"Bikin iri bagaimana Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia yang sedari tadi sebenarnya ada dibelakang Ichigo.

"R..Rukia, sejak kapan lo.." kata Ichigo terbata-bata mukanya langsung jadi merah.

"Sudah sejak tadi bodoh! Kalian terlalu asik memprhatikan Kira sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum manissss banget dan berbinar-binar. Ichigo dan Renji langsung mimisan, dan yang lainnya langsung pake kacamata hitam ala Ian Kaselek ato Kastela *ato apalah gitu namanya* karena silau.

"Rukia, sepertinya hari ini lo seneng banget hari ini. Ada apa ?" Tanya Rangiku sambil tetap menggunakan kacamata hitamnya.

"Ahh, gag kok. Biasa aja hari ini." Kata Rukia yang masih tersenyum sendiri kaya orang gila. *dibekuin Sode No Shirayuki*

TEENNNNGGG TEEENNGGGG …..

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid langsung duduk di meja masing-masing. Pintu kelas terbuka, semua mata memandang seseorang di depan pintu itu – bukaaaan, dia bukan Miss Indonesia ! ingat itu- . Byakuya berjalan sambil membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya. Byakuya selama di Karakura menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris, dia memakai kacamata selama mengajar karena menderita rabun jauh akut. Nyahahaa keren-keren kok rabun. Dan memakai jas hitam berdasi – mau kekondangan ya byakkun-.

"Kuchiki-taichou memang selalu keren ya.." bisik Rangiku pada Momo sambil cekakak cekikik kaya kuntilanak.

DUUUAAAAAKKKKKK !!!!!!!!!!!!

Penghapus papan tulis melayang tepat ke kepala Rangiku, dia tepar dan langsung ditandu Ikakku dan Hisagi ke UKS.

"Jangan pernah ada yang bicara selama gue ada di depan sini" kata Byakuya. Wuiihh killer nih ceritanye.

Pandangan Byakuya sedikit kabur – pand emang rabun- ternyata kacamatanya berembun dengan segera dia langsung melepas kacamatanya, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga rambutnya yang hitam panjang tergerak liar. Semua murid langsung mimisan melihat Byakuya yang sangat keren saat melepas kacamatanya. Tenang author ga bakalan mimisan al.a idung w uda di sumpel ma daun sirih.

"Woii, kenapa nih kok jadi banjir darah gini sih." Kata Ichigo sambil mengangkat kakinya karena di bawah mejanya telah banyak genangan darah mimisan.

"Ahh, banyak sirup !" teriak Renji. Bodonya ga ilang-ilang ni Baboon. Sementara Hitsugaya langsung membekukan genangan darah di bawah mejanya.

Lalu Byakuya mulai mendekati Rukia yang masih bengong melihat temen-temen cewenya pada berguguran (baca: tepar).

"Rukia, lo punya sapu tangan ?" Tanya Byakuya sambil menundukkan badannya sehingga berada tepat di depan wajah Rukia yang sudah merah total. Rukia lalu teringat patung Chappy pink di halaman rumahnya, orang di depannya inilah yang membuatnya. Mengingat hal itu muka Rukia makin merah.

"G..Gomen Nii-sama, gue ga bawa sapu tangan" jawab Rukia pelan sambil menunduk.

"Rukia, muka lo merah banget. Sakit ya ?" Tanya Byakuya khawatir lalu menepelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Rukia. Otomatis Rukia langsung mimisan dan pingsan seketika.

"Kyaaaa.. Rukia! Byakuya, apa yang lo lakukan sama Rukia gue." Kata Ichigo yang langsung berdiri melihat Rukia yang pingsan dengan tragis. Byakuya diem.

"Kuchiki-taichou apa yang lo lakuin !" sambung Renji yang uda kalng kabut. Tapi Byakuya tetep diem.

"HOOOOOOOOOOIIIII KUCHIKI BYAKUYA BUDEG !!!!!!!!!!" teriak Ichigo pake toa yang kemaren abis di pake Hisagi buat demo masalah mahalnya harga togel di depan kantor Dirjen Ikatan Pecinta Togel Seluruh Shinigami.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" kata Byakuya sambil mengirim death glare 1000 Kb/sec pada Ichigo yang langsung lemes seakan rohnya uda tercabut. Lebay..

"Rukia is mine…." Kata Byakuya tegas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sementara Itu Di Las Noches . . . **

"Aizen-sama, kenapa sampai sekarang ACnya belum diperbaiki sih" keluh Gin yang lagi dikipasin sama Grimmjaw.

"Iya nih Aizen-sama, makin hari suhu di Hueco Mundo makin panas aja muka gue yang cakep nih bisa meleleh nantinya" sambung Tousen –oke yang mau muntah silahkan gue uda duluan kok- yang lagi asik berendem dalam kolam renang plastik hasil ciptaan Syzel sambil ditemenin bebek-bebekan yang mengapung.

Sementara Aizen masih tersenyum mesum ngeliat tampilan yang ada dalam cermin ajaibnya itu.

"Perfect, sempurna !" kata Aizen dengan semangatnya.

"Kenapa Aizen-sama, lagi nonton bokep ya ?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang dari udah bingung ngeliatin mukanya Aizen yang tersenyum mesum.

"Bodoh ! Ini lebih menyenangkan daripada bokep tau" kata Aizen sambil masih memandangi cermin ajaib itu.

Gin, Tousen, Ulquiorra, dan Grimmjaw yang penasaran pun akhirnya juga iud melihat apa yang ada di cermin ajaib itu.

"Apaan nih, ga da gambarnya, gelap gitu" kata Tousen yang udah dari sononya buta tapi masih aja mau ikut-ikutan liat.

"Dasar si buta, kalo ga bisa liat pergi sono. Nyesek-nyesekin aja !" kata Grimmjaw yang protes gara-gara Tousen nunjuk-nunjuk matanya yang dikira Tousen cermin ajaib itu.

PLAAAAAAAKKKKKK . .!!!!

Suara apa tuh. Ternyata itu suara Tousen yang lagi nampar Grimmjaw –niatnya-

"Grimmjaw, menjauh dari gue !" bentak Tousen. Yaelah bukannya dia yang deket-deket ma Grimmjaw.

"Hoi buta, gue disini..disini" ternyata Grimmjaw ada di belakang Tousen, terus yang tadi di gampar Tousen siapa dunk…

JRENNGG JREENGG JREEENGGG *music kea di pilm horror gitu*

"TOUSEN!! LO PIKIR LO NAMPAR SAPA HAH! BERANI-BERANINYA LO NAMPAR PENGUASA HUECO MUNDO!!!" teriak Aizen pake mikrofon yang habis di pake Halibel buat karokean bareng Stark.

WUUUUSSSSS….

Tousen langsung kabur pake shunpo takut kena amuk masa Aizen. Oke kembali ke pembicaraan.

"Bukannya itu rumah keluarga Kuchiki ?" Tanya Gin.

"Ya, lihat patung itu." Kata Aizen sambil nunjuk benda itu.

"Sepertinya gue mulai mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran lo, Aizen-sama" kata Gin tetep sambil senyum srigala andalannya itu.

"Lo memang anak buah yang paling mengerti gue Gin. Ga salah kalo gue udah ngerebut lo dari Rangiku yang bohay itu." Kata Aizen dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjaw. Curi patung itu !" perintah Aizen kepada dua espada kesayangannya itu.

"Sepertinya semakin menarik nih" kata Gin.

"Tentu saja, gue Aizen Sousuke gitu loh.. Uhahahahahahaaahha… uhuuk .. hahahaa..uhukkk..uhuukk hoeekkk" saking semangatnya Aizen ketawa mpe keselek laler dah tuh.

"Ahahhaahahaaa" (Gin)

"uahahahahaaaa" (Grimmjaw)

"Hmmmm…" (Ulquiorra) tetep tanpa ekspresi.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAA" tiba-tiba ada suara misterius yang ikutan ketawa.

"Siapa tuh yang ikutan ketawa ?" kata Gin yang bulu kuduknya mule merinding.

"Jangan-jangan arwah para hollow yang penasaran. Disini kan dulunya Rumah Sakit Hollow" tambah Ulquiorraa bikin suasana makin mencekam.

"A..Air uhuukk..…Water.." Sedangkan Aizen masih keselek laler dan lari-lari nyari air.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA" suara misterius itu masih kedengeran. Gin ma Ulquiorra saking takutnya mpe berpelukan dan Grimmjaw malah asik ngorek-ngorek kuping dengan latar belakang Aizen yang lai-larian kaya di film India gitu.

"Ada apaan sih ?" Tanya Grimmjaw innocent yang memang daritadi ga denger suara ketawa misterius itu (baca: budeg).

"Dasa budeg !!!" teriak Gin yang sebel.

"Ehh, ada gudeg ya. Siapa yang baru dari jogja ?" Tanya Grimmjaw yang udah stadium 4 budegnya.

"BUDEGGGG BEGOO !!!!" teriak Gin yang lagi-lagi minjem mikrofon punya Halibel. Padahal Halibel lagi asik-asik nyanyi lagu Ridho Roma yang Sekian lama aku menunggu, untuk kedatanganmu …

"Iya, gue tau gudeg. Yasudahlah gue kedalem dulu mau makan tu gudeg" kata Grimmjaw sambil ninggalin Gin dan Ulquiorra yang langsung sweatdrop sedangkan Aizen yang nemu air –entah dari mana- langsung meminumnya.

"Ahhh.. Segar.." kata Aizen mirip ma iklan minuman apa gitu.

"AHAHAHAHAA" tu suara misterius masih kedengeran.

"Ehh, apaan tuh ?" kata Aizen dengan mata menengok keatas atap Las Noches.

BRUUUUUUUAAAAKKKKKKKKK !!!!!!

Atap Las Noches runtuh. Tousen yang daritadi sembunyi di atap + nakut-nakutin Gin dan Ulquiorra pake suara ketawanya itu jatoh kebawah –yaeyalah masa keatas-

"Syukur gue ga patah tulang" kata Tousen sambil ngelus dada.

"Tapi kok rada empuk yahh …perasaan gue ga enak nih. " kata Tousen rada bingung, terus tiba-tiba suasana jadi suram.

"TOUUSENNN!!! SAMPE KAPAN LO MAU MIKIR DI ATAS GUE HAH !! MAU CARI MATI LO ?!" haha ternyata Tousen nindihin Aizen. Tousen pun bergegas langsung berdiri.

Gin, Ulquiorra dan Aizen langsung masang tampang angker kaya udah siap mau membantai makhluk buta yang nyari masalah terus sama mereka.

JDEERRR JDEERRR !!! *suara petir menyambar*

"A…ammpuunn !!!" kata Tousen sambil mengemis-ngemis. Sepertinya hidupnya akan segera berakhir. –lebay mode on-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Di Tempat Lain . . . **

Setelah tragedy berdarah di sekolah tadi akhirnya Ichigo dkk pulang dengan muka lemah lesu lunglai, itu gejala anemia. Minum sangobion ! *di timpuk readers*

"Langsung pulang nih ?" Tanya Rangiku yang udah pulih habis di timpuk Byakuya.

"Memangnya mau kemana lagi?" kata Renji sambil ngupas kulit pisang yang tadi nemu di jalan.

Sedangkan Ichigo masih geram kalau ingat kata-kata Byakuya di kelas tadi.

"Rukia is mine .., apa-apaan dia itu! Possesif sekali!" pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

"Hoi Ichigo jangan melamun terus donk !" kata Hitsugaya membuyarkan pikiran Ichigo.

"Gue lapeeerrrr …." Teriak Soi Fon yang perutnya udah keroncongan.

"Mau makan apaaa, uang pemberian sou-taichou udah sekarat tuh" sambung Momo.

"Ahh, semua ni gara-gara Rangiku. Bukannya buat makan malah dipake buat shopping barang-barang gaje !" protes Hisagi yang kesel karena ga bisa beli togel lagi.

"Mau makan masakan gue ?" Tanya Mayuri yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atas langit –buhh keren banget tuh-

"Kurotsuchi-taichou..!!" kata mereka semua kaget.

Ichigo dkk ngelirik makanan yang di bawa Mayuri. Bentuknya aneh, warnanya juga. Ada belatungnya pula. Otomatis Ichigo dkk langsung muntah berjamaah. Mayuri sewot terus langsung pergi –ngambek ceritanya-.

"Parah, makanan apa tadi tuh!" kata Ikakku sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Lebih mirip racun daripada makanan" kata Yumichika yang masih shock kalo ingat itu makanan lagi.

"Aha ! Bagaimana kalau kita makan di rumah Rukia" usul Renji yang di atas kepalanya ada gambar bohlam lampu menyala tanda punya ide.

Semua saling ngelirik satu sama lain. Mereka pikir tumben ni Baboon pinter.

"Oke ! ayo kita ke rumah Keluarga Kuchiki !!" kata Rangiku semangat.

"Eh, tu lampu nyolong di mane ?" kata Kira sambil terus mandangin tu lampu di kepala Renji.

"Itu, di perempatan jalan sono" jawab Renji santai. Semua langsung cengo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lalu Di Rumah Keluarga Kuchiki . .**

"Nii-sama, patung ini bagus sekali. Dimana lo ngedapetinnya ?" Tanya Rukia yang sebenarnya udah tau kalo itu buatan Nii-sama kesayangannya itu.

"Gue beli di toko loak pasara sebelah, katanya ni patung ga laku karena gue kasian ama yang jualnya jadi gue beli dah" jawab Byakuya dingin

"Ohh. Begitu yaa.." kata Rukia yang sebenarnya sedikit kesel ma jawaban Byakuya.

Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah. Inoue sudah menyambut mereka dengan berbagai hidangan makanan berkelas elit –Clan Kuchiki gitu loh-. Baru saja Byakuya mau meminum the hangatnya tiba-tiba terdengar bel berbunyi.

TINGGG TONGGG ..

"Hoi Rukia, cepet bukain donk !!!" teriak Renji dari depan pintu.

"Cepettt, gue uda kebelet nih !" kata Yumichika yang uda mencak mencak kea kuda lumping kesurupan.

Pintu terbuka. Terlihat Inoue menyapa mereka dengan senyum.

"Silahkan masuk" kata Inoue ramah. Dan ketika dia melihat Ichigo mukanya langsung merah –Inoue naksir Ichigo neh- .

Mata Ichigo langsung tertuju pada Byakuya yang lagi makan bareng Rukia. Hatinya panas –cemburu ni yee- .

"Hoi, Ichigo !" sapa Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Waaahhh, makanannya banyak !" kata Soi Fon yang langsung ngambil tempat duduk di meja makan di ikuti yang lainnya kecuali Yumichika yang lagi ke toilet.

"Ahh, Semangkaaaaaaa!!!!" kata Hitsugaya histeris.

"Pisaanggggg!!" Renji juga ga mau kalah.

"Itadakimasu !!" kata mereka serempak. Rukia, Ichigo dan Byakuya langsung cengo.

"Ni tamu di suruh makan kaga, tapi malah bilang itadakimasu duluan" gumam Byakuya dalem hati.

Mereka lagi enak-enaknya makan ketika Inoue teriak gaje.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa….!!!"

" Itu suara Inoue, kenapa tuh" kata Rukia yang langsung mendatangi asal suara tadi bersama Byakuya dan Ichigo dkk.

"Ada apa sih Inoue ? bikin ribut aja" Tanya Rukia.

"Rukia-san, patungnya …" kata Inoue tebata-bata.

"Ehh, kenapa ma Chappy gue ?" kata Rukia makin penasaran.

"Di curiii ….!!!!" Teriak Inoue panic .

"APAAA !!!!" Rukia shock dan langsung pingsan. Untung Ichigo cepat menangkap Rukia hingga dia tidak membentur tanah.

Byakuya mukanya masih tenang padahal dalam hatinya udah nyumpah-nyumpahin orang yang berani nyuri karya masterpiecenya itu.

"Lihat ada surat nih" kata Hisagi sambil mengambil surat yang tergeletak itu.

Byakuya membuka surat itu perlahan. Lalu membacanya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salam Sejahtera Para Shinigami Sekalian !

Apa kabar kalian semua ? Gue harap selalu buruk!

Kalian lihat apa yang terjadi karena kalian lengah ? Gue berhasil mencuri patung Chappy berwarna pink yang sangat anggun itu, hahahhaaaa uhuukkk uhukkk.

Entah siapa yang membuat patung ini, tapi karya ini amatlah indah. Kalo gue tau siapa yang membuatnya pasti bakalan gue kawinin tuh.

Kalo kalian ingin mengambil patung ini kembali, silahkan datang ke Hueco Mundo coba rebut sendiri dari tangan gue.

Sekian surat pemberitahuan gue. Cup cup muachhhh muachhhh …!!!

Salam SUPER ! LANJUTKAN !! -Aizen ternyata fans.a SBY-

Tertanda

Penguasa Hueco Mundo yang imut, manis, sexy, dan keren

** Aizen Sousuke**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hening. Byakuya mengacak-acak surat itu hingga lusuh.

"Najis banget !" kata Byakuya tiba-tiba. Gimana ga najis, kata Aizen kalo dia tau siapa membuat patung itu dia mau ngawinin dan yang bikin itu patung kan Byakuya.

"Amit-amit jabang bayi!" kata Rangiku sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Hitsugaya.

"Aku harus membawa patung itu kembali" kata Rukia yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Tapi Rukia itu berbahaya !" cegah Ichigo yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Rukia.

"Sudahlah Rukia, patung jelek macam itu juga banyak di pasar" kata Renji, dan langsung dapet tendangan maut dari Byakuya.

"UUUUGGGYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" triak Renji sampai ke Merkurius.

"Ooooowwww" Ichigo dkk ber-koor ria.

"Kita harus mengambil patung itu kembali !" kata Byakuya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Semua mengangguk setuju. Suasana berubah menjadi tegang.

"SATEEE..SATEEE…!! PAK SATENYA PAK ! BU SATENYA BU!" teriak seorang pedagang sate keliling bernama Ganju itu.

"Satenya dek, 10 tusuk Cuma 5 yen kok" tawar Ganju.

Semua Shinigami itu menarik napas.

"BEERIISIIIKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Ganju si tukang sate yang malang itu pun sakaratul maut seketika.

"Semoga amal ibadahnya di terima di sisiNya" kata Hisagi bergaya sok alim.

"Amin" semua menyahut.

"Oke ! Ayo kita pergi ke Hueco Mundo sekarang !" teriak Ichigo.

-------------------- To Be Continued ------------------------

Binbin : Nyahaaa.. muup ya yang ini rada telat. Sempat buntu otak gue al.a

Tousen : Cih , kenapa ga buntu selama-lamanya aja.

Aizen : Iyeiii LANJUTKAN !!!!!!!

Binbin : Ijen , lo fansnya SBY ya ?

Aizen : Yaiyalah .. lo juga kan .. kompakan dulu deh ..

Byakuya : Semempesona itukah gue .. *bangga*

Rukia : Tentu saja Nii-sama ! Nii-sama sangat mempesona !  
Binbin : Yuuupp betul skalee itu !!!

Renji : Gue di tendang lagi ?! Astagfirullah. Author sialan !!

Binbin : *devil laugh* gue suka kalo lo kesiksa masalahnya.

Ichigo : Gue juga ! gue dukung lo author ! hidup BINBIN !!

Binbin : ahahaa , terimakasih Ichi-chan !!!

Byakuya : Dan terimakasih buat Yuinayuki-chan dan Tachibana Himawari yang udah masukin fanfic gaje ni author ke daftar Favorite, nie author mpe nangis terharu loh…

ALL Shinigami + Trio Hueco Mundo : Terima kasih udah mau baca fanfic yang makin gaje dari author sialan nan gaje ini !!


	4. Kegilaan Aizen

Disclaimer : Udah deh bosen w bilangnya bikin sakit hati aja. Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo ! Puasss !!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Las Noches . . .**

"Aizen-sama, sepertinya mereka benar-benar akan datang untuk mengambil benda ini." kata Gin sambil memegang patung Chappy hasil curian dari rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

"Apakah itu tidak akan menjadi masalah?" Tanya Tousen sambil memasukkan baju ke dalam mesin cuci –sejak kapan ada mesin cuci?-

"Hahahaha, tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa kita punya 10 Espada kalau selalu di anggurin." jawab Aizen sambil meluk patung Chappy dengan nafsunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Espada, beberapa hari ini gue ga liat Yammy." kata Tousen sambil ngeraba dinding mencari Rinso. Tapi bukannya Tousen mank ga bisa liat ya. *digampar Tousen*

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalo di absen dulu para Espadanya." saran Gin sambil membuka daftar kehadiran Espada –uda kaya di sekulahan aja-.

Aizen tersenyum mesum lagi lalu dia mengambil toa dari dalam bajunya (?).

"Ehem… Tes..cek..pink 1..pink 2.." kata Aizen, tetep dah pink melulu.

"Pengumuman, pengumuman kepada para Espada di harap segera kumpul di ruang utama Las Noches dan jangan lupa berpakain rapi enak di pandang." Kata Aizen pake toa dengan volume suara sedang.

Para Espada lalu berdatangan dengan pakaian yang lumayan rapi walau ada beberapa yang masih belum mengancingkan bajunya.

"Ada apaan sih, ganggu tidur gue aja." kata Stark protes sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"Huaahh, padahal tadi acara gossip lagi seru-serunya tuh tentang perceraian hollow X dengan menos grande." kata Halibel dengan wajah agak kesal.

Aizen menarik napas sebentar sambil tetep megangin toa. – sesi teriak akan segera di mulai-. Para Espada juga sudah mempersiapkan toanya masing-masing. Ini sudah jadi kegiatan rutin mereka ketika akan ada tugas dari Aizen.

"YAMMY!!!" Teriak Aizen pake toa.

Hening. Para Espada celingukan nyari Yammy.

"MANA YAMMY BUNTELAN KENTUT ITU!!!!" Teriak Aizen lagi. Semua Espada, Gin dan Tousen nyumpel telinga mereka pake kapas tebel.

"Udahlah di alpha aja." kata Barragan santai. Aizen mukanya udah monyong tuh gara-gara sebel sambil nulis angka A di depan nama Yammy.

"AARONIERRO… Apaan nih susah banget namanya!" kata Aizen protes karena lidahnya mpe kegigit sendiri nyebut nama itu.

"HADIIIIIRRR PAKKK!!!!" Jawab Aaronierro yang juga pake toa. Ya ampun uda kaya apaan aja lagi pake toa segala.

"SYZEL!!" Panggil Aizen lagi.

"EXIST SIR!!!" gaya amat jawabnya pake bahasa inggris. Langsung skip ke Grimmjaw aja ye, males panjang-panjang.

"GRIMMJOW!! GJ, GJ, GJ, GJ!!" Teriak Aizen dengan semangatnya, Gin langsung ngambil kapas buat nambahin peredam telinganya.

Para Espada kembali celingukan tengok kanan tengok kiri dan akhirnya encoknya Barragan kambuh, maklum uda tua tuh.

"GRIMMJOW LAGI PACARAN MA HOLLOW TETANGGA PAK!!" Jawab Halibel yang aslinya ratu gossip pake mikrofon karaoke andalannya.

"Tetangga. Sejak kapan kita punya tetangga? Tapi yasudahlah, si GJ itu memang hobinya pacaran terus." Kata Aizen memaklumi anak buahnya itu.

"ULQUIORRA!!!" panggil Aizen terhadap Espada kesayangannya itu.

"YA!" jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Aizen cengo, Cuma kaya gitu doank jawabannya, pikir Aizen.

"HALIBEL!!!"

"Ah iya Jeng, katanya dia kawin lagi loh terus katanya istri barunya itu Cuma ngincer hartanya doank." Halibel malah ngegossip lewat telpon.

"HHHAAAALIIBEELLL!!!!!!!!" Aizen mulai naik darah kaca ruangan langsung pecah gara-gara suara Aizen.

"Iya makanya Jeng, ga banget deh cewe kaya begitu. Makanya jaga suami baik-baik tuh ntar kalo kegaet cewe lain kan kita juga yang repot Jeng." Halibel masih asik ngemenk panjang lebar ma temennya yang mungkin namanya Jengkol itu.

"TIIIAAAA HALIBELLLLLL WOOOOIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aizen makin menggila.

"IYA GUE HADIR, GA LIAT LO PEANK!!!" Jawab Halibel sambil ngejauhin telepon dari mulutnya yang lagi tereak pake mikrofon.

"BARRAGAN!!!"

"TADI ADA PAK, TAPI LAGI KE TOILET BENTAR TUH!" Jawab Nnoitra.

"STARKK!!!" Teriak Aizen yang tenggorokannya uda mule kering. Sape suruh ngabsen pake tereak segala.

"Groookkk….groookkk…" si Stark malah ngorok.

"STAAARRRRKKK!!!!!!"

"Ya ampun Primera Espada malah memberi contoh yang tidak baik" kata Tousen sambil manjat patung Chappy.

"TOUSEN LO NGAPAIN MANJAT PATUNG KESAYANGAN GUE ITU HAH!!!" Aizen yang udah naik darah makin naik lagi ngeliat patung Chappy di panjat oleh orang dekil macam Tousen.

"Patung? Bukannya ini jemuran ya.." kata Tousen sambil jemur baju-bajunya di patung itu. Ampun dah, cari mati banget ni orang satu.

"Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu!" Aizen mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak Tousen yang melayang bersama baju cuciannya itu sampe menghilang ke langit.

PROOKK PROOKK PROOKK….

Para Espada tepuk tangan liat Tousen yang melayang tinggi banget bersama ember cucian bajunya.

"Ehemm…. STARRKK!!!" Aizen masih tetep manggil.

DUUAAAKKKK !!!

Kesabaran Aizen habis. Dia ngelempar toa yang di pake ke kepala Stark.

"Aduuhhh, sial ! Sape nih yang berani nimpuk gue!" kata Stark sambil megang jidatnya yang benjol.

"Oke, langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Jadi nanti para Shinigami akan menyerang kita dan mencoba mengambil kembali patung ini." Kata Gin menjelaskan karena Aizen tenggorokannya uda kering banget abis tereak-tereak.

"Sepertinya bakal menyenangkan" kata Nnoitra yang memang gila bertempur ini.

"Gue harap kalian semua bersiap dan…" Aizen diam sebentar hingga menimbulkan efek rada dramatis gitu –maunya-

"Dan apa Aizen-sama?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Dan cari tau siapa yang membuat patung ini!" perintah Aizen.

Para Espada itu mengangguk kecuali Halibel yang masih sibuk menggosip lewat telepon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hueco Mundo . . .**

BRUAAAKKK!!! PLETAAAKK!!! KEROMPYAANGGG!!!

Para Shinigami itu jatuh dari Garganta ke daratan pasir putih Hueco Mundo. Sebuah tempat yang langitnya selalu gelap tapi memiliki suhu udara yang panasss banget.

"Huuaa, panass! Benera nih Hueco Mundo?" kata Ikakku sambil ngusep-ngusep kepala botaknya yang serasa di panggang bara api.

"Kayanya beneran deh ini Hueco Mundo, liat ajah tu tulisannya." kata Hisagi sambil menunjuk spanduk bertuliskan WELCOME TO HUECO MUNDO dengan foto Aizen lagi meluk teddy bear pink di samping tu spanduk.

"Ya ampunn, udah kaya ke Ancol aja pake begituan." kata Ichigo heran –mank.a Ichigo pernah ke Ancol?-.

Lalu gerombolan badut Dufan, eh salah maksud gue para Shinigami itu berjalan dengan semangat menuju ke Las Noches.

"Nah, itu Las Nochesnya udah kelihatan!" kata Rukia sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gedung putih di depan mereka.

"Jadi ini ya Las Lotresnya, nama yang aneh." Kata Renji mule lagi budegnya.

"Las Noches Baboon!!" teriak Kira menjelaskan.

"Iya,iya. Gue tau Las Nrobos" kata Renji innocent. Semua sweatdrop kecuali Byakuya yang udah biasa ngadepin tu Baboon kalo budegnya kambuh.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita untuk mengambil patung Chappy –yang sebenarnya ga berguna- itu?" Tanya Ichigo yang langsung dapet death glare dari Rukia dan Byakuya.

"Ya sudah jelas kita harus masuk lah, jeruk!" kata Rukia yang udah ga sabar mau ngebawa pulang patung tercintanya itu.

"Ayo cepat kita masuk!" kata Byakuya yang ga kalah semangatnya sambil memasuki Las Noches.

Baru masuk beberapa langkah ke Las Noches mereka sudah di hadang oleh Nnoitra yang sudah siap dengan senjatanya yang gede itu –lupa namanya-.

"Yumichika, perasaan dia mirip ma taichou deh." bisik Ikakku ke Yumichika.

"Tapi yang ini beda versi, taichou kan rambutnya jingkrak gitu kaya habis kesetrum listrik tapi yang ini rambutnya berurai dan kurus kerempeng pula." jawab Yumichika dengan bisikan juga.

"Woii, banci, botak! Ngapain lo bisik-bisik, naksir gue ya?" Tanya Nnoitra ge-er. Yumichika dan Ikakku langsung muntah darah bersamaan.

"Ehh, Zaraki-taichou!" kata Soifon sambil nunjuk Nnoitra.

"Zaraki? Bah, siapa pula itu?" Tanya Nnoitra pake logat batak.

"Bodoh! Dia bukan Zaraki, coba lihat perbandingannya." kata Hitsugaya sambil ngejejerin poster Zaraki Kenpachi –yang entah dapet darimana- di samping Nnoitra yang udah bingung gaje.

"Ahh, berbeda sekali!!" kata Soifon baru nyadar. Ya ampun.

"Jihh, jangan samakan gue ma rambut runcing berlonceng ini!" kata Nnoitra protes sambil nunjuk-nunjuk posternya Zaraki.

"Terus lo siapa dan mo ngapain lo?" Tanya Rukia sambil meluk tangannya Ichigo karena takut liat muka Nnoitra yang sangar. Ciee.. kesenengan tuh kepala jeruk. *dibantai Zangetsu*

"Haaa.. Gue Nnoitra. Gue mau apa ya tadi.." kata Nnoitra sambil mikir nginget-nginget dia mau ngapain tadi. Dasar pikun!!

"Jiahh, buang waktu aja." Kata Byakuya sambil meninggalkan Nnoitra yang masih mikir mpe ngejedukin kepalanya ndiri ke dinding (baca: sarap).

Tiba-tiba langkah Byakuya menjadi berat seperti ada lem di kakinya tapi dia tetep jalan dengan muka coolnya.

DUUUUAAANNNNNNKKKKKK!!!

Sebuah sangkar raksasa jatuh mengurung Byakuya. Sekarang dia terkurung dalam sangkar itu.

"Nii-sama…!!!!" jerit Rukia panic melihat kakak kesayangannya terkurung dalam sangkar besar berwarna pink itu.

Para Shinigami itu berusaha keras mematahkan sangkar itu mule dari di bekuin pake hyorinmaru dan sode no shirayuki sampe dibakar pake Ryuujin jakka hasil curian tapi tetep aja percuma, sangkar itu sangat kuat dan kokoh layaknya Holcim.

"Cape gue Taichou, tuh sangkar kokoh banget!" keluh Renji The Baboon sambil duduk makan pisang dihadapan Byakuya yang terkurung.

"Huaa, kenapa musti gue yang terkurung dalam benda ga mutu kaya gini." kata Byakuya yang menyesali nasibnya.

Ichigo nyengir. Kayanya si rambut jeruk itu bahagia banget Byakuya di kurung dalam sangkar itu, dalem hati dia mpe mau sujud syukur tapi takut di bekuin ma Rukia yang wajahnya udah khawatir banget itu.

"Ehem.. Cek cek..pink 1, pink 2, pink 3.." tiba-tiba ada suara yang terdengar.

"Siapa itu?!" Tanya Ichigo sambil menengok ke sekeliling ruangan tapi tak ada siapa-siapa.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA.. SELAMAT DATANG SHINIGAMI DI LAS NOCHES!" tereak Aizen pake toa yang tadi dipake nimpuk Stark.

"Aizen!!!" geram Hitsugaya marah.

"Hai Hitsugaya-kun, tinggi lo ga nambah-nambah ya.." sapa Aizen.

"Diam lo maniak pink!!!" bentak Hitsu, suhu ruangan langsung turun jadi -9 derajat para Shinigami yang kepanasan tadi malah keenakan.

"SALAM SUPER!! Akhirnya gue menemukan lo pangeranku." Kata Aizen, Ichigo dkk mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti.

"Woii Aizen sialan, lepasin gue dari sangkar jelek ini!!" Byakuya memukul-mukul sangkar itu.

"Hahahaha… Sayang sekali pangeran tapi gue ga bakal ngelepasin lo, orang yang telah menciptakan maha karya agung patung Chappy itu." Kata Aizen lebay.

Ichigo dkk except Rukia cengo, seakan ga percaya kalo patung gaje yang di curi itu buatan Byakuya. Renji langsung bengek + jantungan + ayan, tapi ga da yang peduli.

"Heii, dari mana lo tau?!" Tanya Byakuya yang mukanya uda merah karena malu.

"Itu sangat mudah buat gue." jawab Aizen.

**FLASH BACK….**

Syzel meneliti seluruh bagian patung itu. Di rabanya mulai dari kaki sampai Marauke berjajar pulau-pulau sambung menyambung menjadi satu itulah Indonesia.*ditabok readers*

Tangannya berhenti ketika menemukan sehelai rambut di bagian lengan patung itu. Aizen memandang pekerjaan Syzel dengan teliti, sedangkan Gin dan Tousen lagi asik-asik kerokan pake uang kertas 2000 yang baru –manknya bisa?-

"Bagaimana Syzel?" Tanya Aizen yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Bentaran dulu ngape, nafsu ama sih lo Aizen-sama." jawab Syzel dengan setengah kesal.

"Ahahaa, Aizen-sama mau ikut kerokan?" Tanya Tousen sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Aizen dengan muka innocentnya.

"GAG BUTUH!!!" tereak Aizen.

"Rileks dulu lah Aizen-sama.." ajak Gin sambil tersenyum, Aizen mau muntah liat senyumannya.

"Gue ga bakal rileks selama ada dia di muka bumi ini." kata Aizen sambil nunjuk Tousen yang masih asik ngerokin Gin. Tousen yang ga tau kalo dia di tunjuk pun nyengir.

"Ada siapa Aizen-sama?" Tanya Tousen.

"Selama ada makhluk item, dekil, buta, bernama TOUSEN KANAME!!" teriak Aizen dengan penuh amarah.

"Seganteng itukah gue sampe Aizen-sama begitu benci padaku?" Tanya Tousen lagi dengan muka yang amat sangat najis. Gin tertawa terbahak-bahak sampe guling-gulingan di lantai, sedangkan Aizen mukanya langsung angker.

"Aizen-sama, lihat ini hasilnya." Kata Syzel sambil menunjuk ke layar monitor gede di depannya.

"Jadi dia sang pembuat patung yang sangat gue puja itu.." kata Aizen sambil menatap lekat-lekat monitor yang memperlihatkan foto Byakuya.

"Kuchiki Byakuya.. I finally found you.."

**END OF FLASH BACK…**

"Mau lo apain Nii-sama gue?" Tanya Rukia sambil mengeluarkan Sode no Shirayuki.

"Ohohooo.. Tentu saja mau gue kawinin seperti kata gue di surat itu." Kata Aizen tersenyum lebar.

"APA!!!" jerit Ichigo dkk kaget.

"NAUZUBILLAH!!!" kata Byakuya yang shock dirinya mau dikawinin ma Aizen.

"Hhaaahaa, waktu beramah tamah sudah habis. Mari kita pergi pangeran." kata Aizen dan sangkar yang mengurung Byakuya itupun tiba-tiba menghilang dalam sekejap.

"LANJUTKAN!!" suara Aizen muncul lagi tiba-tiba.

"YO, LANJUTKAN!!" teriak Ichigo dkk juga.

"Ngapain kita ikut-ikutan?" Tanya Ichigo sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Reflek!" jawab para Shinigami itu bersamaan.

"Aizen serius tuh mau ngawini Kuchiki-taichou?" Tanya Rangiku yang masih ga percaya.

"Nii-sama..!! Kita harus cepat menemukan tempat Aizen berada!!" kata Rukia yang sebenarnya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi.

"Woii Renji jangan makan pisang terus donk kapten lo di culik tuh, lapor ke Soul Society dulu sana!" kata Hisagi yang uda puyeng liat tumpukan kulit pisang di sekitarnya.

Renji mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam baju shinigaminya dengan malas-malasan. -Dasar fuku-taichou kurang ajar taichounya lagi di culik dia tenang aje-. Renji memencet nomor dan menunggu beberapa saat. Terdengar NSP nomor yang di hubunginya itu lagu Rhido Roma.

_Sekian lama.. aku menunggu untuk kedatanganmu_

_Datanglah.. kedatanganmu kutunggu…_

Renji sweatdrop ngederin tu lagu.

"Moshi-moshi.." terdengar suara di handphone itu.

"Ahh, sou-taichounya ada?" Tanya Renji kepada orang di balik handphone

"Ini gue sendiri, sape nih?" kata Yamamoto sou-taichou.

"Abarai Renji disini, apa kabar sou-taichou?"

"Ahaa, Abarai fuku-taichou. Baik aja kok, lo gimana?" mereka malah ngobrol gaje.

"Baik ju… Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Renji langsung di bekuin ma Rukia karena bukannya lapor malah ngobrol.

"Wahh, si Baboon membeku. Keren!!" Ichigo terpana ngeliat Renji yang membeku dengan pose mirip Baboon kelindes truk.

"Ahaa, halo sou-taichou." Rukia mengambil alih handphone.

"Kuchiki-san, mana Abarai?" Tanya sou-taichou kebingungan.

"Lagi kebelet sebentar, dan yang lebih penting sou-taichou. Kuchiki-taichou a.k.a Nii-sama telah diculik oleh Aizen!!!" lapor Rukia.

"UUUAAAPPPPAAAAAAAAAA?!!" sou-taichou langsung jantungan.

"Haloo sou-taichou.." kata Rukia yang bingung karena uda ga da suara dari sou-taichou.

"Ahh, Kuchiki-san, sou-taichou jantungan tuh!! Maaf ya, kami akan mengirim beberapa bantuan nanti." Jawab Choojiro fuku-taichounya Yamamoto.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!!" Rukia lalu mematikan handphone itu.

"Bagaimana Rukia?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Sou-taichou jantungan, tapi katanya mereka akan segera kirim bantuan." kata Rukia.

Ichigo dkk menelusuri setiap lorong-lorong di Las Noches, terus berjalan hingga masuk jauh kedalam namun tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah taman, walau di sebut taman tapi tetap saja tidak ada apapun yang menyegarkan disana. Lalu dari kejauhan terlihat dua makhluk lagi duduk berduaan di taman itu yang satu hollow cewe dengan rambut kepang dua dan di sebelahnya cowo berambut biru yang perutnya berlobang.

"Mereka lagi ngapain tuh?" Tanya Ichigo yang ga pernah pacaran jadi ga ngerti situasi.

"Bodoh! Mereka lagi pacaran tauk, makanya jangan jomblo terus!" kata Rangiku nyindir Ichigo.

Muka Ichigo langsung merah lalu dia memandang Rukia.

"Apa?" Tanya Rukia yang sadar kalo diliatin.

"Jangan terlalu dingin donk Rukia-san kasian kan Ichigo." kata Momo sambil nyengir.

Muka Rukia dan Ichigo memerah kaya rambut si Renji Baboon.

"Gue kangen Yoruichi-sama…." Kata Soi Fon tiba-tiba.

"Dasar Yuri!!!" kata Ichigo dkk bareng, Soi Fon langsung ngirim death glare sambil ngeluarin Suzumebachi, nyali Ichigo dkk langsung ciut.

"Jadi ingat Rinrin…" kata Kira.

"APAA!!!!" jerit Ichigo dkk.

"Gag salah denger tuh gue?" kata Yumichika ngejek Kira.

"Diem lo banci!!!" bentak Kira

"Tapi kok cowo itu perutnya bolong ya.." kata Momo bingung.

"Jangan-jangan dia sundel bolong kali." kata Ichigo nakut-nakutin.

Dua makhluk yang lagi berduaan itu merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang di bikin Ichigo dkk.

"Woii, diem ngape lo ga tau orang lagi asik pacaran juga!!" tereak cowo berambut biru yang tak lain adalah Grimmjow. Seperti kata Halibel, Grimmjow lagi pacaran sama hollow tetangga di taman.

"Dan lo yang rambut kaya jeruk, siapa yang lo bilang sundel bolong tadi hah!!" sambung Grimmjow.

"Ehh, bisa ngomong lo?" kata Ichigo dengan begonya..

"YAEYALAH BISA KEPALA JERUUKK!!!" kali ini Grimmjow tereak pake toa.

"Wahhh, kereeennnn.." kata Rangiku sambil mandangin Grimmjaw dari ujung kaki mpe kepala. Grimmjow yang ge-er langsung ngedeketin Rangiku. Pandangan Grimmjaw tertuju pada 'itu'nya Rangiku yang super gede.

"Ada perlu apa nona manis?" kata Grimmjow tebar pesona ma Rangiku. Hollow cewe yang tadi pacaran ma Grimmjow langsung lari sambil nangis gaje ngeliat pacarnya kegaet ma Rangiku.

"Wah, pacar lo kabur tuh." Kata Ikakku sambil nyeret Renji yang masih dalam keadaan membeku.

"Masa bodoh. Nona ini jauh lebih cantik dan sexy dari dia." kata Grimmjow sambil megang tangan Rangiku. Wah playboy nih Grimmjow.

"Nama gue Grimmjow Espada no 6, nama lo siapa?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil masih megangin tangan Rangiku.

"Nama gue Matsumoto Rangiku." jawab Rangiku dengan muka manis. Sedangkan Hitsugaya udah mau naik darah ngeliat kelakuan fuku-taichounya itu, hampir saja dia membekukan Rangiku dan Grimmjow dengan Hyorinmaru tetapi seorang pria datang dari kejauhan.

"Ikiroshe, Shinsou..!!" zanpakutou yang di bawa pria itu memanjang dan hampir memotong tangan Grimmjow.

"Lo…!!!" kata Rangiku kaget, matanya memancarkan ketidak percayaan.

"Long time no see, Rangiku.."

----------------To Be Continued-------------------

Binbin : Fuhh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4. Gimana, masih ancur ga??

Ichigo : Makin gaje tauk. Tambahin cerita romance gw ma Rukia donk!

Byakuya : Kurosaki Ichigo..*ngeluarin senbonzakura*

Ichigo : *keringat dinging, gemeter, pipis di celana*

Rukia : Ihh, Ichigo ngompol!!

Binbin : Ya ampuun, jorok banget. Bersihin dulu sana!! *nendang Ichigo ke WC*

Renji : Setiap chapter gue pasti kesiksa.. *mojok*

Tousen : Iyaa, gue juga. Author jahat banget sama kita. *mojok bareng Renji*

Hitsugaya : Kalian memang pantas di siksa sih..

Binbin : Ahahaaa, lo bener banget Shiro-chan! Oh ya, makasih ya atas reviewnya dan juga makasih yang udah fav fanfic gw. Gue sampai terharu.. *nangis sambil meluk Byakuya*

Byakuya FC : Menyingkir dari Byakuya-sama !!! *nendang Binbin*

Hitsugaya : Ada juga ternyata yang mau nge fav fanfic gaje author sarap ini.

Aizen : Byakuya-san……

Byakuya : Ape lo manggil-manggil gue, najis banget!!

Aizen : Dinginnya…. *ikutan mojok ma Renji dan Tousen*

Binbin + all character Bleach : MOHON REVIEWNYA YAA!!!! DI TUNGGU!!


	5. Hollow Paparazzi

**Disclaimer: Walau gue nikah ma Om Tite Kubo juga ga bakalan bisa milikin Bleach! BLEACH CUMA PUNYA TITE KUBO! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA ***diseret ke RSJ terdekat*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**---Shinigami Days---**

"Long time no see, Rangiku." Sapa Gin, Rangiku bengong kaya orang blo'on.

1 jam….

2 jam….

3 jam…. –woii, Rangiku sadar donk gw cape nunggu neh!!-

BLETAK!!

"Aww, sakit botak!!!" Ikakku ngelempar Rangiku pake Renji Baboon yang masih berbentuk es balok.

"Lo kelamaan banget sih bengongnya." Kata Ikakku sambil nyeret Renji Baboon lagi.

"Sialan lo Gin, lo mau motong tangan gue apa!!" protes Grimmjow, tapi Gin nya Cuma senyum gaje –bawaan dari lahir kayanya-.

"GGGGIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN……..!!!!!!" Rangiku tereak sambil lari kearah Gin dengan gaya orang yang ga ketemu selama 4 abad. Rangiku masih lari gaje, Gin senyam senyum mesum.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…!!!" Rangiku keasikan lari sampai ga liat ada lubang gede di depannya, tapi sebelum Rangiku jatuh sampai dasar Gin langsung bersunpo dan menggendong Rangiku. Gin menggendong Rangiku dengan gaya bridal style –ngarti kaga lo?- dengan mesra.

"Anak kecil ga boleh lihat!" kata Hisagi langsung nutup matanya Hitsugaya.

Sedangkan Ichigo ma Rukia mukanya langsung merah kaya kepiting rebus ngeliat tu adegan.

'Sial, gue juga pengen kaya begitu.' Kata Rukia dalam hati sambil ngelirik Ichigo yang masih terpaku dengan tampang blo'on.

"Woii, sampe kapan lo berdua mau dalam posisi kaya gitu!!" Grimmjow yang sebel gebetan barunya di ambil Gin pun buka mulut.

"Ahh, maaf deh.." Gin langsung nurunin Rangiku yang udah di gendong.

"Hisagi, lepaskan tangan lo dari mata gue sekarang!!" Hitsugaya murka, Ichigo dkk langsung make jaket dari bulu domba karena suhu turun jadi -25 derajat.

"Rangiku, ada tempat yang mau gue tinjukkin ke lo." Kata Gin sambil ngegandeng tangan Rangiku.

"Bubyeee semuanya…" kata Rangiku sambil dadah-dadah ke Ichigo dkk + Grimmjow. Ichigo dkk sweatdrop sedangkan Grimmjow nangis sambil guling gulingan.

JEPREEEEEETTTT…..!!

Terdengar suara blitz kamera, Ichigo dkk langsung nengok kanan kiri nyari asal suara.

Sreeeett....

Tiba-tiba banyak hollow yang mengepung mereka. Bukannya panic Ichigo dkk malah masang tampang heran. Gimana ga heran, hollow yang ngepung mereka tuh cewe semua terus ada beberapa yang bawa kamera terus ada satu hollow yang bawa mikrofon.

"Halo Shinigami-san, kami dari Tabloid gossip HM Hot Gila pimpinan Halibel-sama akan bertanya beberapa pertanyaan." Kata hollow yang bawa mikrofon lalu ngasih aba-aba ke temennya yang bawa kamera buat foto mereka.

"Shinigami-san, apa cewe yang 'itu'nya besar tadi teman anda?" tanya tu hollow sambil nyodorin mikrofon pada Rukia.

"Ehh, maksudnya Matsumoto Rangiku yang pergi sama monster srigala tadi?" jawab Rukia dan langsung dapet death glare dari hollow cewe lain di depannya karena ternyata hollow lain yang bukan crew tabloid HM Hot Gila itu adalah Fans clubnya Gin.

"Jadi namanya Rangiku ya, terus ada hubungan apa dia sama Gin?" tanya tu hollow sambil nyatet info yang dia dapet.

"Sepertinya ada hubungan special." Jawab Momo dengan wajah yang di lebay-lebaykan sehingga membuat Fans clubnya Gin langsung nangis jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Ohh begitu, dan ade ini siapa namanya ya? Kok imut banget sih." Tanya tu hollow sambil jongkok di depan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya senyum dengan tampang iblis.

"Souten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!!" Hitsugaya langsung ngebekuin hollow yang bawa mikrofon tadi. Akibat serangan Hitsugaya suhu udara lagi-lagi turun, Rukia sampai menggigil kedinginan.

"Rukia, lo kedinginan ya.." kata Ichigo khawatir, lalu Ichigo pun langsung memeluk Rukia. Sementara hollow yang bawa kamera tadi langsung jeprat jepret adegan romantis itu.

"Hoii, Ichigo jeruk..." kata Rukia yang mukanya udah merah padam.

"Sudah diam midget, gue bermaksud baik buat lo." Bisik Ichigo.

BLETAAAKKK!!!

Yumichika ngelempar sandal jepit kearah Ichigo dan Rukia yang lagi mesra- mesranya. Dasar pengganggu!

"WOII INI BUKAN FANFIC ROMANCE!!!!" Yumichika si banci taman lawang tereak pake kaleng bekas susu kental manis cap enak, yang penting enak. *ditendang readers*

"Banci, ga da barang laen apa yang lebih bagus dari pada ni sandal jepit!" kata Ichigo sambil ngasah Zangetsu yang udah siap mencincang banci yang udah ngeganggu adegan romantisnya dengan Rukia.

"Hollow-hollow bodoh, bantuin gue napa?!" kata Grimmjow yang ternyata dari tadi di lindes ama hollow Fans clubnya Gin.

"Waahh, Grimmjow-san!!" bukannya nolong hollow yang bawa kamera itu malah moto Grimmjow yang sedang dalam keadaan nista itu.

"Horee, kita banyak dapet berita bagus nih." Kata seorang hollow kepada crew tabloid HM Hot Gila lainnya.

"Iyaa, sepertinya sudah cukup ayo kita pulang." Ajak hollow lainnya.

"Oh iya.. Terima kasih banyak ya Shinigami-san karena udah mau menjawab pertanyaan kami." Kata hollow yang bawa kamera dan semua crew tabloid pun menundukkan badan mereka tanda hormat lalu pergi sambil menyeret teman mereka yang di bekukan Hitsugaya tadi.

Ichigo dkk cengo. Mereka bingung kenapa sampai ada tabloid begituan di Hueco Mundo yang katanya menyeramkan itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa……!!!!!" Ichigo dkk nengok ke Grimmjow yang tereak.

Muncul seorang Ulquiorra dengan tampang coolnya, matanya melirik ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo pun membalas tatapannya dengan tampang ape-lo-liat-liat.

"Dadaaaahhh…" Soi Fon, Yumichika, Momo dan Rukia malah dadah-dadah sama Grimmjow yang diseret pulang dengan sangat mengerikan sama Ulquiorra.

"Eh, ngomong-ngemeng mau di apain nih si Baboon beku? Gue cape nyeretnya, berat taukk!!!" kata Ikakku sambil ngelus kepala botaknya.

"Masih beku toh, gue kira uda meleleh." Kata Rukia dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Udahlah di bakar aja." Usul Hisagi yang disambut anggukan semuanya.

"Hadou no 31, sakkahou!!" Kira memakai kidou yang berbentuk api untuk melelehkan Renji Baboon beku itu.

Baboon es itu mulai meleleh sampai akhirnya tubuh Renji mulai bergerak.

"Sialan lo semua, kenapa baru sekarang sih! Mau ngebunuh temen lo yang cakep ini ya.." baru juga bebas Renji udah ngomel-ngomel kaya ibu-ibu ga di kasih THR sedangkan yang lain muntah berjamaah.

"M..Maaf Renji.." Rukia masang tampang tanpa dosa yang manisss banget. Renji jadi salting sedangkan Ichigo cemburu berat dan Hisagi ma Kira main gaple bareng Fans clubnya Gin.(?)

"Umm.. Ya sudah, lupakanlah." Renji luluh, ga kuat sama muka innocentnya Rukia.

"Ahh, Gin-sama di bawa kabur sama monster berdada besar." Kata salah satu anggota Fans club Gin .

"Ayo kita kejar mereka!!!" kata anggota lain sambil ngepalin tangan di udara. Semua anggota Fans club Gin pun langsung pergi (baca: lari gaje) meninggalkan Ichigo dkk.

"Gin-sama Forever.." kata Soi Fon yang membaca tulisan di punggung para hollow Fans club Gin tadi.

"Ternyata serigala seperti dia punya Fans club juga ya." Kata Kira sedikit terkagum. Ichigo dkk sweatdrop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bagaimana pangeran, apa tempat ini nyaman buat lo?" tanya Aizen pada Byakuya yang mukanya dari tadi udah manyun gara-gara di sangkar mulu.

"Lo pikir gue nyaman di dalam sangkar kaya gini?" balas Byakuya dengan tatapan super dingin. Bukannya takut Aizen malah tambah jatuh cinta ma Byakuya.

"Lo tambah manis dengan wajah dingin itu." Jawab Aizen sambil senyum mesum.

"Dasar MANIAK!!" Byakuya memberi penekanan lebih pada kata maniak.

'Kami-sama, apa salah gue jadi gue berada dalam keadaan najis kaya gini.' Rintih Byakuya dalam hati.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Terlihat Ulquiorra masuk sambil masih menyeret Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra, lepasin gue!!" Grimmjow berontak sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya lepas dari tangan (baca: siksaan) Ulquiorra.

"Aha, Ulquiorra-chan.." sapa Aizen pada Espada kesayangannya itu. Ulquiorra tetep stay cool.

"Mana si Gin ya, biasanya dia muncul terus." Kata seseorang.

Aizen, Byakuya, Grimmjow, sama Ulquiorra celingukan nyari asal suara.

"Sepi nih ga da Gin."

"Ehhh, Tousen ngapain lo nongkrong di atas sono?" tanya Aizen. Tousen ternyata lagi nongkrong di atas dinding –uda kaya cicak aje-.

"Biasa, ngelap kaca jendela." Jawab Tousen santai.

"Buta lo, mana ada kaca jendela di atas dinding gitu!!" Grimmjow uda mau nimpuk Tousen pake sandal, tapi ga jadi soalnya dia lagi ga bawa sandal.

"Dinding apaan, udah jelas ini kaca kok, iya kan Byakuya?" kata Tousen dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa gue di bawa-bawah hah!!!" Byakuya ga terima di bawa-bawa ma si Buta dari Hueco Mundo itu. *gw juga gag rela!!*

Semuanya hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kebutaan Tousen itu.

"Gin sialan itu.." gumam Grimmjow pelan.

"Ehh, kenapa Grimmjow?" tanya Aizen sedikit penasaran.

"Begitulah.." Grimmjow langsung meninggalkan Aizen yang masih dalam keadaan penasaran.

"Dasar anak muda, aneh-aneh saja." Aizen sok tuwir.

"Chire, Senbonzakura.." Byakuya mencoba menghancurkan sangkar itu. Seketika itu juga kelopak sakura bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Fufufu.. Menyerah saja pangeran, itu tidak akan berhasil." Kata Aizen sambil memelintir poni superman kebanggaannya. Dan benar saja, sangkar itu tidak tergores sedikitpun.

"Cih.. Sebenarnya apa tujuan lo?" Byakuya memasukan Senbonzakura ke dalam sarung zanpakutounya.

Aizen tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan senyum liciknya pada Byakuya yang hampir saja membuat Byakuya muntah kalo dia ga jaga imejnya yang terhormat itu.

"Sepertinya lo mulai serius ya." Suasana berubah menjadi agak serius.

"Tidak juga." Kata Aizen dengan tampang yang dibuat se-cool mungkin.

"Aizen-sama, apa gue bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ya silahkan dan tolong panggilkan Halibel."

Ulquiorra membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tempat tadi. Dia mengambil sebuah benda dalam bajunya.

"PANGGILAN KEPADA TIA HALIBEL, DIHARAP SEGERA MENEMUI AIZEN-SAMA DI RUANGANNYA. SEKALI LAGI PANGGILAN KEPADA TIA HALIBEL DI HARAP SEGERA MENEMUI AIZEN-SAMA DI RUANGANNYA. TERIMA KASIH." Ternyata benda tadi itu adalah toa yang sudah disiapkannya untuk berjaga-jaga apabila diperlukan. Ulquiorra memanggil Halibel dengan toa itu.

WUUUUSSSHHH……

Halibel langsung muncul di hadapan Ulquiorra dengan tampang centil. Ulquiorra langsung tutup mata dengan tangannya.

"Ehh, kok tutup mata gitu sih?" Halibel bingung liat temennya itu.

"Risleting baju lo kebuka tuh." Jawab Ulquiorra yang masih tutup mata.

"Ooohhh.. Gue kira kenapa, polos banget sih lo." Halibel langsung nutup risleting bajunya itu.

"Sudah cepat masuk sana, Aizen-sama udah nungguin." Perintah Ulquiorra yang matanya uda ga ditutupin lagi.

"Iya, iya. Bubyee Ulqui.." Halibel mulai memasuki lapangan upacara, eh bukan maksudnya masuk ke ruangan Aizen.

Saat Halibel masuk, keadaan masih terasa serius.

'Tumben nih ada hawa kaya beginian.' Gumam Halibel dalam hati.

"Emm.. Ada apa manggil gue, Aizen-sama?" tanya Halibel.

"Ahh, Halibel tolong panggil anak buah lo yang dari tabloid HM Hot apa gituu." Kata Aizen yang ga inget nama tabloid pimpinan Halibel.

"Tumben, buat apaan?"

"Buat foto gue dan pangeran gue itu." Jawab Aizen sambil nunjuk Byakuya yang masih dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Aizen-sama nyimpen cowo keren kok ga bilang-bilang sih, curang!!" Halibel langsung ngedeketin Byakuya yang udah masang tampang was-was, soalnya dia paling alergi sama cewe kecuali sama Rukia tersayangnya itu.

"Mau ngapain lo?" Byakuya udah mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang sampai mentok ke tiang sangkar paling belakang.

"Waduhh, lumayan galak juga ya." Kata Halibel sambil mandangin Byakuya.

"Halibel!!" bentak Aizen dengan tampang sangar.

"Iya, iya. Gue panggil sekarang." Kata Halibel sambil ngambil handphone dari dalem bajunya.

"Moshi-moshi.. Cepat datang ke ruangan Aizen-sama sekarang juga, jangan lupa bawa kamera." kata Halibel pada orang yang di telponnya lalu mematikan sambungan handphone nya.

"Sebenarnya mau foto buat apa sih?"

"Buat undangan pernikahan." Jawab Aizen santai.

"WHATT?!!!!" Byakuya sama Halibel kaget bareng. Gile Aizen serius mau kawin ma Byakuya.

"Dunia akhirat gue ga bakal rela nikah ma lo." Kata Byakuya membuat tampang setenang mungkin padahal dalem hatnya uda panic kaya ada kebakaran besar terus pemadam ga dateng-dateng.

"Aizen-sama, gue beneran ga rela ni cowo keren nikah ma lo! Mending juga sama gue." Kata Halibel dengan tatapan jijik pada Aizen.

Aizen langsung ngirim death glare ke Halibel, yang membuat nyali Halibel langsung ciut.

"Fufufu.. Tousen, tolong ambilkan pakaian yang sudah ku persiapkan tadi." Kata Aizen minta tolong pada Tousen yang daritadi asik ngelap dinding yang dia kira kaca.

Tousen langsung mengambil baju terusan warna pink dengan gambar boneka teddy bear.

"Nih.." kata Tousen sambil ngelempar tu baju ke depan Aizen.

Aizen tersenyum iblis, terus ngambil toa dalam laci mejanya.

"TOUSEN!!!! INI BAJU GUE KALO KE ARISAN BUKAN BUAT NIKAH!!!!" Aizen langsung tereak tepat di telinga Tousen.

Halibel ngakak sedangkan Byakuya cuma bisa sweatdrop liat tu baju yang norak banget.

"Pertengkaran suami istri di mulai deh.." kata Halibel sambil masih ketawa megangin perutnya.

"Sejak kapan lo ikut arisan?" tanya Tousen yang telinganya uda bedarah-darah.

"Diem lo buta, lo juga diem Halibel!!!" kata Aizen dengan sangar. Halibel langsung memplester mulutnya sendiri dan Tousen masih masang muka innocent.

"Cepet ambil lagi yang laen!!" perintah Aizen pada Tousen lagi. Tousen langsung ngeloyor pergi.

Tookk..Tookk..Tookk..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Aizen. Smua mata tertuju ke pintu itu –untuk kesekian kali gue bilang dia bukan Miss Indonesia!!-.

"Permisi, kami dari tabloid HM Hot Gila." Kata orang itu yang ternyata anak buahnya Halibel.

"Masuk aja, ga di kunci kok." Kata Halibel sedikit ramah.

"Lama banget sih kalian datengnya." Kata Aizen.

"Maaf, tadi kami baru dapet berita bagus jadi ngerjain itu dulu. Kata salah satu hollow sambil menunduk.

"Berita apaan??" tanya Halibel penasaran.

"Begini loh Halibel-sama, si Gin bla..bla..bla.. sama cewe yang bla..bla..bla.." kata hollow itu sambil memperlihatkan foto yang berhasil ia peroleh tadi.

"Ahaa.. Bakal jadi berita besar nih!" kata Halibel dengan wajah puas.

Aizen yang denger dikit-dikit jadi penasaran juga apalagi pas denger nama Gin disebut-sebut.

"Ada apa dengan Gin?" tanya Aizen dengan mata menyelidik.

Halibel lalu memperlihatkan foto saat Gin menggendong Rangiku dengan bridal style. Mata Aizen membelalak.

"APA!!!" Aizen sudah mau merobek-robek foto itu kalau Halibel tidak langsung mengambil dan memasukkan foto itu dalam bajunya.

"Dasar si Gin itu." Kata Aizen.

"Ehh, ada apa dengan Gin?" tanya Tousen yang udah kembali dari ngambil pakaian.

"Ini loh.." Halibel memperlihatkan foto itu pada Tousen.

"Apaan?" tanya Tousen. Halibel sweatdrop, dia baru sadar kalo Tousen kan buta jadi ga liat.

Tiba-tiba ada angin kencang, foto-foto yang di pegang hollow dari tabloid HM Hot Gila tadi langsung berterbangan kemana-mana.

"Ehh, fotonya…!!" kata Halibel panik melihat foto itu berterbangan.

Satu foto jatuh dalam sangkar yang mengurung Byakuya. Byakuya mengambil foto itu, ia mencermati foto dua orang yang sedang berpelukan dalam foto itu.

Muka Byakuya langsung berubah jadi angker, reiatsunya meningkat dengan cepat.

"Kurosaki Ichigo.. Berani-beraninya lo meluk adik kesayangan gue!" ternyata foto yang terbang ke arah Byakuya tadi adalah foto Ichigo yang lagi meluk Rukia.

"Ehh, Aizen-sama, tu orang kenapa.." kata Halibel yang setelah merasakan reiatsu Byakuya meningkat langsung merinding.

"G-ga tau juga.." Aizen ternyata juga merinding.

"Gue bakal bunuh tu anak nanti!!!" muka Byakuya makin mengerikan, sampai membuat Aizen dan Tousen pelukan saking takutnya.

"Ehh…" tiba-tiba Ichigo merinding.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Rukia.

"Kayanya perasaan gue ga enak nih." Jawab Ichigo masih merinding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soul Society…**

"Sou-taichou jantungan?" tanya Zaraki sambil ngebenerin rambutnya yang agak bengkok habis di pake yachiru buat jadi tusuk sate.

"Iya, katanya sih begitu terus Byakuya di sandra Aizen." Kata Ukitake.

"Byakuya duet bareng Dewi Sandra? Curang tuh ga ngajak gue." Kyouraku malah budeg.

Ukitake langsung nulis kata-katanya tadi dalam buku catatan lalu di kasi liat ke Kyouraku. Dia ga tereak pake toa lagi gara-gara udah trauma sama kejadian beradarah di sekolah itu.

"APAAAAA!!! BYAKKUN DISANDRA?!!!" tiba-tiba datang seorang cewe berambut ungu gelombang panjang terurai dan mata abu-abu jernih persis seperti Byakuya.

"Ehh, Kazumei kidou-taichou.." sapa Ukitake dengan senyum.

"Ahaa.. Mayen-chan kecilkan sedikit suara lo itu." Kata Kyouraku sambil garuk-garuk telinga.

"Ya maaf deh.. Beneran tuh Byakkun di Sandra Aizen? Kenapa gue ga dapet kabar." Kata cewe itu dengan tampang khawatir.

"Gue juga kata kabar burung sih, tenang saja, mereka pasti baik-baik saja." Ukitake mencoba menenangkan cewe bernama Kazumei Mayen itu.

Mayen adalah orang yang sangat perhatian pada Byakuya. Bahkan bisa di bilang Mayen adalah adik angkat ke dua setelah Rukia.

Lalu sebuah kupu-kupu neraka menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya ada pengumuman penting yang di bawa kupu-kupu itu. Ukitake, Kyouraku, Mayen dan Zaraki langsung memakai peredam suara yang khusus di berikan untuk shinigami berlevel kapten oleh Unohana kapten divisi 4.

"PENGUMUMAN KEPADA SEMUA KAPTEN DIVISI DAN KAPTEN KIDOU CORPS DI HARAP SEGERA BERKUMPUL KE DIVISI 4, AKAN DI ADAKAN RAPAT DADAKAN MENGENAI TERSANDRANYA KUCHIKI BYAKUYA KAPTEN DIVISI 6."

Setelah mengumumkan berita itu, kupu-kupu neraka tadi langsung lenyap. Ukitake, Kyouraku, Mayen dan Zaraki melepas peredam suara mereka.

"Buset dah, kenapa sih kalo ada pengumuman selalu aja kaya begini, apa Yama-jii mau membuat semua kapten budeg missal." Protes Kyouraku yang selama berates-ratus tahun menerima pengumuman dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kalau begini gue bisa mati muda gara-gara budeg nih." Kata Mayen.

"Yasudahlah, ayo kita ke divisi 4." Ajak Ukitake. Dan mereka pun berjalan bersama ke divisi 4.

Semua kapten sudah berkumpul di hadapan Yamamoto sou-taichou yang dalam keadaan sekarat terkecuali Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, dan Byakuya pastinya karena mereka sedang ada di Hueco Mundo.

Yang hadir di sana yaitu, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Mayen, Komamura, Unohana, Zaraki dan Mayuri. Mereka berbaris berhadap-hadapan.

"Para kapten divisi sekalian, kalian pasti sudah mendengar tentang Kuchiki-taichou yang di sandra Aizen. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Kuchiki Rukia dari divisi 13 menelpon untuk meminta bantuan.." sou-taichou member jeda sebentar pada perkataannya.

"Dan aku sudah memutuskan beberapa kapten yang akan menyusul ke Hueco Mundo." Sambungnya lagi.

"Siapa saja itu?" kata Ukitake penasaran.

"Aku akan mengirim, Zaraki-taichou dari divisi 11, Kurotsuchi-taichou dari divisi 12 dan Kazumei kidou-taichou dari Kidou Corps. Keputusan tidak bisa di ubah lagi titik!" kata sou-taichou tegas.

"Yare..yare.. kebetulan sekali gue pengen meneliti para makhluk di Hueco Mundo itu." Kata Mayuri dengan muka bersinar-sinar.

"DASAR MANIAK!!!" semua kapten langsung meneriaki Mayuri.

"Rapat di tutup, kalian harus membawa pulang Kuchiki-taichou kalau tidak maka tidak akan ada lagi kapten duren yang keren di Gotei 13. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!!"

**------To Be Continued-----**

BinBin : Nyahaaaa.. Thanks buat yang uda ngereview!!! Aku cinta kalian yang udah review!!!! HAHAHAHAA…

Ichigo : wahaa… ada adegan Ichiruki asiikk…

Byakuya : Kurosaki Ichigo… *kelopak sakura langsung bertebaran kemana-mana*

Ichigo : Ugyaaaaaaaaaaa…..!!!!!!!

Rukia : Ehem, adegan terlalu mengerikan jadi ga di muat.

BinBin : Oh ya, gue nampilin satu OC yang murni PUNYA GUE! Itu cerminan dari diri gue tuh. Ayo perkenalkan diri lo sana *nendang Mayen*

Mayen : Haloo.. Nama gue Kazumei Mayen. Umur 14 tahun di dunia nyata dan 103 tahun di Soul Society. Gue sayaaaangggg banget ma Byakkun yan...umphh!! *di bekep author*

Binbin : Lebih jelasnya baca yang di bawah ini.

Nama OC : Kazumei Mayen

Ket. Fisik : Tinggi 165cm Rambut ungu panjang gelombang, mata abu-abu.

Jabatan : Captain Kidou Corps

Zanpakutou : Zayretsu –suka aja w ma kata itu-

Sifat : Sedikit kekanak-kanakan dan manja apalagi kalo sama Byakuya, cerewet, tapi sebenarnya baikkk banget, kadang juga blo'on dan lemot, musuh bebuyutan sama Hitsugaya, manggil Rukia dengan nee-san.

Renji : Gue ada sedikit rasa nih sama Mayen, tapi dia lengket mulu ma taichou!!

Rukia : Tabahkan hatimu Baboon. *nimpuk Renji pake pisang segepok*

Aizen : Kenapa imej gue selalu ancur sih…

Mayen : Ahaaa. Nie author kayanya ngefans banget sama toa, kalo ada adegan tereak pasti ada toa.

Hitsugaya : Haa. Maklumi lah author dodol ini.

BinBin + all character except Byakuya dan Ichigo : Mohon reviewnya lagi!!!

Byakuya : Goukei, Senbonzakura kageyoshi!!

Ichigo : UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.. AMPUUUUUUNNN!!!!!!

Byakuya : Readers yang baik hati jangan lupa review ya.. *sambil ngedipin mata*

BinBin + Mayen : *mimisan, tepar*

Rukia : Kyaaaaa… author tewaaassssssss!!!!!!

Tekan ijo-ijo di bawah dengan semangat 45!!!


	6. Ancaman

BinBin : Hulaaaaa minna..! *di timpuk karena lama update*. Maap deh, gue sibuk ngerjain tugas neh… arghhh liburan akan selesai! Bagaimana ini!!!!

Mayen : Salah lo ga ngerjain dari awal!

Ichigo : Ehh.. udah update ya..

BinBin : Makasih banget buat yang udah review!! Ayo kita balas review!!!

Byakuya : Pertama dari, **Aurorafyfy**. Ehh?? Mau foto sama gue, ayuukk.

BinBin + Mayen : *ngirim death glare ke Aurorafyfy*

Rukia : Terus dari **Kurou chan,** author yang bikin juga makin gila tuh.

Hisagi : Dari **Hinamori sakura chan, **wahh dia tebar pesona! yahh kadang cepet kadang lelet juga ni author. GinRan di chap ini juga ada sedikit tuh.

Tousen : Next dari **Yuinayuki chan, **Gin sama Rangiku? Di chap ini ada kok mereka kemana. Hohoho..

BinBin : Dari **DeiDei chan captainofthehell, **panjang banget penname nya. Hohoo, byakkun kan duda keren yang di gilai cewek di SS, emm.. udah di jelasin lewat PM kan.

Hitsugaya : Selanjutnya dari **Kazuka Ichirunatsu23, **wah, senpainya author neh. Ehh.. Halibel kan lawan gw di winter war, tapi udah di tusuk Aizen ya Halibel.

BinBin : Huaaaaa… Aizen jahat!! Padahal gw kan ngefans sama Halibel!!!!

Aizen : Ehh.. Gue jahat ya. Hahahaa.. next dari **Airis Hinamori, **jiahhh.. dia malah bertempur sama GJ dan Baboon. Ahhaaa, mereka hidup untuk disiksa kayanya.

Byakuya : Dari **Shena Blitz, **WHAT?? Lo tunangan gue, sejak kapan?? Si Aizen tuh jd mau nikahin gw gara-gara gue adalah pencipta patung chappy pink yang sangat di sukai Aizen.

Renji : Yahaaa selanjutnya dari **Hitsu Hime Chan, **hohoo tentu saja donk!

Rukia : Next dari **Namie Amalia, **sifatnya aja kok yang mirip rambut mah ya kagag lah. Nie author suka ama cewe yang rambutnya ungu.

Ichigo : Wujudnya Mayen tuh kaya gimana sih?

Mayen : Gue? Gue tu dalam khayalan nie author kaya di prof pic nya author, cewe rambut ungu, centil, tapi kadang blo'on.

Readers : *nimpuk pake ayam* Oii kelamaan!! Cepetan mana ficnya?!

BinBin : Ya ampun, sabar napa. Iya deh bales reviewnya bersambung di bawah ya. RnR yaaa!!

**Disclaimer : DENGAN SANGAT BAHAGIA GUE UMUMKAN BAHWA BLEACH PUNYA GUE!!!! *DI BAKAR TITE KUBO***

* * *

**Shinigami Days**

**Chapter 6**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor/Supernatural**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hueco Mundo**

Mayen, Mayuri dan Zaraki keluar dari pintu Garganta dengan mulus, berbeda dengan Ichigo dkk yang harus meluncur seperti roket.

"Yare..yare.. Gue gak nyangka Hueco Mundo udaranya sepanas ini." Kata Mayuri sambil kipas-kipas pake daun mangga (?).

"Ken-chan, kapan kita bisa ketemu Ichi?" Yachiru tiba-tiba muncul dari punggung Zaraki.

"Yachiru, kita kesini bukan untuk bertemu dengan jeruk itu, kita harus menyelamatkan Byakkun!" tegas Mayen sambil menggulung rambut ungu lavendernya yang panjang agar tidak panas. Mayen hanya menggulung sebagian rambutnya lalu menusukkan sebuah konde cantik berwarna violet. Sisa rambutnya yang tidak di konde terurai liar sedikit tertiup angin.

"Apapun itu, gue Cuma mau bersenang-senang disini." Kata Zaraki sambil menghunus zanpakutounya.

Sedangkan Mayuri terdiam memandang Mayen yang terlihat sangat imut dengan rambut yang sekarang di konde itu.

"Mayuri-chan, jangan bengong donk! Ayo cepat!" panggil Mayen yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Mayuri.

"Tapi walaupun imut, dia tetep aja cerewet.." gumam Mayuri pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Mayen dan Zaraki.

Mayen mengeluarkan handphone nya. Memencet keypadnya dengan penuh semangat.

Tatitutatitatatatatatatatat… *apaan neh?*

"Halo.. Nee-san." Sapa Mayen pada orang yang dia telpon.

"Nee-san muke lo peank, sejak kapan gue jadi Nee-san lo Mayen!!" jawab seseorang di telpon dengan cukup kasar.

"Ehh…!!! Chibi-taichou kenapa lo yang angkat telpon nya hah, mana Nee-san!!" seru Mayen tak kalah kasarnya.

"Tentu saja gue yang angkat, ini kan handphone gue!!" jawab orang yang ternyata Hitsugaya itu.

Mayen melihat layar handphone nya, dan benar saja dia salah memencet nomor.

Blusssshhh…

Wajah Mayen langsung memerah karena malu.

"G-gue salah nomor, maaf deh.." kata Mayen yang sekarang sedikit lebih lembut.

"Hah, jangn bohong. Bilang aja kalo lo kangen sama gue." Kata Hitsugaya dengan PDnya.

"Bodoh, siapa juga yang kangen sama kapten pendek kayak lo!!" seru Mayen. Zaraki dan Mayuri yang mendengarnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar manja, kekanak-kanakan!!!" Hitsugaya gak mau kalah, dan tejadilah perang mulut antara Mayen dan Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou berikan handphone itu ke gue." Terdengar suara Rukia dari handphone mencoba mengambil alih keadaan.

"Gak ma..UKH!!" Hitsugaya kukuh memegang handphone nya tapi langsung dapet serangan dari Sode no Shirayuki.

"Haloo.. Mayen." Sapa Rukia yang sekarang sudah berhasil mendapatkan handphone itu setelah dengan terpaksa membekukan Hitsugaya yang keras kepala itu.

"Ahh.. Nee-san!!" Mayen sekarang mulai ceria dan centil.

"Nee-san, sekarang gue, Mayuri-chan, Yachiru dan Ken-chan sudah berada di Hueco Mundo. Nee-san tunggu di situ, kami akan menyusul ke tempat kalian. Hehe.." Kata Mayen sambil cengengesan.

"Ahh.. Iya, kami tunggu deh. Emm.. Mayen, lo udah denger tentang Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia dengan hati-hati, dia tau kalau Mayen pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Byakuya seperti dirinya.

"I-iya.. Gue akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Byakkun!!!" tegas Mayen dengan background Mayuri dan Zaraki yang lagi kipas-kipasan.

* * *

**Aizen's Room..**

Aizen sedang asyik memeluk patung Chappy kesayangannya itu ketika Ulquiorra, Halibel dan Grimmjow masuk ke ruangannya.

"Gin belum pulang juga?" tanya Tousen sambil mencet-mencet remote TV –sejak kapan ada TV?-

"Belum, masih asik pacaran kali." Jawab Halibel sambil matanya mengejek ke Grimmjow.

"Cih, jangan melirik gue seperti itu Ratu gossip Hueco Mundo." Balas Grimmjow tersenyum masam.

"Sampai kapan gue mau di tahan?" tanya Byakuya sambil memegangi jeruji sangkar itu.

"Bukannya sudah gue bilang lo bakal nikah sama gue." Aizen melepaskan pelukannya pada patung Chappy itu dan mendekati Byakuya.

"Gue ga sudi!!!!" Byakuya ngeluarin death glare nya.

"Aizen-sama, dia terlalu keren buat lo mending buat gue aja." Rengek Halibel tapi langsung dape death glare dari Aizen.

"Kok ACnya mati lagi sih, Aizen-sama." Keluh Grimmjow kepanasan.

"Iya juga nih panasss…" Halibel udah buka risleting bajunya tapi langsung aja Ulquiorra ngirim death glare dan Grimmjow ngiler.

"Hentikan aksi mesum lo itu." Kata Ulquiorra dingin sambil nutup mata.

"Aaa.. Ulqui jahat.." protes Halibel sambil nutup lagi risleting bajunya dengan terpaksa.

"Eh, ini TV kok daritadi ga ada gambarnya ya.." kata Tousen bingung.

Aizen, Halibel, dan Grimmjow langsung nengok ke tangan Tousen.

"INNALILLAHI, TOUSEN BUTA!!!! ITU REMOTE AC BUKAN REMOTE TV DODOL!!!!!" mereka langsung tereak ngeliat Tousen mencet-mencet remote AC dengan semangat dan mengerikan hingga AC di ruangan Aizen langsung konslet.

"Ehh.. masa sih, terus mana remote TV nya??" tanya Tousen innocent.

"CARI DI IDUNG LO!!!" Bentak Grimmjow yang udah sewot.

"Ohh.." Tousen langsung ngorek-ngorek hidungnya nyari remote itu. Semuanya langsung sweatdrop ngeliat Tousen.

"Kok ga ada remotenya?" kata Tousen sambil tangannya masih berekreasi dalam hidungya.

"Bodohnya ga ketolongan ya." Kata Halibel yang udah cape ngeliat Tousen.

"Iya nih.." jawab Tousen mengakui. Semua langsung masang tampang sweatdrop lagi kecuali Ulquiorra. – Byakuya juga ikutan sweatdrop-

Grimmjow yang udah lelah, letih, lesu dengan Tousen berbaik hati ngasih remote TV ke si buta dari Hueco Mundo itu.

"Makasih Grimmjow!" kata Tousen sambil tersenyum nepsong.

"Ya,ya,ya.." balas Grimmjow ga niat.

Tousen langsung mencet remote itu. Dan duduk dengan santai di depan TV bareng Grimmjow dan Halibel.

"Oke lanjut.." kata Aizen kembali menghadapi Byakuya.

"Fufufu.. Begini kah akhir dari Kuchiki Byakuya, duda paling keren se Soul Society.." ejek Aizen.

Byakuya naik darah. Dia langsung mengeluarkan Senbonzakuranya.

"Ban…" Byakuya udah mau bankai tuh tapi..

"Ahh… uhhh.. ahhh…uhh…" Aizen dan Byakuya langsung nengok ke arah TV.

Dan tampaklah Tousen, Grimmjow, dan Halibel yang lagi asik nonton dengan muka mesum mereka, sedangkan Ulquiorra menutup rapa-rapat matanya.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH TOUSEN, GJ, HALIBEL!!!!!! APA-APAAN ITU YANG KALIAN TONTON HAH!!!" Aizen masang tampang pengen makan orang.

"Film biru, Aizen-sama." Jawab mereka bertiga tanpa nengok ke arah Aizen yang mukanya udah angker, sedangkan Byakuya mukanya udah merah ngeliat adegan hot dalem TV itu.

"Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu!!"

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……..!!!!!!!!!!" seketika itu juga Tousen, Grimmjow, Halibel beserta TV yang malang nasibnya itu pun terbang melayang ke langit Hueco Mundo.

"Ulqui-chan, pastikan mereka mendarat dengan menggunakan parasut. Gue ga mau kehilangan espada tingkat atas." Perintah Aizen dan Ulquiorra pun langsung menghilang dari hadapan Aizen dan Byakuya.

Byakuya masih cengo dengan kejadian melayangnya makhluk tak beruntung itu.

"Kalian selalu seperti itu ya.." kata Byakuya dengan wajah coolnya.

"Huh, mereka memang bodoh." Balas Aizen sambil membetulkan poni supermannya.

"Sesuai sama pimpinannya juga bodoh." Kata Byakuya sambil memegang zanpakutounya.

"3 hari lagi kita akan menikah, undangan sudah di sebar ke penjuru Hueco Mundo lewat tabloid HM Hot Gila."

"APA!!! Gue ga sudi dunia akherat!!!" Byakuya menendang sangkarnya.

"Fufufu.. Diamlah, nanti pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Aizen memandang nya dengan tatapan nepsong.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!!" Kelopak-kelopak sakura berterbangan dimana-mana.

"Huh.. Sepertinya pangeran gue mulai marah, kalau begini apa boleh buat." Kata Aizen sambil mengambil toa dari dalam bajunya.

"STAAAAAAAAARRRRRKK!!!!!"

Wuuussshh…..

Stark langsung berada di ruangan Aizen. Dia masih mengucek matanya yang sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur.

"Ada apaan sih?!" tanya Stark kesal.

"Tolong ambilkan cermin ajaib gue." Kata Aizen.

"Lo ganggu tidur siang gue yang nyaman Cuma buat nyuruh gue ngambil barang begituan!!!" protes Stark dengan wajah angker. Tapi wajah angkernya ga mempan ke Aizen. Malah Aizen langsung menatapnya dengan tampang kalo-ga-cepet-gue-ambil-semua-dvd-rhoma irama-lo.

Stark akhirnya ngalah dan pergi mengambil cermin ajaib Aizen. Sementara itu Byakuya mulai menyerang sangkar itu. Tetapi sangkar itu tetap kukuh dan berdiri kuat layaknya Monas (?).

"Wahh… Ternyata pangeran tertarik untuk melawan gue ya." Kata Aizen sambil menangkis serangan kelopak sakura Byakuya. Byakuya yang udah frustasi nyerang sangkar itu mulai menyerang Aizen dengan sakuranya.

"Aizen-sama, cerminnya dataaaang.." seru Stark dan Aizen langsung memebelalak karena Stark melempar cermin ajaib itu.

BRUAAAKKK….!!

Cermin ajaib sukses menimpa Aizen dan Byakuya pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Aizen.

Dan jadilah sekarang Aizen bajunya compang-camping dengan luka gores di tangan nya sambil masih tertindih cermin ajaib.

"STAARRRKKKK!!!! KURANG AJAR LOOO!!" Stark langsung kabur dari hadapan Aizen sambil cengengesan.

"Cepat lepasin gue atau gue bunuh lo!!" ancam Byakuya.

Aizen tersenyum. Sekarang dia sudah berhasil berdiri dan membersihkan kotoran di bajunya.

"Apa yang lucu!" Byakuya heran melihat Aizen yang tersenyum gaje.

"Coba aja bunuh gue dan lo akan tau apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua." Kata Aizen sambil menunjuk cermin ajaib yang memunculkan gambar cewe pendek berambut hitam se bahu dan satu cewe berambut ungu yang sedang tersenyum ceria.

Wajah Byakuya memucat, tangannya tergenggam menahan amarah. Gambar dalam cermin itu adalah Rukia dan Mayen, orang-orang yang sangat dia sayangi sebagai kakak. Byakuya menjatuhkan Senbonzakuranya.

"Sialan lo Aizen!!!"

* * *

**Las Noces 2****nd**** Tower**

"Sial, kenapa sou-taichou mengirimkan cewe rambut ungu itu sih!!!" protes Hitsugaya.

"Bukannya itu bagus kalau cewe rambut ungu itu ada disini." Kata Mayen yang sudah berada di belakang Hitsugaya.

"M-mayen sejak kapan lo ada di belakang gue?!" Hitsugaya sedikit terkaget.

'Manisnya…' gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati setelah melihat Mayen.

"Baru aja kok, hei.. kenapa ngeliatin gue kaya gitu sih!!" kata Mayen sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Hitsugaya langsung memalingkan mukanya dan menjauh dari Mayen.

"Kazumei kidou-taichou!!" panggil Hisagi sambil menghampiri Mayen.

"Sagisagi-chan!! Sudah lama ga ketemu ya.." Mayen langsung bergelayut di tangan kekar Hisagi.

"Berhentilah manggil gue dengan nama itu." Hisagi sedikit tidak menyukai panggilan itu.

"Yare..yare.. Kenapa lo ninggalin gue sih, shunpo lo cepet banget." Mayuri yang baru aja dateng langsung ngelap keringetnya pake handuk.

Mayen menggembongkan pipinya, sifat kekanak-kanakannya mucul.

"Habisnya kalian lambat sekali." Kata Mayen sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"Taichou gue mana??" tanya Ikakku yang bingung karena ga liat Zaraki dari tadi.

"Gue disini…" tiba-tiba Zaraki langsung muncul dari bawah lantai Las Noches.

"Kok muncul lewat situ sih taichou?" tanya Yumichika.

"Biar keliatan keren. Hohoho." Jawab Zaraki. Semua langsung sweatdrop.

"Ken-chan, lo keren banget!" seru Yachiru dengan ceria.

"Emm.. Kazumei kidou-taichou.." kata Renji Baboon malu-malu.

"Ehh, Renji. Gue bawain lo pisang neh." Mayen langsung ngeluarin pisang dari dalem bajunya.

Renji langsung mencomot tu pisang dan mojok buat nikmatin pisang sendirian.

"Sifat Baboon nya gak pernah hilang ya.." kata Soi Fon sambil menghela nafas.

"Udah bawaan dari lahir tuh kayanya." Kata Momo.

"Nyokapnya ngidam apa sih jadi punya anak yang kaya begitu." Kata Kira heran.

"Rangiku kok gak keliatan.." kata Mayen mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dia di bawa kabur sama si muka srigala." Jawab Hitsugaya sebel gara-gara fuku-taichounya kabur ga jelas.

"Wahh.. So sweet.." gumam Mayen dengan wajah bersinar-sinar. Semua langsung make kacamata item biar ga kesilauan.

"So sweet muke lo peank!! Dasar fuku-taichou ga berguna tuh dia." Kata Hitsugaya makin sebel.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Nee-san dan si jeruk itu??" tanya Mayen celingukan nyari Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Itu, lagi mojok beduaan." Tunjuk Kira pada sebuah pohon duren yang tinggal batangnya doank.

"Ehh…" kata Mayen sambil mengelus dagunya.

Sementara itu di bawah pohon duren yang udah tinggal batangnya itu ada dua ekor makhluk sedang duduk mesra.

"Hei jeruk, ngapain lo bawa gue ke sini?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang lagi ngasah Zangetsunya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan berhenti mengasah. Ia memandang Rukia.

"Hanya ingin berduaan saja. Di sana mereka berisik banget." Bisik Ichigo ke telinga Rukia hingga membuat Rukia memerah.

"L-lo.. G-ga bercanda kan.." kata Rukia terbata-bata.

"Hustt.. Ga usah bicara lagi, nikmati aja suasana yang ada." Ichigo mulai mendekatkan mukanya ke Rukia. Semakin dekat hingga beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

Setelah tinggal satu centimeter lagi…

"JERUK MESUUUMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BRUUUUAAKKK!!!!!

Sebuah sandal jepit Volcom (?) melesat tepat di kepala Ichigo.

"Aduhhh, sialan!! Siapa tuh?!" jerit Ichigo sambil memusut kepalanya yang membenjol.

"Wahh.. Ichigo ternyata lo mesum juga ya." Kata Ikakku yang turun dari atas pohon tempat Ichigo dan Rukia berduaan.

"I-ikakku.. Sejak kapan??" tanya Rukia yang mukanya tambah merah gara-gara kepergok.

"Ehem.. Bagaimana kalau hal ini sampai ketahuan Byakkun ya??" Mayen, Renji dan Hisagi muncul di depan mereka.

"M-mayen.." wajah Ichigo memucat kalau ingat apa yang akan Byakuya lakukan kalau hal ini sampai ketahuan.

"Kalau foto ini sampai kesebar gimana ya.." Soi Fon, Momo dan Kira memandangi selembar foto di tangan Mayuri.

"I-itu.. Foto apa?" Ichigo seakan meleleh melihat foto dia yang akan mencium Rukia itu.

"Bisa dibayangkan Byakkun akan mengubur lo dalam bermilyaran sakura." Kata Mayen menakut-nakuti.

"Dan bisa juga Taichou akan mencincang lo sampai halus dengan Senbonzakura." Kata Renji dengan gaya yang sok cool.

Ichigo makin pucat, tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Tapi tenang, foto ini ga bakal kami kasih ke Byakuya kalau lo mau nurutin permintaan kami." Kata Hitsugaya dan Yumichika yang mucul dari samping mereka.

"Semua permintaan kami." Zaraki dan Yachiru lagi-lagi mucul dari bawah lantai.

Ichigo majang muka melas. Dia mau aja kalo di suruh ma shinigami laen asal jangan Zaraki, karena pasti Zaraki akan mengajaknya berkelahi dan semua berakhir dengan terlukanya tubuh Ichigo yang kekar dan menawan. –kyaa!!!-

Ichigo tekanan batin. Inilah pilihan terberat dalam hidupnya. –lebay-

"Rukia, lo ga apa-apa kan?" Renji langsung caper sama Rukia.

"Gak kok! Hoi Ichigo, lo turutin apa kata mereka aja deh daripada lo mati di bantai Nii-sama. Kalau lo mati nanti gue…" Rukia terdiam, dia mau bilang kalau Ichigo mati dia pasti akan sedih banget.

"Akan apa Nee-san?" tanya Mayen menyelidik.

"T-tidak kok.." Rukia menggeleng dengan muka yang merah.

"Ya sudahlah.." kata Ichigo pasrah. Sedangkan para shinigami lainnya langsung tersenyum setan.

"Ssstt… Sepertinya ada yang mendekat." Kata Hitsugaya langsung memandangi sekitarnya.

Mereka langsung bersikap siaga. Rukia, Ichigo, Soi Fon, Hisagi, Kira, Momo, Hitsugaya, dan Zaraki langsung mengeluarkan zanpakutou mereka. Sedangkan Mayen dan Mayuri bikin ramuan aneh dan Renji ngacungin pisang kebanggaannya(?).

"Siapa disana?" tanya Hisagi ketika terdengar suara langkah seseorang di dekatnya.

"Ahaa.. Saya sales dari toko Baca Bersama, hanya ingin menawarkan tabloid HM Hot Gila edisi tebaru, khusus dan eksklusif!!" kata seorang cowo di hadapan mereka.

"Sales toa yang dulu!!!" kata Ichigo dkk serempak sedangkan Mayen, Mayuri, Zaraki dan Yachiru Cuma bingung ngeliat tu orang.

"Ehh.. Kalian.." kata cowo yang ternyata Urahara itu.

"Kok lo bisa di sini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Karena disini ada lowongan kerja makanya gue kesini." Jawab Urahara santai.

'Orang ini selalu bekerja sebagai sales ya..' gumam Ichigo dkk sambil sweatdrop.

"Lo bilang tadi tabloid HM Hot Gila edisi khusus, gue mau liat." Kata Soi Fon sambil mau mengambil tabloid itu dari tangan Urahara.

"Eitt.. Bayar dulu." Urahara langsung memeluk tabloid HM Hot Gila itu.

"Ichigo, bayarin tuh.." seru Hisagi sedikit nyengir.

"Sialan lo semua.." gumam Ichigo yang dengan terpaksa membuka dompetnya yang super duper tipis situ.

"Kere banget nih Ichigo." Ejek Renji dengan muka yang menjengkelkan. Ichigo jadi langsung pengen nyekek tu Baboon idup.

Akhirnya Ichigo menyerahkan uang jajan terakhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Nih tabloidnya.." kata Urahara yang langsung ngilang setelah nerima uang dari Ichigo.

"Apaan sih isinya?" Mayen langsung mendekati Soi Fon yang megang tabloid itu.

Mata Soi Fon dan Mayen langsung membelalak.

"APA!!!" kata mereka serempak.

"Eh, ada apa??" Rukia, Ichigo dan para shinigami itu mendekati Soi Fon dan Mayen yang berdiri mematung.

Mereka membaca tulisan pada sampul tabloid HM Hot Gila itu. Roman wajah mereka berubah.

"APAAA!!! TIGA HARI LAGI!!!!"

* * *

**Las Noches 3****rd**** Tower, Gin's Room**

"Bagaimana Rangiku, tempat ini bagus kan?" tanya Gin yang masih menggandeng tangan Rangiku.

"Emm.. Sangat bagus, bagaimana bisa ada pemandangan matahari tenggelam di tempat seperti ini?" Rangiku heran, bagaimana bisa Hueco Mundo yang langitnya selalu malam bisa meiliki pemandangan se indah ini.

Mereka sedang duduk berduaan di atap ruangan Gin. Pemandangan yang terlihat memang sangat indah.

"Setelah tau lo bakal ke Hueco Mundo, gue langsung membuat tempat ini." Rangiku tersenyum malu mendengat jawaban Gin.

"Sudah lama kita ga ketemu kan.." kata Rangiku sambil bersender di bahu Gin.

Gin hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman andalannya itu.

"Kenapa lo pergi..?" tanya Rangiku ingat kejadian saat Aizen dkk pergi meninggalkan Soul Society.

"Maaf Rangiku.." hanya itu jawaban dari Gin.

Suasana hening sesaat hingga..

DUAAAARRRRRR…!!!!

"Ehh.. Ada bintang jatuh!!" seru Rangiku.

"Bukan!! Itu mah meteor.." kata Gin.

"Bodoh!!! Itu gue yang meluncur tauk!!!" Rangiku dan Gin berpaling.

Dan disitulah berdiri seorang Tousen The Tuna Netra dari Hueco Mundo lagi belibet ngelepas parasut yang memang sudah di siapkan Aizen untuk keselamatan anak buahnya ketika ada kejadian gawat.

"Haloo.. Matsumoto." Sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"TOUSENN!!!!" terlihat wajah shock, kaget, dan jijik dari Rangiku dan Gin.

"Kenapa lo ada disini?" tanya Gin.

"Biasa, kena marah sama Aizen-sama." Jawab Tousen.

"Marah kenapa??" Rangiku mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tadi gue, Grimmjow, sama Halibel nonton film biru terus Aizen-sama langsung ngamuk." Cerita Tousen.

Rangiku dan Gin langsung sweatdrop.

"Gin, dunia serasa sepi kalo ga ada lo." Keluh Tousen sambil meluk Gin tapi langsung dapet bogem mateng dari Rangiku.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati Gin gue!!" Rangiku langsung masang tampang angker.

Tiba-tiba di luar ruangan suara sangat gaduh.

"Gin-sama…Gin-sama… Keluarkan Gin-sama!!!" suara makin gaduh dan pintu di gedor-gedor. Gin, Rangiku dan Tousen segera turun dari atap.

"Kayanya itu Fans club lo deh Gin." Kata Tousen sambil ngintipin dari jendela ruangan Gin.

"Sial, kenapa mereka mesti dateng sih!" Gin menggebrak meja di dekatnya.

"Gin-sama… Gin-sama..!!!!" suara makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini." Kata Rangiku yang di jawab dengan anggukan Gin dan Tousen.

Pintu ruangan Gin jebol dan para hollow fans Gin pun berhamburan di ruangan itu. Untung saja Gin, Rangiku, dan Tousen sudah melarikan diri ke tempat lain.

"Gin, sepertinya gue harus pergi sekarang. Taichou pasti akan mengamuk kalau gue pergi terlalu lama." Kata Rangiku.

"Lo ga boleh pergi!!" Gin menahan Rangiku. Ia menarik tanga Rangiku yang sudah hendak pergi.

"Tapi gue harus pergi Gin!" Rangiku mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Gin yang sangat kuat.

"Ga akan gue biarin!!" Gin tetep ngotot.

"Cih.. Kalau begini terpaksa gue pake cara lain." Kata Rangiku.

"Unare, Haineko!!"

----**To Be Continued**----

* * *

BinBin : Yihaaa… Maaf ya kalo chap kali ini rada garing, ide humor gw melayang entah kemana. Huaaaa…

Mayen : Dasar, oke lets sambung bales review nya..

Rukia : Dari **Ruise yang katanya males login,** hahaa.. Nii-sama itu anti cewe setelah Hisana nee-chan meninggal. Pokoknya anti cewek kecuali gue, bahkan sama Mayen pun Nii-sama kadang suka beribet ga jelas kalo dekat Mayen.

Gin : Dari **Mpin itu fifin, **uda tau kan gue sama Rangiku kemana. Oww nue author bikin w romantic.. akhirnya… *nangis gaje*

Rangiku : Waduhh.. Gin jangan nangis gitu malu-maluin aja! Oke next dari **4869fans Nikazemaru, **hahahaa iya Kuchiki-taichou emank harus sabar. Jangan lupa review lagi ya.

Hitsugaya : Terakhir dari **Shinomori Naomi, **cihh.. author sialan di chap kemaren pake nutup mata w segala!!! Baca dari chapter 1 pasti bakal tau kenapa Aizen jadi suka sama Byakuya.

BinBin : Kyaaaa gue cinta kalian semua yang review!! Ayo review lagi ya!!

All character : Makasih udah mau ngebaca fic gaje ini sampe chap 6…

Note : Maaf kalau update chapternya sekarang jadi lama.

**MARI TEKAN IJO IJO DI BAWAH DENGAN TERTAWA!!!**


	7. The Preparation

BinBin : Minna-san!!! I'm come back!!! –di timpuk karena kelamaan-

Mayen : Dari mana lagi sih lo?  
BinBin : Gue lagi banyak ulangan jadi ga bisa ngetik. Huhuuuu , MAAP BANGET YA!!!!! –sembah sujud-

Ichigo : Manknya lo belajar pas ulangan? Bukannya lo Cuma baca sedikit duank terus malah baca komik.

BinBin : Ikhh..!! Ga kok ga selalu begitu!! Oh iya, ayo kita bales review dulu!!!!

Rukia : Pertama dari **Kurou-chan, **hahhaa iya Tousen makin parah.

Ulquiorra : Kedua dari **Kazuka-ichirunatsu23, **gue mank polos banget ga kaya author dan Ichigo yang mesum itu.

BinBin + Ichigo : *ngedeath glare Ulquiorra*

Mayen : Ketiga dari **NaMie AmaLia, **mungkin karena Cuma denger suaranya aja Tousen langsung mesum. WHAT?! Gue lucu? Memangnya gue ada tampang pelawak ya.

Hitsugaya : Selanjutnya dari **hikari kinomoto, ***blushing* ngelirik gimana maksudnya? HitsuHina? Asal lo tau aja nie author ga suka pair HitsuHina. Hiks..Hiks.. *nangis gaje*

Byakuya : Dari **Shena Blitz, **hahaha sebegitunya kah muka Aizen sampai pake wayang golek segala.

BinBin : Next dari **DeiDei-chan CaptainOfTheHell, **wah Ijen mau di bazooka? Kayanya seru tuh, gue nonton aja dah.

Rukia : Lalu dari **Chizu Michiyo, **hahaha kayanya Cuma denger suaranya aja tuh Tousen. Eh, ada yang minta HitsuHina lagi nih author.

BinBin : HitsuHina ya.. *mikir setengah mati* ntar dicoba deh. Hehee maap ya soalnya ga suka HitsuHina.

Gin : Selanjutnya dari **Yumemiru Reirin, **Hah? Gue ga napsu kok!!

Aizen : Dari **risa toushiro20, **APA?!! Lo bilang gue gila dan harus ke RSJ Hueco Mundo?!! GUE WARAS TAUK!! WARAS!!!!!

Grimmjow + Stark : *nyeret Aizen ke RSJ Hueco Mundo*

Renji : Dari **Airis Hinamori, **makin gokil? Wah author lo di puji tuh!

BinBin : Kyaa~ makasih Airis-san!!! *meluk Airis*

Momo : Next dari **Tako_agni, **ahaha Author udah kasian sama Baboon jadi ga disiksa dulu. Uhh… Sebenarnya gue cemburu berat!!!! Apa sih lebihnya Mayen dari pada gue ini?! –emosi-

Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Hisagi,+ Grimmjow : BANYAK!!!!

Mayen : Ehh?? –bangga-

Momo : -nangis gaje-

BinBin : Daripada ntar jadi berantem, bales reviewnya di sambung di bawah aja ya. Met baca jangan lupa REVIEW!!!!!

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Om Kubo tapi Om Kubo udah janji mau mewarisin Bleach ke gw ntar. –tendanged-**

* * *

**Shinigami Days**

**Chapter 7 : The Preparation**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor/Supernatural (Sedikit Romance)**

* * *

**Las Noches 2****nd**** Tower**

"Aizen gila!! Berani-beraninya dia mau menikahi Byakkun! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!!" protes Mayen.

"Hmm.. Akad nikahnya jam 08.00 waktu setempat, sepertinya kita harus cepat menemukan dimana Nii-sama di kurung," kata Rukia sambil membaca cover tabloid itu.

"Ya, ayo cepat! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu," kata Hitsugaya yang sudah berjalan duluan di depan. Semuanya mengikuti Hitsugaya di belakang dengan tertib seperti anak bebek membuntuti induknya.

"Hoi Baboon, kenape lo diem aja di sana, cepet donk!!!" panggil Ikakku yang melihat Renji masih asik menikmati pisang pemberian Mayen.

"Entah kenapa perasaan gue rada aneh," kata Renji dengan muka sok serius.

Semua langsung masang tampang eneg dan mau muntah ngeliat ekspresi serius Renji tapi belum sempat mereka muntah tiba-tiba..

BUUUUUUAAAAGGGGGGGG………!!!!!!!!!!!

Para Shinigami itu cengo. Ada benda meluncur di hadapan mereka.

"M-meteor.." kata Ichigo.

"Comet.." kata Hisagi.

"Houki boshi.." kata Yumichika.

"Younha.." semua langsung nengok ke Renji dengan tatapan aneh.

"Younha? Itu penyanyi kan.. Kenape lo bawa-bawa?" tanya Soifon bingung.

"Kan Younha yang nyanyi Houki Boshi," jawab Renji sambil terus makan pisangnya. Semua langsung sweatdropp.

"Astaga Baboon..!!!" kata mereka semua bersamaan ngeliat kelakuan Renji

"Wooiii.. Tolongin gue donk!!" terdengar suara orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi memanggil mereka.

"Kayanya nie suara ga asing lagi deh, tapi siapa ya?" kata Kira.

"Ha-hantuuu…" Rukia dan Mayen langsung merinding ketakutan. Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo sedangkan Mayen bingung mau meluk siapa.

"Tenang Rukia, gue ada di samping lo. Hantu itu kalau deket-deket langsung gue bunuh," kata Ichigo keenakan di peluk Rukia.

"Huaa… Gue meluk siapa donk? Ga ada Byakkun.." rengek Mayen dengan muka mewek.

Glek..

Hitsugaya, Hisagi, dan Renji langsung menelan ludah. Sebenarnya mereka pengen banget meluk Mayen tapi ga berani kalau-kalau nanti di bantai sama Byakuya.

"Dasar shinigami-shinigami ga guna! Gue minta tolong malah di cuekin," kata seseorang sambil mendekat ke arah Ichigo dkk itu, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup kabut asap bekas ledakan benda jatuh tadi.

Ichigo dkk langsung bersiap siaga dengan zanpakutou di tangan mereka. Seseorang itu terus berjalan mendekati mereka dengan gontai.

Kabut asap mulai menghilang. Sedikit demi sediki tubuh orang itu terlihat.

"Uhuukk..Uhukk.. Nie kabut kok nyesek banget ya di dada gue," kata orang itu terbatuk.

"Ini parasut juga kok ribet amat sih di lepasnya!!" katanya lagi sambil berusaha ngelepas parasut keselamatannya. (sama kaya Tousen di chapter 6)

"GRIMMJOW!!!" jerit Ichigo dkk except Mayen, Mayuri, Zaraki dan Yachiru yang ga kenal sama Grimmjow.

"Arrancar..Arrancar..Arrancar.." kata Mayuri kagum ngeliat Grimmjow.

"Ihh... Tu orang kenapa?" Grimmjow serem ngeliat muka kagum Mayuri yang sampai ngiler-ngiler.

"Wah.. Kayanya lo mau di jadiin kelinci percobaan sama Kurotsuchi-taichou," kata Renji nakut-nakutin.

"WHAT?!! Ogah gue, kaga rela di bawa sama monster macam dia!!" kata Grimmjow sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Mayuri.

"Dia siapa sih?" tanya Mayen bingung.

Grimmjow melirik ke arah Mayen. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar ngeliat cewek 'bening' di depannya.

"Dia Grimmjow, Espada nomor 6," jelas Hitsugaya.

"Iya, salam kenal maniiiiiiisssss……." Grimmjow lari gaje kearah Mayen dengan gaya mau meluk.

"Bakudou no hachi juu ichi (81), danku!" sebuah perisai tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Mayen.

PLOOKK….

Grimmjow yang lari gaje ke arah Mayen langsung nemplok ke perisai kidou buatan Mayen itu.

"Salam kenal juga, gue Kidou-taichou Kazumei Mayen," Mayen tersenyum di balik perisai itu.

Mayen langsung memberi tanda pada Hisagi, Renji, Zaraki, Ikakku dan Kira untuk menangkap Grimmjow yang masih nemplok kaya cicak di perisai kidou itu.

Sriiiingg….

Kazeshini, Zabimaru, Houzukimaru, dan Wabisuke mengarah tepat beberapa centimeter lagi di depan leher Grimmjow. –zanpakutou Zaraki ga ada namanya kan-

"Hei.. Apa-apaan ini?! Kalau naksir sama gue pake cara lembut jangan pake kekerasan!" kata Grimmjow dengan PDnya padahal dalam hati udah gemeter gara-gara di todongin 5 zanpakutou sekaligus.

"NAJIS LO KUCING GARONG!!!!" kata Ichigo dkk bersamaan.

"WHAT?!! Kucing garong?! Enak aja gue yang ganteng gini disamain ma kucing garong!!" protes Grimmjow ga terima.

Hitsugaya, Rukia dan Mayen mendekati Grimmjow yang ga berani gerak sama sekali.

"Jawab pertanyaan gue, dimana tempat Aizen berada?" tanya Hitsugaya serius.

"Memangnya gue wajib jawab? males ah ngomong sama anak kecil yang udah ubanan," jawab Grimmjow.

"Sialan!! Coba ulangi kata-kata lo tadi!!" Hitsugaya naik darah. Suhu udara turun sampe -50 derajat. Untungnya Ichigo dkk udah sedia jaket dari bulu domba buat ngatasin kejadian kaya gini.

"Emm.. Grimmjow, tolong ya kasih tau dimana Aizen.." kata Mayen dengan tampang dimanis-manisin sampai membuat Grimmjow, Hitsugaya, Hisagi dan Renji memerah karena ga tahan liat muka manisnya Mayen.

'Hiks.. Hiks.. Shiro-chan selingkuh..' gumam Momo dalam hati ngeliat Histugaya yang memerah gara-gara Mayen.

"Ruangan Aizen-sama ada di menara utama," jawab Grimmjow ga tahan sama muka manisnya Mayen.

"Menara utama itu yang seperti apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Pokoknya catnya warna pink deh, ntar juga ketemu kok," Ichigo dkk langsung sweatdropp ngedenger kalau cat ruangan Aizen warna pink.

"Bener-bener maniak pink ya Aizen-taichou tuh," kata Momo kagum.

"Berhentilah manggil tu orang gila taichou! Dia itu bukan taichou lagi sekarang!" bentak Hitsugaya kesal.

Mayen memandang Hitsugaya dan Momo sambil menghela napas.

"Chibi-taichou jangan bicara begitu donk pada cewek, yang lembut sedikit napa. Darah tinggi mulu lo," kata Mayen.

"Eh, ni makhluk enaknya di apain?" tanya Hisagi yang tangannya udah pegel ngacungin zanpauktou ke Grimmjow.

"Bawa ke laboratorium gue. Gue mau bedah badannya, ngeluarin otaknya, hatinya, jantungnya, ususnya terus mau gue campurin ke air raksa terus gue…."

"Cukup! Kalo lo terusin ni fanfic bakal kena cekal neh," Kata Mayen motong perkataan Mayuri.

"Gue udah jawab kan kalau gitu cepet turunin zanpakutou kalian dari leher gue. Kalian pikir gue kebo yang mau di sembelih apa, lebaran haji kan masih lama," cerocos Grimmjow. –sejak kapan ada lebaran haji di Bleach?-

Hitsugaya mengangguk ke arah Hisagi, Renji, Kira, Ikakku dan Zaraki. "Turunkan zanpakutou kalian," perintahnya. Mereka pun menurunkan zanpakutou mereka dari leher Grimmmjow.

"Lo tau sesuatu tentang Kuchiki Byakuya dan patung Chappy pink?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Oh iya itu cowok yang mau di kawinin Aizen-sama kan dan patung itu setiap hari Aizen-sama selalu saja memelukknya, memuakkan sekali. Memangnya kenapa manis?" jawab Grimmjow sambil ngerayu Rukia.

Deg…

'Kok kayanya ada hawa pembunuh ya di belakang gue,' gumam Grimmjow dalam hati yang bulu kuduknya langsung merinding.

Grimmjow memberanikan diri nengok ke belakang badannya dan tampaklah Ichigo yang sedang mengasah Zangetsu sambil menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan menjauh-dari-Rukia-atau-gue-cincang. Grimmjow ciut nyalinya dan langsung ngambil jarak 1 meter dari Rukia.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Secara fisik sih baik aja, tapi kalau mental gue ga tau mungkin stress. Hahahaha.. Dia sok cool banget sih, sok keren, dingin banget pula padahal mukanya ga terlalu cakep tapi kok Aizen-sama bisa suka ya." Kata Grimmjow yang ga nyadar kalau Rukia udah ngeluarin zanpakutounya.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!!" Grimmjow langsung membeku seketika akibat serangan tadi.

"Sialan! Berani-beraninya menghina Nii-sama gue," kata Rukia emosi sambil memasukkan Sode no Shirayuki ke dalam sarungnya.

"Nee-san keren banget!!" jerit Mayen dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tapi kalau dia beku siapa yang nunjukin jalan ke menara utama?" tanya Kira.

"Kalau begitu kita cairkan dulu esnya, Momo tolong.." kata Hitsugaya. Momo mengangguk dan mendekati Grimmjow yang membeku.

"Hajike, Tobiume!!"

Dalam sekejap es yang menutupi Grimmjow langsung mencair.

"Semuanya kita harus bergegas, ayo sekarang kita ke menara utama," perintah Hitsugaya.

Ichigo dkk meneruskan perjalanan menuju ke menara utama tempat ruangan Aizen berada.

"Hei, lepasin gue!! Gue bisa jalan sendiri!" protes Grimmjow yang tubuhnya di seret sama Zaraki.

"Ga bakal, lo mangsa gue karena keliatannya lo kuat. Kalau semua urusan ini selesain ayo kita bertarung!!" kata Zaraki sambil nyeret Grimmjow dengan nista.

"WHAT?! Gue ga mau!!! Ga mau!!" berontak Grimmjow.

"Tunggu.. Kayanya gue ngelupain sesuatu deh, apa ya.." pikir Grimmjow.

Sementara itu di Grimmjow mendarat seperti meteor..

"Grimmjow sialan!!! Katanya mau cari bantuan tapi kok ga balik-balik!!!!!" teriak Halibel.

* * *

**Las Noches 3****rd**** Tower Above Gin's Room..**

"Unare, Haineko!!" Rangiku terpaksa menyerang Gin yang melarangnya pergi.

"Rangiku, jadi ini yang lo mau. Kalau gitu gue layani," kata Gin sambil menangkis serangan Rangiku.

"Sebenarnya gue ga mau kaya gini, kenapa sih lo ga biarin aja gue pergi?" tanya Rangiku menghentikan serangannya sejenak.

"Karena gue mau lo tetep disini sama gue," jawab Gin tetep dengan senyum serigalanya.

Rangiku sedikit terkaget, wajahnya memerah mendengar jawaban Gin.

"Kenapa lo mau gue tetep ada disini sama lo?" tanya Rangiku lagi.

"Karena gue sebenarnya su…"

"Huaaa…Hiks…Hiks… Gue terharu, srooottt…!!!" Tousen motong perkataan Gin sambil nangis gaje dan ngelap ingusnya di selendang.

"Su apa??" tanya Rangiku penasaran setengah idup.

"Sebenarnya su…"

"Huaaa…Huaaa…." Tousen makin nangis gaje.

"Apa-apaan sih lo! Bikin ribut aja!!" Gin kesel gara-gara udah dua kali mau ngomong tapi ga jadi terus.

"Yahh.. Gue kan Cuma terharu," kata Tousen.

Rangiku ngelirik ke arah selendang yang di pake Tousen buat ngelap ingusnya.

"Woii!! Itu selendang gue kan!!" teriak Rangiku.

"Hah? Serendang?" Tousen budeknya kambuh.

"Selendang!! Dang, dang, dang!!!" kata Rangiku lagi.

"Gendang? Siapa yang main gendang?" Rangiku dan Gin sweatdropp.

Gin mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam bajunya lalu ia serahkan pada Rangiku.

"SELENDANG GUE BUDEG!!!!" teriak Rangiku pake toa dengan volume max yang di kasih sama Gin.

"Oh selendang, ngomong donk daritadi," kata Tousen sambil nyerahin selendangnya Rangiku.

"Cuciin dulu!! Itu bekas ingus lo kan," kata Rangiku jijik.

"Lagipula gue masih punya cadangannya nih," sambungnya sambil ngeluarin selendang cadangan dari dalam bajunya.

"Selalu siap sedia ya," kata Gin.

"Emm.. Gin, lo tadi mau bilang apa?" tanya Rangiku yang wajahnya mulai memerah lagi.

"Itu.. Sebenarnya gue suk.."

"Matsumoto, itu kapten lo kan si pendek itu," untuk yang ketiga kalinya Tousen motong perkataannya Gin saudara-saudara!!! Rekor baru! Rekor baru! –ditimpuk-

Rangiku nengok ke bawah dan benar saja ada rombongan ondel-ondel, eh.. maksud gw rombongan Ichigo dkk lewat situ.

"Bukannya lo ga bisa lihat, kok bisa tau ada taichou gue disana?" tanya Rangiku bingung.

"Ya ampun, kan ada reiatsu bu.. Reiatsu.." jawab Tousen.

"Gue pergi dulu ya Gin, nanti pasti juga ketemu kok, bye!" Rangiku langsung bershunpo meninggalkan Gin dan Tousen.

Gin langsung pundung di pojokan dengan muka kecewa setengah idup.

"Gin, lo kenapa?" tanya Tousen innocent.

"Gara-gara lo gue ga jadi ngungkapin perasaan gue!" kata Gin ngambek.

"Loh? Kok gue?" tanya Tousen yang gak tau diri.

"YAEYALAH!! LO TUH UDAH MOTONG PERKATAAN GUE TIGA KALI!! TIGA KALI!!!!" teriak Gin yang udah ga bisa nahan rasa sebelnya sama Tousen.

"Ohh gitu, mungkin sekarang tuh bukan waktu yang tepat Gin," kata Tousen sok nasehatin sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Gin.

* * *

**1 Hari menjelang hari pernikahan…**

**Aizen's Room..**

"Pangeran.. Coba liat nih baju resepsi pernikahan kita nanti," seru Aizen girang sambil nunjukin satu stel jas hitam dan baju adat jawa lengkap dengan blankon nya pada Byakuya.

Byakuya Cuma diem dan tetep stay cool dari luar padahal dalam hati udah nyumpah-nyumpahin Aizen.

"Ayo di coba donk!!" kata Aizen dengan puppy eyes nya yang hampir bikin Byakuya muntah.

"Gimana gue mau coba kalau gue di kurung kaya gini," balas Byakkun.

"Yaudah, coba dalam sangkar aja," Aizen ngelempar setelan jas hitam dan baju adat Jawa tadi ke dalam sangkar Byakuya.

"Kyaaa~ pangeran lo tambah cakep pake jas hitam itu!!! Ayo coba yang satunya," jerit Aizen kaya banci di taman lawang.

"Gue gag mau pake baju kaya begituan!!" protes Byakuya pas ngeliat baju adat Jawa berwarna pink itu.

"Fufufu.. Apa pangeran gue udah ga sayang lagi sama kedua adiknya ini?" Aizen tersenyum iblis sambil memperlihatkan gambar Rukia dan Mayen dalam cermin ajaibnya.

"Lo licik banget ya Aizen," Byakuya terpaksa memakai baju adat Jawa yang sebenarnya amat sangat norak itu.

"Jangan ngintip!" perintah Byakuya saat ingin melepas jas hitamnya.

"Iya ga ngintip kok!" Aizen langsung nutup matanya walau masih ada sedikit celah di jarinya buat ngeliat.

'Sialan!! Sampai kapan gue harus gini, Hisana…Rukia…Mayen… Help..!!' jerit Byakuya dalam hati.

"Kyaaa~ manisnya…" jerit Aizen pas ngeliat Byakuya pake baju adat Jawa itu.

"Pake blankon nya juga donk!!" paksa Aizen. Byakuya sebenarnya pengen banget nyincang Aizen pake Senbonzakura tapi gara-gara Aizen ngancem kalau dia macam-macam maka Rukia dan Mayen akan terluka, Byakuya menahan dirinya.

Tok…Tok..Tok..

"Assalamualaikum…" kata orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan Aizen itu.

"Walaikumsalam, siapa disana?" tanya Aizen –sejak kapan jadi alim begini??-

"Anuu.. Saya dari panti asuhan Urus Bersama mau minta sumbangan, boleh masuk?" tanya orang itu.

"Ohh, silahkan. Buka aja ga di kunci kok," kata Aizen.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang arrancar yang seksi dan cantik berambut hijau.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Mohon sumbangannya," sapa Nel sambil tersenyum.

Aizen mengambil sejumlah uang dari dompetnya lalu memberikan pada Nel. Nel menerimanya denga senang hati.

"Terima kasih Aizen-sama, anak-anak di panti asuhan pasti senang," kata Nel.

"Neliel, mau gag lo jadi MC di acara nikahan gue besok?" tanya Aizen menawarkan pekerjaan pada Nel.

"Pasangannya sama siapa?" tanya Nel yang ga mau di pasangin sama orang sembarangan.

"Harus ganteng, keren, alim, pokoknya yang menyejukkan hati," Kata Nel lagi.

"Tenang gue udah nyiapin Dude Herlino buat nemenin lo nge-MC," jawab Aizen sambil memelintir poni superman kebanggaannya itu.

"DUDE HERLINO?!!!" Nel ga percaya sedangkan author pingsan –author fansnya Dude soalnya-

"Iya, Dude Herlino. Langsung gue import dari Indonesia dan di kirim melalui post udara, mau kan?" –emanknya Dude apaan!!-

"MAU BANGET!!!!" jawab Nel dengan mantap.

"Tapi, Aizen-sama mau nikah sama siapa?" tanya Nel bingung.

Aizen tersenyum berbinar-binar lalu menunjuk ke arah Byakuya yang berada dalam sangkar nista itu.

"Sama dia, cucok banget kan.." kata Aizen dengan bangga.

"Astagfirullah!! Innalillahi!! Allahu Akbar!! Kiamat sudah dekat!!" –lebay- Nel langsung jantungan, ayan, anemia, amnesia(?) dan di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat oleh hollow-hollow yang bertugas sebagai PMR.

"Neliel, jangan lupa besok ng-MC di nikahan gue!!!" kata Aizen sambil ngelambain tangan ke Nel yang di gotong.

"Anak buah lo bener-bener ga ada yang waras ya," komentar Byakuya yang sudah melepas pakaian adat Jawa berwarna pink norak itu.

"Ya begitulah, namanya juga hollow," balas Aizen.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Lagi-lagi ada orang yang ngetok pintu ruangan Aizen.

"Buset dah, siapa lagi nih?" tanya Aizen.

"It's me!! Stark The Primera Espada!" seru orang yang ternyata Stark itu lalu langsung masuk ke ruangan Aizen.

"Gaya banget lo pake bahasa inggris segala, SD aja kaga lulus lo," kata Aizen yang rada risih denger Stark ngomong pake bahasa bule itu.

"Jih.. Aizen-sama ngiri aje nih," balas Stark.

"Ehh.. Kok tumben ruangan Aizen-sama sepi, biasanya para cecunguk (Gin, Tousen, Grimmjow, Halibel, Ulquiorra) pada ngumpul di sini," sambung Stark lagi sambil ngelirik kanan kiri.

"Gin masih ngilang sedangkan Tousen, Halibel dan Grimmjow belum balik semenjak gue serang pake Kyoka Suigetsu dan Ulqui-chan gue suruh buat ngawasin mereka," kata Aizen. Stark sweatdropp ngedengernya.

"Oh iya Aizen-sama, tadi orang bagian ngurus panggung bilang kalo cat pink nya habis jadi gimana tuh?" tanya Stark sedangkan Byakuya Cuma bisa merinding ngebayangin apa yang akan terjadi padanya besok.

"Harus sampai ada pokoknya, kalau perlu suruh Szayel bikin ramuan campuran yang bisa bikin warna pink!" tegas Aizen dengan berapi-api.

"Hmm.. Terus masalah orkesnya. Ada beberapa Espada yang request kaya Halibel yang request buat ngedatengin Ridhon Rhoma, Grimmjow mau Dewi Berisik, dan Nnoitra mau Chris John (?)" kata Stark membaca catatan di kertas kecil.

"Hadirkan semua, dan tambahkan barongsai, debus, lalu ondel-ondel juga," perintah Aizen.

"Ehh?? Chris John juga?" tanya Stark heran.

"SEMUA!!!" teriak Aizen.

"Ada lagi nih, katanya Renji request pisang yang banyak," kata Stark.

'Renji? Ngapain juga tu Baboon ikutan request?!' Byakuya geram mengetahui fuku-taichou bodohnya itu ternyata juga ikutan request.

"Pisang? Boleh juga tuh. Pokoknya penuhi semua request yang ada," perintah Aizen. Stark langsung nyatet 'PISANG' gede-gede dalam note nya.

"Terus pengulunya jadi si Barragan itu?" tanya Stark ga yakin.

"Ya, kan dia yang paling sesepuh jadi dia aja pengulunya," jawab Aizen.

"Ohh, kalau gitu gue balik ke kamar dulu deh," Stark keluar dari ruangan Aizen.

"Sampai mati pun gue ga akan pernah mau nikah malo!" seru Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana besok hal itu akan terjadi," Aizen mendekat ke arah patung Chappy buatan Byakuya yang dulu dia curi, ia lalu memeluk patung itu dengan wajah mesumnya.

Byakuya tersenyum tipis. "Lihat saja nanti,"

"Ohh, ternyata reiatsu teman-teman mu sudah terasa sepertinya mereka sudah makin dekat," kata Aizen yang menyadari reiatsu Ichigo dkk.

"Aizen-sama…" tiba-tiba Tousen, Gin, Halibel dan Ulquiorra muncul di hadapan Aizen.

"Eh, udah pulang ya. Kiran ga bakalan balik lagi," kata Aizen pada para cecunguknya.

"Kurang satu orang.." kata Aizen lagi menyadari kalau Grimmjow ga ada.

"Gue udah nyari kemana-mana tapi tetep ga nemuin Grimmjow," kata Ulquiorra yang memang udah ngadain tour keliling Hueco Mundo tapi tetep ga nemuin Grimmjow.

"Huh, padahal tadi gue ma dia jatuhnya bareng tapi terus dia pergi katanya buat nyari bantuan tapi ternyata ga balik-balik, untung gue ketemu sama Ulqui," kata Halibel kesal.

"Paling juga dia ngegodain hollow tetangga lagi," kata Aizen yang hapal betul sama kebiasaan Grimmjow.

"Iya, itu memang kebiasaannya Grimmjow, bener kan Byakuya?" seru Tousen keyakinan tingkat tinggi.

"Ape?! Kenapa gue di bawa-bawa, gue ga tau!!!" bentak Byakuya ga rela dirinya yang cakep, cool, dan keren di bawa-bawa sama Tousen si Buta dari Hueco Mundo itu.

"Gin, lo kenapa?" Aizen heran ngeliat Gin yang dari tadi Cuma pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram.

"Gue pata…"

"Dia lagi patah hati Aizen-sama, Matsumoto ninggalin dia. Hahahahaa," Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Tousen motong kata-katanya Gin yang sekarang di tambah ma di ketawain pula.

"ARRGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ikiroshe, Shinsou!!" Gin yang udah habis kesabarannya langsung shikai zanpakutounya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!!!!!!!!!!!" Tousen terlempar jauh sampe Planet Mars.

Halibel langsung ngeluarin kamera digital dari dalam bajunya yang udah kaya kantong ajaibnya Doraemon.

JEPREEETTT….

Halibel motret Gin yang masih dalam pose sangar mode on.

"Bakal jadi berita bagus neh," Halibel senyam senyum kaya orang gila ngeliatin foto itu.

"HEHEHEHEHE…." Halibel masih senyum gaje.

"Halibel…" panggil Aizen yang rada ngeri liat ketawanya Halibel.

"HEHEHEHEHE…"

"Halibel…!!!" Aizen masih nyoba manggil Espada cewe satu-satunya itu.

"HIHIHIHIHI…" Halibel malah ganti gaya senyumnya jadi kaya kuntilanak.

BLEETAKKK!!!  
Aizen ngelempar blankon dari baju adat Jawa yang tadi di pake Byakuya tepat ke kepala Halibel.

"WOII HALIBEL ISTIGFAR, NYADAR, NYADAR!!!" Aizen teriak pake toa tepat ke telinga Halibel sedangkan Ulquiorra, Gin dan Byakuya nyumpel telinga mereka pake kapas tebel.

Ngiiiing.. Telinga Halibel langsung budeg seketika.

"Aizen-sama, persiapan untuk besok semuanya hampir sempurna," kata Ulquiorra sambil ngelepas kapas tebel di telinganya.

"Bagus, pastikan tidak ada yang akan menggangu pernikahan gue besok," balas Aizen tersenyum kecil.

"Baik, Aizen-sama.."

----**To Be Continued**----

* * *

BinBin : Gimana? Maaf ya kalo garing, soalnya pikiran gue pecah kemana-mana waktu bikinnya. Oke kita lanjutin bales reviewnya.

Ichigo : Dari **Aurorafyfy, **iyaaaa!! Mereka ngeganggu aja padahal kan tinggal sedikit lagi!! Undangan nikahan Byakuya ma Aizen? Ntar di kirim lewat post deh.

Mayen : Selanjutnya **ShiNomori naOmi, **wah.. ga perlu minta maap kok, autornya aja yang lemot. Sampe guling-gulingan di tanah? Jangan lupa dicuci sendiri ya bajunya.

Rukia : Next dari **Sunako-chan, **makasih banget udah selalu review ya!!!

Hisagi : Ini dari **Hinamori Sakura-chan, **wah gue terpesona sama lo? Jangan ge'er dah!! Biarin lah, Mayen kan sahabat gue dari kecil.

BinBin : Lalu dari **RabiChan kawaii na, **Parah lo ah!! Kasian para tetangga lo yang gag berdosa ngedenger lo ketawa kaya kuntilanak. WHAT?! Byakkun sama lo? Mending juga sama gue nikahnya!!! –ditabok Hisana-

Byakuya : Dari **MikidaCAT, **minta Hitsugaya apes?? Bakal di coba deh ntar.

Hitsugaya : Gue ga mau apes!!!!! Next dari **MayonAka-nO-shAdOw-GirL, **makasih ya udah review di semua chapter!! Rajin banget dah!! –ngelus mayonaka-

Aizen : Dari **nekogirl2102, **thank you very much neko-chan !!! The author very happy 'cause you really like this fic, keep reading and review okey!!

All : *cengo ngeliat Aizen pake bahasa inggris*

Mayen : Dari **Ruki4062jo, **Hah? Hitsu suka ma gue? Tapi sayangnya gue Cuma suka sama Byakkun. –meluk Byakuya-

Byakuya : Terima kasih~ *senyum manis*. Terakhir dari **black armors, **iya gue kasian banget ya…

BinBin : Makasih ya yang sudah review!! Jangan lupa review lagi, gue doain yang review sukses sekolah/kuliah nya!!!!  
All character : Sampai jumpa di chapter 8!! MOHON REVIEWNYA YA!!!!

**TEKAN IJO-IJO DI BAWAH DENGA PERASAAN SENANG GEMBIRA DAN MENGGILA!!!!**


	8. END

BinBin : Kyaaa… Akhirnya gue bisa update di sela-sela ulangan harian yang begitu menyiksa!!

Mayen : Jiahh.. Bin, lo besok remed Biologi kan? Kenape ga belajar?

BinBin : Hoee!!! Jangan ngomongin masalah itu!! Gue males tauk!!! Kita bales review aja..

Mayen : Iya deh. Review pertama dari **Chizu Michiyo, **Wahaha… Bayangin aja pasti kocak banget dah.

Ichigo : Kedua dari **Kurou-chan,** waduh.. sampai di kira gila karena fic ini? Ckckck.. parah banget dah ni fic ya..

Hitsugaya : Bukan parah lagi, tapi ancur. Udah gitu lama banget pula updatenya. Ketiga dari **Kishina Nadeshiko, **Haha… Nasib Byakuya tuh. Para Byakuya FC jga ga rela termasuk ni author juga.

BinBin : Huee… Seancur itu kah.. terus dari **Sunako-chan, **hahahaha.. Keren ya? Makasih deh!!

Byakuya : Dari **Kazuka-Ichirunatsu23, **Jiah.. dia berdoa Tousen dapet cewe di mars.

Tousen : Hah?! Di Mars mah ga ada cewe cakep! Next dari **D31-ryuusei-hakuryuu, **muahahahaaa… mau undangannya ya? Nih gue kasih satu –ngasih undangan warna pink ke Dei-. Wahh Aizen-sama lo di bilang bencong loh!

Aizen : HAH?! Gimana bisa gue yang super keren gini di bilang bencong?!! Lalu dari **Shena blitz, **hahaa… pasti tambah keren kan. Poor Gin.. ayo usaha buat dapetin Matsumoto donk!!

Gin : Iya, iyaaa.. next dari **Ruki_ya_cH, **Tousen kan memang budeg bangat!! Eh lo suka sama gue ya? Tapi sayangnya gue udah cinta sama Rangiku.

BinBin : Rangikunya cinta gat uh ma lo? Jangan-jangan bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi. Selanjtnya dari **nekogirl2102, **ya ampun.. dia malah ga sabar liat pernikahan nistanya Aizen ma Byakkun!! Ckckck..

Mayen : Huee… Gue ga rela Byakkun nikah!!!! NOOOO!!! Ehem. Selanjutnya dari **Airis Hinamori,** Wahaaa.. Jangan di bedah dunk! Gue kan lumayan kepincut sama Grimmjow. Wakakakaka… Halibel mah Kunti Hueco Mundo version.

Aizen : Kelamaan!!!! Ayo cepet mana ficnya!! Gue ga sabar mau nikah!!! –guncang-guncang pundak BinBin-

BinBin : STOOPP!!! Puyeng kepala w lo gituin. Yaudah deh.. selamat baca fic saia yang semain gaje dan ancur ini.

**Disclaimer : Bleach tuu… punya seorang komikus jepang nan gaje bernama Tite Kubo. –taboked-**

* * *

**Shinigami Days**

**Chapter 8 : END**

**Rate : T**

* * *

**Hari Pernikahan 05.00 AM , Las Noches 4****th**** Tower…**

"Hoee.. Kita udah jalan sejauh ini tapi baru sampe di menara ke empat," keluh Renji yang tersender di dinding Las Noches.

"Cape, ternyata jarak dari satu menara ke menara lain itu jauh banget!" kata Ichigo sambil mengelap keringat yang menetes di keningnya.

"Kalian berdua jangan mengeluh terus donk, ini kan demi menyelamatkan Nii-sama dan patung Chappy gue yang tercinta!" seru Rukia pada Renji dan Ichigo yang udah kecapean setengah mati setelah berjalan sekitar 80 km dari menara kedua ke menara keempat.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Jam 5 pagi, 3 jam lagi akad nikah akan dilaksanakan," jawab Kira sambil melirik ke jam weker yang selalu dia bawa kemana pun dia pergi.

"Tapi kenapa Kuchiki-taichou tidak melawan ya, sampai sekarang gue ga ngerasain reiatsu Kuchiki-taichou yang bertarung," kata Hisagi yang heran sampai sekarang tidak merasakan reiatsu Byakuya meningkat.

"Gue juga kepikiran masalah itu. Emm.. Grimmjow apa sangkar yang mengurung Byakuya itu mempunyai kekuatan seperti menahan serangan misalnya," kata Hitsugaya.

"Ya, sangkar itu memang di buat khusus dan memiliki kekuatan untuk menahan serangan. Tetapi.." Grimmjow ragu-ragu memberitahukan semuanya.

"Tetapi apa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Sangkar itu hanya bisa di patahkan oleh zanpakutou yang memiliki kekuatan khusus seperti milik Aizen-sama."

"Maksud lo khusus itu apa?" sekarang Rukia yang bertanya.

"Gue juga ga begitu ngerti, tapi yang jelas khusus," jawab Grimmjow.

"Nee~ jangan ngebrel mulu. Gue lapeerrrr….." rengek Mayen sambil narik-narik baju Hisagi.

"Laper ya, tapi kita ga punya makanan apapun Kazumei kidou-taichou," kata Kira.

Muka Mayen langsung cemberut sedangkan cacing-cacing dalam perutnya makin keras berdemo menuntut di berikan makanan.

"Kalau mau makan aja nih pisang gue," tawar Renji dengan suka rela sambil menyodorkan sesisir pisang ke muka Mayen.

"Ogah, gue ga mau makan pisang dari lo. Ntar gue ketularan Baboon nya," kata Mayen yang langsung membuat Renji patah hati dan langsung pundung di pojokan. –ceilah-

"Tabahkan hati lo Baboon, itu memang kenyataan kok," kata Ichigo nyengir sambil nepuk pundaknya Renji.

"Taichouuuuuuuuu…….!!!!!" Semua mata tertuju pada seorang cewek yang lagi lari-larian ke arah Ichigo dkk.

Cewek itu makin dekat dan sasarannya adalah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya keringat dingin.

"M-Matsumoto…" ucap Hitsugaya sambil memandang cewek yang ternyata Rangiku itu.

Gyuuuttt..

Rangiku langsung memeluk Hitsugaya yang tidak sempat menghindar dari pelukan maut itu.

"Ok..si..gen.." lirih Hitsugaya yang malang itu.

"Rangiku, sebaiknya lo lepasin tuh taichou lo. Kasian, kayanya udah mau sakaratul maut tuh," kata Ikakku yang ga tega liat taichou boncel itu di peluk ma monster berwujud shinigami macam Rangiku.

Rangiku akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari Hitsugaya setelah Hitsugaya hampir mati karena kehabisan napas.

"Rangiku, lo dari mana aja?" tanya Yumichika. Rangiku yang di tanya Cuma jawab dengan cengengesan.

"Ada deh, itu rahasia Negara tumpah darah Indonesia," jawab Rangiku ngasal.

"Rangiku habis kencan ya?" muka Rangiku langsung memerah karena pertanyaan Momo.

"Cih, kami lagi susah-susah lo malah kencan sama srigala itu," gerutu Hitsugaya kesal.

"Ya maaf deh," kata Rangiku menyesal.

"Nee~ kapan makannya!!!" seru Mayen yang sekarang narik-narik lengan hakamanya Rukia.

Rangiku melirik ke arah Mayen yang mukanya makin cemberut karena kelaparan lalu menatap Mayuri, Zaraki dan Yachiru secara bergantian.

"Kazumei kidou-taichou, Zaraki-taichou, Kurotsuchi-taichou, Yachiru-chan!!" seru Rangiku yang ternyata baru liat kalo ada Mayen, Mayuri, Zaraki dan Yachiru di sana.

"Ape?!" sahut Mayen yang lagi bad mood. Rangiku yang kena imbas bad moodnya Mayen Cuma bisa menelan ludah saking takutnya.

"Ga ada restoran ya di sekitar sini?" tanya Renji sambil celingak-celinguk kanan kiri.

"Heh, Baboon. Di tempat kaya begini mana ada restoran, di Soul Society aja ga ada," sahut Soi Fon.

Grimmjow Cuma bisa sweatdropp karena ulah para shinigami yang seharusnya jadi musuhnya itu. "Kalo restoran sih ga ada, yang ada cuma warkopar," kata Grimmjow.

"Hah? Warkopar?" tanya semua shinigami itu bersamaan.

"Jadi, warkopar itu waru…"

"warung ketoprak tanpa bayar?" kata Hisagi motong perkataan Grimmjow.

"Bukan!! Warung ko.."

"Warung kosmetik artis kan…" kata Yumichika dan lagi-lagi perkataan Grimmjow terpotong.

"Halah, dasar lo banci taman lawang, yang di pikirin kosmetik mulu!" kata Zaraki sambil ngebenerin lonceng di rambutnya yang lepas.

"Yee.. Taichou ngiri aje!" seru Yumchika sambil meletin lidahnya ke Zaraki.

"Eh.. Berani bener lo ma gue!!" Zaraki langsung ngasi death glare ke Yumichika.

"Woi!! Dengerin gue ngapa, jadi warkopar itu warung kopi arrancar.." jelas Grimmjow.

"Di mana?? Ayo cepet kita kesana!!!" seru Mayen.

"Sabar donk manis.." kata Grimmjow yang nyuri kesempatan buat deket sama Mayen.

"Grimmjow… Cepat tunjukkan!!" kata Hitsugaya, Hisagi, dan Renji sambil ngasih death glare 10000 kb/sec pada Grimmjow.

"I-iya.." Grimmjow langsung gemeter karena kena death glare.

"Jadi, warkopar itu ga netep di satu tempat. Kalau kita mau manggil harus dengan gaya cheerleaders baru tu warkopar muncul," jelas Grimmjow. Ichigo dkk kecuali Mayen langsung cengo ngedenger syarat munculin tuh warkopar.

"What?! Kalo manggil nya kaya begitu mah malu-maluin banget, ga mau gue!! Harga diri gue sebagai kapten terkeren yang selama 20 tahun dengan susah payah gue dapetin bisa ancur lebur kalo gitu!" protes Hitsugaya lebay.

"Heh! Gelar kapten terkeren tuh punya Byakkun! Lo mah gelarnya kapten ter boncel," sahut Mayen yang emang cinta banget sama Byakuya.

"Jadi di panggil ga?" tanya Grimmjow. Ichigo dkk kecuali Mayen langsung geleng-geleng tanda ga mau.

"Gue ga mau nari cheerleaders!!" seru Ichigo dan Ikakku.

"Ohh… Jadi ga mau ya.." Mayen mengeluarkan aura seram berwarna hitam hingga membuat Ichigo dkk dan Grimmjow keringat dingin.

"Gue juga laper Ken-chan!!" seru Yachiru lalu berdiri di samping Mayen.

Ichigo dkk dan Grimmjow makin keringat dingin dan gemetaran saat Mayen berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Tetep ga mau lakuin?" kata Mayen sambil ngelepas kalung sabit berwarna hitam yang dia pakai. Setelah di lepas kalung sabit itu langsung berubah menjadi sebuah zanpakutou yang lumayan panjang.

"I-iya deh.. Kami lakuin, tapi cepet balikin Zayretsu itu ke bentuk semula," kata Rukia terbata-bata sambil nunjuk Zayretsu, zanpakutou nya Mayen.

"Hehe.. Nah, begitu donk," Mayen mencium Zayretsu dan dalam sekejap zanpakutou itu langsung kembali menjadi kalung sabit hitam yang sangat cantik.

"Lakukan!!" seru Mayen dan Ichigo dkk termasuk Grimmjow pun langsung membentuk garis sejajar.

"Give me W.. Give me A.. Give me R.." Ichigo dkk dan Grimmjow mulai bersorak layaknya cheerleaders di pertandingan-pertandingan basket.

"Stoooop!! Renji, cheerleaders tuh pake pom-pom bukan pake kulit pisang!!" tegur Mayen pada Renji yang penampilannya paling aneh. Renji langsung ngeganti kulit pisang yang dia pegang ama pom-pom –yang entah dapet dari mana-.

"Give me W.. Give me A.. Give me R.. Give me K.. Give me O.. Give me P.. Give A.. Give me R.. WARKOPAR YEAH!!!" para cheerleaders abal itu beraksi dengan sangat amatiran, itu terlihat dari Rukia dan Hitsugaya yang hampir jatuh saat melakukan aksinya.

"Gyahahahahahahahaaaa…" Mayen ketawa sampai keluar air mata dan guling-gulingan di lantai.

"Jihh.. Dia malah ketawa," gerutu Renji.

SRIIINGGG….

Tiba-tiba mereka langsung merinding, seperti akan ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan akan muncul.

"Kalian manggil gue?" tanya seorang cewek berambut hitam, dengan warna mata merah dan berpakaian seragam sailor warna hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Ichigo dkk.

"S-siapa lo?" kata Ichigo gemetar.

"Gue Enma Ai."

"Jigoku shoujo! Lah, kok malah dia yang muncul?!" tanya Ikakku sambil menggaruk kepala botaknya.

"Terima ini, apabila lo benar-benar ingin mengirim orang ke neraka ada dua lubang. Gue akan mengirim orang yang lo dendam ke neraka, tetapi lo juga akan jatuh ke neraka," kata cewek bernama Enma Ai itu sambil menyerahkan boneka jerami ke tangan Ichigo.

'Gue mau ngirim Byakuya ke neraka, supaya ga ada yang ngalangin gue pacaran sama Rukia lagi,' gumam Ichigo licik dalam hati.

"Jika lo setuju, lepas tali berwarna merah pada boneka itu dan permintaan lo akan terkabul," kata Ai.

"Bentar.. Gue nih lagi laper! Bukannya makanan tapi kok malah cewek ini yang dateng! Grimmjow, gue minta pertanggung jawaban dari lo!!" kata Mayen sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Ai.

"Tenang Mayen, gue bakal nikahin lo kok," jawab Grimmjow dan lagi-lagi langsung kena death glare dari Hitsugaya, Hisagi dan Renji.

"Biasanya setelah ngelakuin tarian cheerleaders warkopar langsung muncul, ga kaya gini," kata Grimmjow lagi.

Ichigo yang sudah mau melepas tali merah itu tidak jadi karena ada dua orang asing lagi yang datang.

"Nona.. Syukurlah ternyata anda di sini," kata cowok bernama Ichimoku Ren sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Nona, anda salah tempat. Orang yang minta kita buat ngirim musuhnya ke neraka itu ada di Nuko Mundo bukan Hueco Mundo," kata seorang kakek bernama Wanyuudo.

"Ehh?? Berarti kita nyasar donk," Ai langsung mengambil boneka jerami yang dia serahkan ke Ichigo.

"Iya, makanya ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini, kelihatannya banyak makhluk aneh di tempat ini," kata Ren.

"Apalagi yang itu," sambung Ren lagi sambil nunjuk Renji yang lagi asik mojok menikmati pisang.

"Monyet jadi-jadian.. Ya, kalau begitu ayo kita kembali," kata Ai.

"Baik nona.." sahut Ren dan Wanyuudo. Mereka lalu langsung menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo dkk.

"Lah… Sekarang mereka menghilang, ini giman sih kok jadi kacau gini!!" kata Rukia kesal.

"Huaaa!! Gue bisa mati kelaparan kalau begini!!" jerit Mayen sambil megangin perutnya.

DUUUNNGGG….

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh yang sangat misterius menggema dari ruangan itu dan sebuah bangunan tiba-tiba muncul melayang di atas Ichigo dkk.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama," kata orang di dalam bangunan yang melayang itu.

"Yammy, darimane aje sih lo? Kasian nie ada cewek cantik yang udah kelaparan," kata Grimmjow sedikit berteriak.

"Sorry, tadi gue kejebak macet. Oke, sebagai permintaan maaf gue bakal kasih makanan gratis," kata Yammy sambil mencet tombol warna merah yang bertuliskan 'Down'.

Setelah memencet tombol merah itu, bangunan melayang yang di duga –ceileh- sebagai warkopar itu langsung turun ke daratan tempat Ichigo dkk dan Grimmjow berdiri.

"Selamat datang di warkopar. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Yammy setelah bangunan warkopar itu mendarat di lantai Las Noches dengan sehat wal'afiat (?).

"SEMUANYA!!! Gue mau semua menu yang ada!!!" kata Mayen yang langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

"Cantik-cantik tapi rakus," kata Renji cari mati.

"Heh? Ape lo bilang!!! Terima ini!!" Mayen langsung nendang Renji yang bernasip malang itu.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Renji The Baboon yang melesat jauh sampai menembus atap Las Noches dan menghilang di langit Hueco Mundo.

"Yah.. Salah dia sendiri nyari masalah sama Mayen," kata Soi Fon sambil ngambil tempat duduk di samping Mayen. Sedangkan Ichigo dan yang lainnya mengambil tempat duduk sejajar dengan Mayen dan Soi Fon.

Yammy keluar dari ruangan khusus yang mungkin adalah dapur dengan membawa beberapa mangkok kare dengan asap yang mengepul yang menandakan makanan itu masih sangat panas.

Mayen dan Rukia menatap kare yang super duper hyper pedas itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan muka mewek.

"Mayen, lo juga ngerasain hal yang sama ma gue?" tanya Rukia masih sambil menatap kare super duper hyper pedas itu.

"Iya, ngeliat makan yang super pedas kaya gini ngingetin gue sama Byakkun, dia suka banget sama makanan yang pedas kan," jawab Mayen yang mukanya makin mewek.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Kangen Nii-sama….." Rukia langsung nangis, Ichigo yang duduk di sebelah Rukia langsung ngambil kesempata buat meluk Rukia.

"Iya,iya. Sabar, Byakuya nanti pasti selamat kok," kata Ichigo sok baek nenangin Rukia.

"Huu..Huu.. Byakkun.." rintih Mayen sambil melahap kare super duper hyper pedas itu.

"Cup..Cup.. Jangan nangis donk," kata Grimmjow caper.

"Mayen, makannya jangan rakus gitu nanti keselek loh," tegur Mayuri sambil memasukkan beberapa ramuan aneh yang dia bawa ke dalam kare tanpa bumbu pesanannya.

"Masa bodo!!" seru Mayen.

Beberapa menit kemudian ..

"Huaa… Akhirnya kenyang juga," kata Ikakku sambil memusut perutnya.

"Oke, karena semua sudah selesai makan, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke menara utama!" seru Rukia sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Heh? Sekarang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yaeyalah, masa tahun depan!!" sahut Mayen.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang. Kita hanya punya 2 jam saja untuk sampai ke menara utama. Persiapkan diri kalian, mungkin kita akan bertempur nanti," kata Hitsugaya serius sambil memandang sebuah menara bercat warna pink yang terlihat samar-samar.

"Baik!!" sahut Ichigo dkk sambil melangkah menjauhi warkopar milik Yammy itu.

Yammy mengerutkan alisnya. Otaknya memikirkan sesuatu yang akan menjadi seru jika itu terjadi. Sesuatu yang akan membuat orang yang sok kuasa di Hueco Mundo bisa berteriak ketakutan. Wajah gendutnya tersenyum tipis setelah memutuskan akan memberitahukan hal itu pada para shinigami yang seharusnya jadi musuhnya.

"Tunggu! Gue akan kasih tau satu rahasia untuk mengalahkan Aizen-sama," kata Yammy tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Ichigo dkk dan Grimmjow.

"Rahasia apa?" tanya Mayen.

Yammy bergerak mendekati Mayen yang berdiri dengan pose tangan di lipat ke dada lalu Yammy mulai berbisik ke telinga Mayen. " Jadi begini…"

"Ohh.. Begitu ya. Makasih ya Yammy-san!" kata Mayen sambil tersenyum licik.

* * *

**07.35 AM, Aizen's Room**

"Ayo donk Gin semangat.." kata Tousen menyemangati Gin yang dari kemarin Cuma pundung di pojokan.

"Iya Gin, masa di hari bahagianya Aizen-sama lo masih murung kaya mayat hidup gitu," kata Halibel.

"Gue mau Rangiku..Rangiku..Rangiku..!!!" seru Gin sambil memukul-mukul kan tangannya ke dinding.

"Eh.. Matsumoto? Kalau mau ketemu makanya pake baju yang rapi kaya gue nih," Tousen menyerahkan sesetel jas warna putih susu yang daritadi dia pegang.

"Memangnya dia akan datang?" tanya Gin hampir frustasi.

"Tentu saja, lo ga ngerasain reiatsunya?" Gin langsung berkonsentrasi untuk mencari reiatsu milik Rangiku.

"Ah iya, gue bisa ngerasainnya. Mereka sudah dekat ya," kata Gin bangkit sambil mengambil jas putih yang di serahkan Tousen.

"Lah? Kok sama ma yang lo pake?" kata Gin bingung setelah melihat jas putih yang di serahkan Tousen ke dia sama kaya yang di pakai Tousen.

"Hehe.. Kita kan kembaran, keren kaaann…" kata Tousen sambil senyam senyum girang.

"Hah? Kembaran dari Hongkong, lo aja item sedangkan Gin putih cakep gitu," komentar Halibel dan langsung dapat death glare dari Tousen –mang bisa?-

"What?! Kembaran ma lo? Ga sudi gue! Ga ada jas yang laen apa?!" kata Gin yang ga terima kembaran sama Tousen.

"Ga ada lagi, salah lo juga waktu pembagian jas malah kencan sama Matsumoto. Masih untung juga gue ambilin, tadinya tu jas mau di rebut sama Szayel," kata Tousen.

"Yaudahlah Gin, pasrah aje lo pake itu,"

Gin menghela napas. "Iya deh, daripada ga ada," kata Gin pasrah.

Pintu ruangan Aizen terbuka. Gin, Tousen dan Halibel langsung menatap ke arah pintu itu menunggu siapa yang akan masuk.

"Eh, Aizen-sama di mana?" tanya orang yang ternyata Ulquiorra itu.

"Jiah, ternyata si Ulqui. Aizen-sama lagi ada di ruang rias tuh, kita samperin yuk!" ajak Halibel pada tiga teman cecunguknya itu.

"Tidak perlu, karena gue udah selesai di rias," kata Aizen yang datang tiba-tiba dengan Byakuya.

Halibel, Gin, Ulquiorra dan Tousen Cuma bisa cengo ngeliat Aizen yang memakai jas warna hitam walau dengan aksen yang 'feminim' dan Byakuya yang semakin bertambah keren karena memakai jas hitam dengan aksen sederhana tetapi mewah.

"Aizen-sama ga jadi pake kebaya?" tanya Halibel karena sebelumnya Aizen bilang dia sangat ingin pakai kebaya kaya orang kartinian.

Aizen menatap Halibel dengan dingin. "Kebayanya ga muat, sial!" seru Aizen kesal sedangkan Halibel menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya untuk menahan supaya ga ketahuan kalo dia lagi ketawa.

"Hei, pangeran, kenapa lo senyam-senyum aje daritadi?" tanya Aizen yang heran karena Byakuya dari tadi senyum gaje.

"Gak apa-apa kok, akhirnya semua ini akan berakhir," jawab Byakuya.

"Oh, jadi sekarang lo udah rela nikah ma Aizen-sama?" kata Tousen penasaran.

"Hm.. Lihat saja nanti," kata Byakuya sambil tersenyum misterius.

'Gue ga nyangka lo bakal ngelepasin gue dari sangkar sialan itu secepat ini," gumam Byakuya masih sambil tersenyum lalu berlalu dari hadapan Aizen dan para anak buahnya itu.

"Byakuya, lo mau kemana?" tanya Gin dengan senyum srigalanya yang sudah kembali setelah murung karena patah hati.

Byakuya tidak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan Aizen dan para anak buahnya itu dengan cengiran licik yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan selama ini lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aizen-sama, apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Halibel.

"Biarkan saja dia."

Byakuya berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi dengan barang-barang berwarna pink. Mata abu-abunya mencari sebuah benda yang menjadi tujuan awalnya datang ke Hueco Mundo. Setelah beberapa lama Byakuya akhirnya menemukan apa yang dia cari. Patung Chappy warna pink yang beberapa hari yang lalu khusus dia buat untuk adiknya tercinta dan tersayang. Rukia.

Drrtt.... Drrt…

Byakuya mengambil handphone nya yang bergetar dalam saku jasnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat layar handphone nya yang bertuliskan orang yang menelponnya. Yamamoto Sou-taichou.

"Moshi moshi..Sou-taichou, tugas dadakan? Oke, baiklah dan kalau itu mau mereka gue sih ga keberatan. Malah bagus kalau mereka datang ke Hueco Mundo," kata Byakuya lalu mematika handphone nya.

Byakuya mengelus patung Chappy itu. Sedikit memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa lolos dari Aizen si maniak pink itu dan membawa pulang patung chappy.

Byakuya mengerutkan alisnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya. "Reiatsu ini…"

BRUUUAAAAAGGGGG……

Renji dengan sukses menjebol langit-langit ruangan tempat Byakuya berada dan mendarat dengan posisi kepala duluan tepat ke lantai ruangan itu.

"Aww.. Dasar Kazumei kidou-taichou itu ga bisa di ajak becanda dikit langsung main tendang aja," keluh Renji.

"Nah lo, kok rada empuk ya. Apa semua lantai Las Noches kaya gini," kata Renji lagi setelah merasakan dia menduduki sesuatu yang empuk.

"Renji…" Renji menengok ke kanan dan kiri layaknya orang mau nyebrang jalan saat ia mendengar ada seseorang memanggilnya.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Renji dengan innocent nya.

"Abara Renji.."

"Siapa sih? Iseng banget deh.."

"RENJI SAMPAI KAPAN LO MAU DUDUK DI ATAS GUE HAH!!!" Renji loncat saking kagetnya. Ternyata dia jatuh tepat di atas Byakuya.

"Ta-ta-ta-ta-taichouu…" kata Renji nista.

"A-apa kabar taichou? Lama tak bersua ya. Makin cakep aja deh pake jas hitam itu.. ehe..hehehe.." kata Renji lagi dengan nista.

"Chire, Senbon…"

"Kyaaaa…. Taichou jangan bunuh gue!! Gue belum nikah, belum punya anak, belum jadi taichou juga. Ampuuunnnnn!!!!!!!!" jerit Renji sambil sembah sujud di kaki Byakuya.

"Renji, lo Cuma sendiri?" tanya Byakuya sambil memasukkan Senbonzakura ke dalam sarungnya lagi setelah ga jadi di pake buat membantai Renji The Baboon.

"I-iya.." jawab Renji yang lega karena ga jadi kelelep dalam ribuan kelopak sakura.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu cepat bawa patung ini keluar," perintah Byakuya.

"Eh? Kenapa gue? Kenapa taichou ga langsung kabur aja dari sini.."

"Gue masih ada urusan di sini, sebelum ada yang sadar kalo lo ada di sini cepat bawa patung chappy ini. Tujuan utama kita ke sini untuk mengambil ini kan," kata Byakuya.

"Baiklah taichou, gue akan bawa patung ini ke tempat yang aman baru nanti gue balik lagi kesini."

"Lah? Ngapain lagi lo kesini?"

"Yahh, taichou. Kan gue request pisang sama Aizen dan kayanya request gue di kabulin, gue mau makan pisang khas Hueco Mundo yang katanya rasanya beda gitu," jelas Renji dengan semangat kebaboonan (??).

"Bisa ga sih sehari aja ga ngomongin pisang, gue ga mau lo nularin virus Baboon lo ke gue, Rukia ataupun Mayen," keluh Byakuya yang bosen denger kata yang berbunyi 'Pisang'.

"Maaf taichou, permintaan lo yang itu ga bisa gue kabulin. Pisang tuh udah segala-galanya buat gue," balas Renji.

"Nyesel gue punya fuku-taichou kaya lo. Yasudah pergi sana!" perintah Byakuya.

"Sampai jumpa taichou!! Jangan sampai di kawinin sama Aizen ya…" kata Renji sambil menyeret patung Chappy itu keluar dari ruangan tempat Byakuya lewat lubang di atap yang tadi di jebolnya.

Keadaan kembali hening. Byakuya sedikit lega karena patung masterpiece nya itu sekarang sudah di pastikan aman. Ia lalu berjalan melangkah keluar ruangan itu.

"Ehemm…Your attention please, pesawat Mandala Air dengan nomor penerbangan DA29102 tujuan Jogjakar… Aww!!! Sakit tau! Kenapa lo mukul gue!!" protes Halibel masih sambil memegangi toa yang dia pake buat ngumumin itu hingga suara protesnya bisa terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Las Noches.

"Baka! Kita tuh di suruh manggil Byakuya pake toa ini, tapi kok lo malah jadi kaya di bandara," kata Szayel kesal.

"Ya maap deh, gue keinget waktu di bandara. Udah lama gue gak ke bandara sih,"

"Perhatian kepada shinigami super cool bernama Kuchiki Byakuya di harap segera menemui Aizen Sousuke," terdengar suara Halibel dengan menggunakan toa hasil nyuri dari mesjid RT sebelah (?) itu.

"Byakuya… My prince…" panggil Aizen dengan menggunakan toa yang sama.

Byakuya mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pengumuman norak dan Aizen yang berteriak mencarinya. Seandainya Sou-taichou tidak memberikan tugas dadakan padanya dia pasti sudah pergi dari tempat nista ini.

"My prince…" panggil Aizen lagi. Suaranya semakin keras menggema di lorong-lorong Las Noches.

Setelah beberapa menit Aizen teriak gaje manggil-manggil nama Byakuya akhirnya orang yang di panggil pun muncul batang idungnya.

"Ah.. Byakuya My prince. Ayo kita keluar, sebentar lagi pernikahan kita di mulai," Aizen langsung menarik tangan Byakuya yang cuma bisa diem pasrah di seret sama mantan shnigami maniak pink itu.

* * *

**07.55 AM, In Front of Central Tower, Las Noches…**

Semua tamu yang sudah di undang oleh Aizen mulai berdatangan. Susana riuh karena pertunjukan dari para penghibur dan artis-artis yang beraksi di atas panggung. Keadaan semakin menggila saat Dewi Berisik dengan goyang clurit (?) nya tampil di atas panggung hingga membuat panggung nyaris saja roboh.

Para tamu makin heboh ketika Nel dan Dude Herlino (?) mempersilahkan Aqua Timez, salah satu band yang terkenal di Jepang dan nyasar sampai ke Hueco Mundo naik ke atas panggung untuk tampil. Mereka menyanyikan lagu Sen No Yoru Wo Koete yang sukses membuat Hueco Mundo hampir tenggelam oleh air mata para tamu.

_Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou_

_Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru_

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_

_  
_"Huaa… Hiks..Hiks.." tangis Gin sambil melap air mata nya dengan sapu tangan yang senada dengan jas yang dia pakai.

"Gin, lo jangan nangis donk. Gue jadi ikutan nangis juga nih. Hiks…" kata Halibel yang juga terharu denger lagu dari Aqua Timez itu.

"Kok pada nangis sih, perasaan lagunya biasa-biasa aja deh. Sedihan juga lagu potong bebek angsa," kata Tousen yang langsung di sambut dengan tatapan 'serius lo?' dari Gin dan Halibel.

_Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

_Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da_

"Huaa… Rangiku.. I love you.. Hiks..Hiks.." kata Gin yang semakin mewek.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Para tamu menikmati lagu itu dengan khidmat dan penuh penghayatan yang amat dalam sedalam lautan Samudra Pasifik. Tisu-tisu yang basah akibat air mata memenuhi tong sampah yang telah di persiapkan oleh panitia pelaksana upacara bendera pernikahan Aizen dan Byakuya.

"Sedih banget ya, lagunya ngena banget.." kata Halibel sambil mengambil tisu dari kotak makanan yang tadi di bagikan Stark.

"Lebih ngena juga potong bebek angsa. Potong bebek angsa, angsa di kuali.. nona minta dansa, dansa empat kali.. soro… UMPHH!!"

"Tousen, please deh jangan ngacauin suasana. Lagian juga apa yang ngena dari lagu potong bebek angsa kebanggaan lo itu," protes Halibel yang nyumpel mulut Tousen pake tisu bekas air matanya tadi.

_Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru_

_Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa…_

Lagu berakhir di sambut dengan tepuk tangan yang menggema dari para penonton. Acara demi acara pembukaan berlalu. Mulai dari goyang clurit Dewi berisik yang bikin panggung hampir roboh, Hueco Mundo yang hampir tenggelam gara-gara lagu Sen No Yoru Wo Koetenya Aqua Timez, sampai pertandingan tinju antara Nnoitra vs Crish John yang di menangkan Nnoitra setelah dia dengan liciknya ber ressureccion –bener ga tulisannya?- hingga membuat Crish John yang malang melayang ke Mars.

"Oke, sekarang saatnya kita sambut kedua pasangan yang berbahagia pada hari ini. Aizen Sousuke dan Kuchiki Byakuya!!" seru Nel dan Dude Herlino bersamaan dan tepuk tangan bergema di halaman Las Noches pagi itu.

Lalu muncullah Aizen sambil menggandeng Byakuya yang di belakang mereka di iringi dengan rombongan ondel-ondel, barongsai, debus dan pasukan pengibar bendera merah putih -?-. Beberapa hollow langsung bersiul melihat Aizen dan Byakuya yang bergandengan sementara hollow para crew dari Tabloid HM Hot Gila langsung jeprat jepret pakai kamera digital.

"Byakuya yang malang…" kata Halibel pelan sambil melihat Aizen dan Byakuya yang sekarang sudah duduk di depan Barragan yang bertugas sebagai penghulu.

"Eh, ngemeng-ngemeng Grimmjow mana ya? Sampai sekarang ga kelihatan," kata Tousen setengah berbisik karena akad nikah sebentar lagi dimulai.

"Memangnya lo bisa ngeliat?" tanya Halibel sambil mengeritkan alisnya. Sementara di atas panggung Barragang membuka sebuah catatan kecil yang tadi dia ambil dari dalam saku bajunya.

"Sstt.. Acara puncak udah mau dimulai tuh," bisik Gin.

"Kepada saudara Aizen Sousuke, apa anda bersedia menerima saudara Kuchiki Byakuya apa adanya dan terus mencintainya sampai akhir hidup mu?" kata Barragan dan di sambut dengan anggukan antusias dari Aizen.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!!" serangan itu membuat Barragan sang penghulu membeku namun sayangnya Aizen berhasil menghindari serangan Rukia itu.

Para tamu undangan langsung lari kocar-kacir ketakutan karena serangan mendadak dari Rukia itu. Sementara itu Ichigo dkk langsung di hadang oleh para Espada dan Gin yang pastinya berhadapan dengan Rangiku.

"Rangiku!!" seru Gin yang girang karena ketemu sama Rangikunya yang tercinta.

"Gin, kalau lo coba-coba untuk menghalangi gue. Gue ga akan segang buat nyerang lo," kata Rangiku dingin.

Beberapa meter dari Rangiku dan Gin ada Rukia, Hitsugaya dan Ichigo yang sedang melawan Aizen, Mayuri melawan Szayel, Zaraki dengan Nnoitra, dan Soi Fon melawan Halibel.

"Grimmjow, gue ga nyangka lo bakal jadi pengkhianat," kata Tousen yang berhadapan dengan Grimmjow.

"Gue ga berkhianat, mereka menyandra gue. Jadi ya, apa boleh buat.." sahut Grimmjow.

Sementara pertarungan sengit berlangsung mereka tidak menyadari kalau Garganta, pintu penghubung antara Hueco Mundo dan dunia lain terbuka. Garganta terbuka semakin lebar berpuluh-puluh atau bahkan ratusan shinigami menyeruak ke lapangan Las Noches. Byakuya tersenyum tipis melihat para shinigami yang berhamburan memenuhi lapangan itu.

"Akhirnya mereka datang…. Para fans gue," kata Byakuya pelan.

"Bebaskan Byakuya-sama!!!"

"Bebaskan Byakuya-sama dari pernikahan nista ini!!" seru para shinigami yang ternyata adalah Byakuya FC yang dikirim Sou-taichou karena mereka mendesak untuk menyelamatkan idola mereka, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Sonta Ichigo dkk dan para Espada yang sedang bertarung langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Byakuya FC itu.

"Fansnya Nii-sama? Kenapa bisa ada disini.." kata Rukia bingung ngeliat kumpulan shinigami yang membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'Bebaskan Pangeran Kami, Kuchiki Byakuya!!'.

Sedangkan Renji yang baru aja datang langsung mendekati sebuah meja yang di penuhi dengan pisang tanpa mempedulikan situasi yang semakin ricuh.

"Bebaskan Byakuya-sama!!" seru Byakuya FC semakin keras dan menggerumbungin Aizen yang terpojok.

"Yeah!!! Turunkan juga harga togel!!" seru Hisagi ga nyambung.

"Harga kosmetik juga!! TURUNKAN!!!" sorak Yumichika dan Halibel yang ikut-ikutan.

"Menyerahlah Aizen, semua anak buahmu sudah berhasil kami tundukkan," kata Byakuya sambil menunjuk Halibel yang ikutan demo bareng Yumchika, Gin yang malah berduaan sama Rangiku, Szayel yang bikin ramuan aneh bareng Mayuri, Nnoitra yang main catur sama Zaraki, Grimmjow dan Tousen yang malah main gaple bareng Soi Fon, Kira. Sampai Ulquiorra yang main petak umpet sama Yachiru dan Momo.

Aizen sweatdropp ngeliat semua anak buahnya yang ga becus itu sedangkan ia terus terdesak oleh para Byakuya FC yang semakin menggila dengan spanduk-spanduk yang menuntut di bebaskannya Byakuya.

"Kau sudah terpojok Aizen," kata Hitsugaya yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Aizen.

"Sudah tidak ada celah buat lo untuk kabur," kata Ichigo yang berdiri di sebelah Hitsugaya. Sementara Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Ichigo dan Rukia menghadapi Aizen, Mayen yang sedari tadi menghilang diam-diam ikut menyusup dalam barisan Byakuya FC dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang isinya mencurigakan lalu membuka kotak itu sambil tersenyum horror.

"Cih, kalian pikir gue ga bisa ngapa-ngapain," Aizen mengambil zanpakutounya dari sarung yang membuat Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Rukia dan Ichigo juga bersiap dengan zanpakutou mereka masing-masing.

"Kudakero, Kyoka…. HUAAA KECOAAAAA!!!!!!!" jerit Aizen langsung loncat-loncat gaje. Ternyata Aizen paling takut sama kecoa saudara saudara!!

"OH NO!! KECOAAA MENYINGKIR!!!!" jerit Aizen tetapi kecoa-kecoa itu malah makin mendekat ke arah Aizen. Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Rukia dan Ichigo sweatdropp ngeliat Aizen yang teriak gaje sambil loncat-loncat kaya kodok kaga jadi kawin.

"BEBASKAN BYAKUYA-SAMA!!!" seru Byakuya FC pake toa yang di pinjem dari Halibel.

"TURUNKAN HARGA TOGEL!!!!" (Hisagi)

"SERAHKAN SEMUA PISANG KE GUE!!!" (bisa kita tebak ini Renji)

"NIKAHKAN GUE DENGAN DUDE HARLINO (?)!!!" (Nel)

"Gyahahahhahahaaaaa….." semua mata tertuju pada Mayen yang ketawa ngakak sambil masih memegang kotak yang ternyata isinya adalah kecoa.

"Mayen, dari mana aja lo? Bikin gue khawatir aja," kata Byakuya menepuk-nepuk kepala Mayen.

"Hehehe… Maap Byakkun, tadi gue sempet nyasar gara-gara di tinggalin ma mereka," jelas Mayen. Mata abu-abunya terlihat bersinar karena bertemu dengan Byakuya.

"Sialan lo Mayen!! Dari mana lo tau gue paling takut sama kecoa!!" seru Aizen yang sekarang naik ke atas meja untuk menghindari serbuan kecoa dan Byakuya FC.

"Hihihi… Itu dari..."

**FLASH BACK…**

"Gue akan ngasih tau cara ngalahin Aizen-sama," bisik Yammy ke telingan Mayen yang sedikit tertutupi oleh rambut lavendernya yang tergerai.

"Apa? Ayo cepat katakana!!" seru Mayen penasaran.

"Jadi, Aizen itu sebenarnya sangat takut dengan kecoa. Kalau saat bertarung dia melihat kecoa, dia pasti akan ketakutan setengah mati sambil jerit-jerit. Itu kelemahannya."

"Tapi… Dimana gue bisa nemu kecoa?" tanya Mayen.

"Ga perlu nyari. Nih gue punya banyak, sisa waktu ngerjain Aizen-sama pas ultah," jawab Yammy sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Mayen.

Mayen tersenyum licik. "Em.. Tapi kenapa lo ngasih tau kelemahan bos lo ke gue?"

"Karena gue sebel ma dia, dia belum bayar gajih gue sebagai Espada selama 9 bulan 10 hari."

"Hohoho… Begitu ya. Terima kasih banyak ya Yammy-san!"

**END FLASH BACK…**

"YAMMY!!!!!!! AWAS LO NTAR!!!" seru Aizen yang dendam banget sama Yammy.

"Byakkun, tadi sou-taichou nelpon gue katanya ada tugas dadakan ya, tugas apa sih?" tanya Mayen sambil meletakkan kotak yang dia bawa ke tanah pasir Hueco Mundo.

"Hmm.. Tugas itu adalah untuk menangkap dan memasukkan Aizen ke RSJ khusus di Soul Society." Aizen membelalak. Segera turun dari atas meja dan hendak menarik zanpakutounya yang menancap di pasir Hueco Mundo.

"Bakudou no 61, rikujoukorou!" belum sempat Aizen meraih zanpakutounya dia langsung terkurung oleh enam pilar cahaya yang di buat oleh Byakuya.

Aizen memberontak. Ia berusaha melepaskan enam pilar cahaya itu dengan segenap kekuatannya tetapi percuma karena kidou itu terlalu kuat.

"Ughh!! Lepasin gue!" kata Aizen masih berusaha lepas dari kidou itu.

"Menyerahlah atau lo akan mati sia-sia melawan kami," kata Ichigo. Semua shinigami berkumpul di hadapan Aizen yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Mereka memandang Aizen dengan tatapan nista.

"Hisagi, lo kawal Aizen. Saatnya kita kembali ke Soul Society sekarang," perintah Byakuya dan Hisagi langsung menggiring Aizen dari belakang.

"Yokatta!! Nii-sama, gue seneng lo ga jadi nikah sama maniak itu," Rukia langsung memeluk Byakuya yang langsung membuat Ichigo menggerutu gaje.

"Tapi mana patung Chappy nya?" tanya Rukia.

"Tenang! Patungnya selamat kok!" seru Renji yang datang sambil menyeret patung Chappy berwarna pink itu. Wajah Rukia langsung berbinar, ia berlari ke arah patung itu lalu memeluknya.

"Chappy!! Chappy!!" kata Rukia sambil ngelus-ngelus patung itu dengan penuh kasih sayang sampai membuat yang lain sweatdropp.

"Hidup Byakuya-sama!! Hidup Byakuya-sama!!!" sorak sorai para Byakuya FC menggema di lapangan Las Noches membuat tempat yang semula di penuhi oleh para tamu undangan pernikahan Aizen dan Byakuya namun telah kabur menjadi ramai dan riuh.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou, cepat buka Garganta," perintah Hitsugaya pada Mayuri yang masih asyik masukin berbagai benda aneh ke dalam sebuah panic bersama Szayel.

"Yare..Yare.. Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Mayuri yang masih betah di Hueco Mundo.

"Yaeyalah!! Gue udah kangen sama mansion Kuchiki," kata Byakuya. Mayuri langsung menjentikkan jarinya yang berkuku panjang itu dan seketika Garganta pun terbuka dengan lebar.

Mereka memasuki Garganta secara bergantian. Gin dan Tousen hanya bisa menatap para shinigami itu memasuki Garganta dan juga Aizen yang di seret masuk oleh Hisagi.

"Gin, kenapa lo ga ikut balik ke Soul Society aja?" tanya Rangiku yang berdiri di depan Garganta.

Gin dan Tousen saling berpandangan. "Apa kami masih boleh ke sana?" tanya Tousen dengan wajah sendu.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak," jawab Mayen yang langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari Hitsugaya dan Byakuya. Mayen tersenyum pada Hitsugaya dan Byakuya sambil mengangguk, anggukan yang berarti biarkan-saja-mereka-ikut.

"Ya, gue pikir ga ada masalah kok," kata Byakuya akhirnya. Gin dan Tousen tersenyum lalu berlari ke arah Garganta dan ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Halibel!! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya!" kata Gin sambil melambaikan tangan pada teman cecunguknya yang dia tinggalkan di sela-sela Garganta yang perlahan tertutup.

Halibel menatap sekeliling nya yang sekarang hanya tersisa sampah-sampah bekas pertempuran gaje tadi. "Sepi juga ya, kalau ga ada Aizen-sama, Gin dan Tousen," katanya.

"Huaa… Mayen!! Jangan tinggalkan gue!!!" jerit Grimmjow dengan muka frustasi.

"Diamlah Grimmjow! Iya juga, sepi ga ada mereka. Yasudahlah, ayo kita kembali," kata Ulquiorra lalu berjalan menjauh dari lapangan Las Noches itu.

"Iyaa…!!" sahut Grimmjow dan Halibel bersamaan lalu mengikuti langkah Ulquiorra.

* * *

BinBin : Wuaa!!! Gaje gaje gaje gaje!! Maap ya kalo jadi makin gaje gini!! Ya ampung garing banget pula.. –pundung di pojokan-

Mayen : -ngelirik judul END- What?! Bin, nie uda tamat??

BinBin : Emm.. Cerita Hueoco Mundo udah tamat, seharusnya ini udah jadi END sih, tapi gue mau bikin Final nya. Cerita nya tentang kehidupan para shinigami setelah balik dari Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo : Hah?? Tentang apaan lagi tuh? Genre.a apa?

BinBin : Romance.. ada IchiRuki nya loh.. –senyum gaje ke arah Ichi-

Ichigo : Hehehe.. Kalo gitu bikin aja!! Gue setuju banget!!!

Mayen : Ckckckck.. Giliran ada IchiRuki mereka langsung akrab. Oke terusin bales review. Dari **Jigoku-Ai-Risa-Toushirou, **Iya ini udah update kok.

Aizen : Huaa!! Gue batal nikah!! Author!! Gue nuntut ganti rugi!!!! Selanjutnya dari **MikidaCAT, **Hahaha.. sekarang kan hallowen bukan natal. Kug ada santa nyasar!!

Byakuya : Syukur deh gue ga jadi lebih menderita. Author memang baik deh sama gue! –meluk BinBin-. Next dari **RabicHan kawaii na, ** mereka berdua memang pasangan bego yang klop dan kompak.

BinBin : -pingsan setelah di peluk Byakuya-

Mayen : Kyaa!! Bin, lo curang!! Gue juga mau di peluk Byakkun!! Terus dari **DiLLa-SaGi GaK Mau LoGiN, **gpp kok. Asal review aja. Hah? AiByaku? Ya ampun itu pair bisa bikin dunia kiamat!! Eh? Mau ngegambar gue.. BOLEH BANGET KOK!!!! Bin, sadar! Lo di bilang keren tuh…

BinBin : -masih tepar dengan hidung mimisan-

Rukia : Nii-sama parah banget lo sampe bikin nie author tepar gini. Dari **tako-agni, **haha.. Gin lo di suruh sabar tuh. Wah itsumo arigatou agni-san karena udah mau benerin di mana letak salahnya nie author.

Gin : Cih.. Gue selalu sabar kok. Makanya sekarang gue dapat berkah dengan boleh ikut balik ke Soul Society. Lalu dari **Suza Tamaki-chan,** Ini udah update kok mas…

Hitsugaya : Lagian juga kenapa kidou taichou childish itu ngebolehin mereka ikut balik sih. Dari **Mayonakano Shadow Girl,** Hahaa.. untungnya dia ga jadi nikah ya..

Aizen : Hiee!! Pangeran! Teganya lo mau ngirim gue ke RSJ!!! Next dari **shiNomori naOmi, **Iya tuh Grimmjow penyakit playboy nya memang bikin sengsara.

Mayen : Oii Bin.. sadar donk!! Bales review juga dunk!! –ngasi daun sirih-

BinBin : -bangkit, nyumpel idung pake daun sirih- Umm.. Selanjutnya dari **Hitsuika, **lucu ya? Makasih deh…

Ichigo : Huee.. darahnya netes tuh Bin!! Terus dari **Mr Konnichiwa lagi ngompol, **wah.. nama yang aneh. Hahaha… kreatip ya.. ckckck.. ada juga yang bilang ini fic kreatip yah.

Byakuya : Kreatip dalam hal nyiksa gue. Dari **June Narcieuqe, **nah. Ada lagi yang bilang keren. Ya ampun.. iya ini udah update kok.

Renji : Dan yang terakhir dari **Sunako-chan** .. WHAT?! Dia lagi? Ya amun ga sabaran banget sih ampe review dua kali. Ini udah update..

BinBin : Iyee…. Makasih banyak buat reviewnya. Tanpa review kalian semua gue ga ada semangat buat ngetik di sela banyaknya ulangan harian. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya dan jangan lupa review lagi!!!

Mayen : Jangan lupa juga kalo masih ada chapter FINAL yang di jamin gaje. Jadi tunggu aja ye…

All character : MOHON REVIEWNYA!!!! SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER FINAL!!!!

**AYO TEKAN IJO-IJO DI BAWAH DENGAN IKHLAS DAN BERIMAN -?-**


	9. The Final

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo.. dan saia sudah bosen bilang begitu.**

* * *

**Shinigami Days**

**Chapter 9 : The Final**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

* * *

---**Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia**---

.

.

Rukia terpaku di hadapan cermin. Ia memandangi kimono dengan motif bunga mawar yang ia pakai. Seminggu yang lalu tepatnya dua hari setelah dia kembali ke Soul Society Ichigo memberikan kimono itu padanya.

"Kimono itu sangat pas buat lo," Rukia berbalik. Mata violetnya membulat melihat Ichigo menempel pada kaca jendela kamarnya.

"Ichigo, ngapain lo di situ?" tanya Rukia. Ia segera membuka jendela itu dan membiarkan Ichigo masuk.

"Gue ga dibolehin masuk lewat depan sama Byakuya, menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum. Memang sangat mustahil seorang Kuchiki Byakuya akan membiarkan orang seperti Ichigo masuk ke dalam Mansion Kuchiki yang besar itu.

"Ichigo, lo harus bersikap sopan sama Nii-sama. Kalau nggak hubungan kita gak bakal di restui," kata Rukia memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Iya, iya Kuchiki Rukia. Ternyata midget kaya lo tambah manis kalau pakai kimono itu ya." Wajah Rukia langsung memerah membuat Ichigo tersenyum geli melihat perubahan wajah Rukia.

Sejenak mereka terdiam memandang satu sama lain. Jantung mereka berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasa. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Rukia, memegang dagu Rukia dan sedikit mengangkatnya hingga membuat wajah Rukia yang memerah langsung berhadapan dengan wajah mesum Ichigo.

Ichigo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia. Tangannya mendekap Rukia dengan erat. "Rukia…" bisiknya pelan.

Rukia memejamkan matanya saat ia menyadari kalau wajah Ichigo tepat 2 centimeter di hadapannya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..Tok..Tok..

Ichigo dan Rukia terkejut, atau lebih tepatnya mereka hampir saja kena serangan jantung. Mereka menengok ke arah kaca jendela yang di ketuk oleh seseorang dengan kesal.

"Ichigo, Rukia.. kalo lagi bermesraan jangan di depan jendela yang bisa kelihatan dari luar donk!" kata Renji sambil memasang tampang Baboon andalannya.

"Renji!! Ngapain lo ngintip?" tanya Ichigo pada Baboon yang dengan sangat tidak sopan telah menghancurkan momentum lope-lopenya dengan Rukia.

"Gue ga ngintip! Asal lo tau aja ya, pemandangan mesra-mesraan kalian berdua tuh kelihatan tauk! Lihat tu kaca kan kebuka.." jawab Renji sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela yang lupa ditutup Rukia setelah Ichigo masuk.

Ichigo menengok keluar jendela. Wajahnya tampak sangat shock ketika melihat perkumpulan yang tidak biasa alias Hitsugaya, Mayen, Sou-taichou, Mayuri dan Unohana sedang tersenyum jahil pada Ichigo. Rupanya mereka melihat kejadian detik-detik Ichigo akan mencium Rukia saat sedang tidak sengaja lewat.

"Seorang jeruk yang sangat nekat," komentar Hitsugaya.

"Chibi-taichou, lo sama sekali ga ngerti masalah cinta ya, yang namanya cinta itu juga butuh kenekatan. Makanya bergaul jangan cuma mendekin badan aja di kantor lo!" sahut Mayen sekaligus mengejek.

"Apa lo bilang childish kidou-taichou!!! Shinigami kekanak-kanakan kaya lo juga ga mungkin ngerti masalah cinta!" seru Hitsugaya ga mau kalah. Langsung terjadi death glare diantara dua shinigami termuda di soul society itu.

Sementara dua musuh bebuyutan itu adu mulut Ichigo celingak-celinguk melihat ke sekitar lingkungan luar jendela kamar Rukia.

"Ichigo, kenapa lo celingukan gitu?" tanya Rukia.

"Byakuya.. Dimana Byakuya?" tanyanya agak panik. Mungkin karena takut di timbun ribuan kelopak sakura gara-gara dia hampir aja nyium ade kesayangan kapten tercool seantero Soul Society itu.

"Lo beruntung Kurosaki, karena Byakuya sedang ada mengunjungi pameran ikan koi di Rokungai," jawab Mayuri yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Sou-taichou yang lagi sakit gigi jadi ga mau ngomong dulu.

Ichigo menghela napas lega. Seperti ancaman kematian dramatis telah menjauh darinya untuk saat ini.

"Jangan sampai Byakuya tahu, kalau tidak.."

"Kurosaki Ichigo akan berakhir dengan tenggelam dalam ribuan kelopak sakura," sahut Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, Mayen, Unohana dan Mayuri serempak. Wow mereka memang kompak saudara-saudara!! *ditendang*

"Nah, kalian sudah tahu kan.. Jadi gue mohon ye.." pinta Ichigo melas.

Para kapten itu saling berpandangan meminta persetujuan tentang permintaan Ichigo. Acara saling pandang berakhir saat Sou-taichou menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Ichigo, lagipula gue ga mau ngeliat Byakkun ngamuk dan menghancurkan Soul Society," kata Mayen yang ngeri kalau ngebayangin Byakuya ngamuk.

Ichigo tersenyum lega. "Terimakasih minna!!" katanya sambil menunduk.

"Abarai, ngapain malah makan pisang di pojok sana!! Ayo kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke Rokungai menyusul Byakuya!" tegur Hitsugaya pada Renji yang dengan laknatnya sedang makan pisang di pojok kamar Rukia.

"Oh.. Oke bos!!" sahut Renji dan langsung meloncat dari jendela kamar Rukia.

Rombongan yang sangat tidak biasa itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke Rukongai meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang kembali berduaan.

Ichigo mendekati Rukia lagi. Wajah tampannya tersenyum manis menatap kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Rukia.. Lo tau ga kalau gue itu…" Ichigo sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya agar Rukia penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Gue itu cintaaaaaaa banget sama lo," gombal Ichigo.

"Ihh.. Ichigo lo gombal banget deh!" kata Rukia dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus sambil nyubit lengannya Ichigo.

"Hahaha… Rukia, kita nyusul Byakuya dan yang lainnya yuk. Gue mau minta restu sekarang," kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan mungil Rukia menuju keluar dari kamar Rukia.

"Heh? Serius.. Lo ga takut berhadapan dengan Nii-sama?"

"Hmm.. Segala resiko bakal gue tempuh asal lo ada di samping gue."

Rukia tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya dengan Ichigo membuat Ichigo melirik kearahnya.

"Berusahalah menaklukan Nii-sama," ucap Rukia.

"Tenang saja." Ichigo menggendong Rukia dengan bridal style.

"I-ichigo, mau ngapain lo?" protes Rukia agak kaget dengan yang dilakukan Ichigo padanya.

"Supaya cepet sampe pake shunpo gue aja. Uda deh jangan protes," jawab Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam. Wajah kepiting rebusnya semakin memerah tidak karuan.

Dua sejoli itu menyusuri jalan menuju ke Rokungai melewati beberapa divisi seperti divisi 10, 11, 12, 13 dan juga kantor Kidou corps pimpinan Mayen. Setelah keluar dari kawasan Seiretei baru mereka akan memasuki daerah Rokungai.

Rokungai saat ini sedang ramai dengan beberapa pameran yang diadakan oleh Ganjuu dan Kuukaku. Ada pameran meriam-meriam besejarah sampai pameran ikan koi yang menarik perhatian Byakuya untuk datang ke tempat ramai seperti itu.

Ichigo menurunkan Rukia, membiarkan perempuan mungil itu berjalan anggun dengan kimono indahnya.

"Hei, Ichigo. Gue harap lo ga bakal babak belur kaya kemarin setelah berhadapan dengan Nii-sama," kata Rukia. Memang Ichigo sudah beberapa kali meminta restu pada Byakuya tetapi selalu saja berakhir dengan pertarungan yang membuat Ichigo babak belur tertimbun ribuan kelopak sakura.

"Sudah gue bilang lo tenang aja, persiapan gue kali ini sudah mantap banget!" seru Ichigo sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya tepat di hadapan Rukia yang Cuma bisa sweatdrop.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke tempat pameran ikan koi. Ketika sampai disana mata Ichigo dan Rukia langsung menangkap sosok pria berhaori dengan lambang 6 di punggung yang sudah jelas pria itu adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, kapten terkeren dan terdingin seantero Soul Society.

"Nii-sama!!" panggil Rukia sambil berlari kecil ke arah kakak tercintanya itu.

Byakuya berpaling menoleh ke arah Rukia yang memanggilnya. "Rukia? Sedang apa lo disini?" tanya Byakuya.

"Hehehe.. Mau ketemu sama Nii-sama, iya kan Ichigo.." kata Rukia sambil menyeret tangan Ichigo yang sejak melihat Byakuya langsung menjaga jarak darinya dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur.

"I-iya.." sahut Ichigo gagap.

'Ichigo lo harus berani!! Hadapi Byakuya kepala genteng ini dan Rukia akan jadi milik lo selamanya!!' mantap Ichigo dalam hati.

"Gue pengen bicara sama lo," kata Ichigo akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan semua energy yang ia dapatkan dari rasa cintanya pada Rukia.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Byakuya sinis hampir membuat nyali Ichigo jatuh lagi.

"Kita bicara berdua aja." Byakuya mengikuti langkah Ichigo yang masuk ke dalam semak-semak meninggalkan Rukia yang di paksa Mayen untuk ikut dengannya melihat pameran benda berwarna ungu.

Ichigo dan Byakuya menyusuri semak-semak lebat yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Setelah sampai pada sebuah tanah lapang Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling menatap Byakuya.

"Byakuya, lo pasti sudah tau kalo gue mau ngomong apa," kata Ichigo serius.

"Hmm… Masalah minta restu lagi?" tanya Byakuya menebak. Ichigo mengangguk membenarkan.

"Gue belum nyerah buat minta restu hubungan gue sama Rukia ke lo." Ichigo menatap Byakuya tajam sedangkan yang ditatap tetap memperlihatkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa gue harus merestui hubungan kalian?"

"Karena gue dan Rukia tuh saling cinta, lo ngerti ga sih?!" Ichigo mulai meluapkan semua emosi yang ada pada dirinya.

Byakuya menyeringai kecil yang membuat wajahnya menjadi agak horror. Secara tiba-tiba ia menarik Senbonzakura dan meletakkannya di depan leher Ichigo. "Asal lo bisa ngejaga Rukia dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa lo."

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Ia juga menarik Zangetsunya dan menangkis Senbonzakura milik Byakuya. "Tentu saja, tanpa lo suruh gue juga akan melakukan itu."

"Hmm.. Benarkah? Chire.. Senbonzakura." Seketika itu ribuan kelopak sakura bertebaran dimana-mana. Ribuan sakura itu menggumpal lalu mulai menyerang Ichigo yang sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda akan menangkis serangan itu.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!" cahaya besar berwarna putih kebiruan membelah gumpala kelopak sakura itu menjadi dua bagian.

Byakuya membiarkan serangannya menyebar tanpa melanjutkan serangan. Setelah kelopak-kelopak sakura mulai menghilang Byakuya langsung menyarungkan kembali Senbonzakuranya.

"Hei, Byakuya!!!" teriak Ichigo saat Byakuya mulai melangkah meninggalkan jeruk berjalan itu.

"Gue serahkan Rukia ke lo, jaga dia baik-baik. Kalau sedikit aja gue tau lo nyakitin dia, jangan harap lo akan hidup lebih lama," kata Byakuya tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo lalu menghilang dengan shunponya.

Ichigo terdiam dalam jangka yang cukup lama. Ekspresi wajahnya bercampur antara senang, kaget dan tidak percaya. "Gue berhasil??" katanya tidak percaya.

"IYESS!!!! BERHASIL!!!! RUKIA I'M COMING!!!" teriak Ichigo bagai seorang manusia gila yang baru lepas dari RSJ sambil bershunpo kembali menuju ke pameran keluarga Shiba itu.

"RUKIA!!! GUE BER…" belum sempat Ichigo menyentuh bahu Rukia tapi sebuah sandal jepit swallow *??* mendarat dengan sangat sukses di kepala durennya.

"Apa sih Ichigo, berisik tahu!!" seru Rukia. Kedua tangan mungilnya ia lipat di depan dadanya, hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi shinigami mungil itu.

"Gue berhasil Rukia!! Byakuya sudah merestui kita!!!" kata Ichigo girang.

Mata violet Rukia membulat diikuti dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari Mayen, Hitsugaya, Renji, Rangiku, Hisagi, sampai Sou-taichou sekalipun.

"Serius lo?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk dengan semangat kemerdekaan *?*.

Rukia tersenyum, secara reflek dia langsung memeluk Ichigo yang juga langsung membalas pelukan Rukia.

"Lah.. Enak banget ya. Ga kaya gue, yang cintanya masih ga jelas," kata Rangiku bersedih ria.

"Waah… Selamat ya Nee-san, jeruk busuk!!" seru Mayen yang langsung menyalami kedua mempelai *?* itu.

Setelah bersalaman dengan para shinigami lain Ichigo dan Rukia kembali melanjutkan pelukan mereka. Ichigo memeluk erat tubuh Rukia, wajahnya mulai mendekat dengan wajah Rukia dan sejurus kemudian mereka sudah berciuman. Rukia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Ichigo membuat tontonan gratisan itu menjadi semakin hot.

"Kyaa~ Ada adegan hot!!" seru Rangiku.

"Chibi-taichou, lo ga boleh liat!!" Mayen langsung menutupi mata Hitsugaya yang udah blushing dan nosebleed seember.

"I love you Rukia…" bisik Ichigo ke telinga Rukia setelah ciuman berakhir.

"I love you too, Ichigo."

* * *

---**Ichimaru Gin & Matsumoto Rangiku**---

.

.

Gin merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah seharian penuh berkutat dengan berkas-berkas sialan yang mengurungnya dalam ruangan divisi 3 hari ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang berada di sampingnya, setelah kembali ke Soul Society Gin kembali menjadi taichou divisi 3 walau sebenarnya dia sangat malas.

"Rangiku mana ya.." katanya pelan seraya memandang langit senja keorangean. Seharian ini dia belum bertemu dengan Rangiku gara-gara mengerjakan berkas tugasnya yang menumpuk.

Gin menghela napas. Ia lalu memandang sebuah cincin berlian putih yang ia beli beberapa minggu yang lalu lewat Halibel. Cincin berlian indah yang ingin ia berikan pada Rangiku. Gin mulai bangkit dari kursi kerjanya lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu sambil mengantongi cincin itu dalam hakamanya.

"Taichou, mau kemana?" tanya Kira yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Mau ketemu Rangiku, lo lihat dia nggak?" tanya Gin pada fuku-taichounya itu.

"Matsumoto? Hmm… Tadi dia ke Rokungai bersama para kapten tapi mungkin sekarang sudah kembali," jawab Kira.

Gin manggut-manggut lalu keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan Kira.

"Taichou tunggu! Apa taichou pacaran sama Matsumoto?"

Gin tertohok. Dia juga bingung hubungannya dengan Rangiku karena sampai sekarang dia belum juga menyatakan perasaannya pada Rangiku. Gin menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena perntanyaan itu.

"Tidak, belum sekarang.. Tapi nanti," jawab Gin membuat heran Kira lalu menghilang di simpangan ruangan.

Gin menyusuri jalan menuju ke divisi 10. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya sekarang juga, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi atau apapun yang menghalangi.

Ia celingukan ke kanan dan kiri berharap tidak ada si Buta Hitam yang akan mengganggu kelangsungan acara pernyataan cintanya nanti.

"Gin!!" Gin sweatdrop. Orang yang tidak ingin dia temui malah muncul di hadapannya sekarang.

"Apa sih? Lagian juga ngapain lo senja-senja disini, ga takut nyasar gara-gara ga liat?" kata Gin ketus pada seorang shinigami hitam dekil bernama Tousen Kaname.

"Gue nyasar, lo mau kemane? Ikut ya.." pinta Tousen dengan puppy eyes yang membuat perut Gin mual seketika.

"Gue mau ke divisi 10, yaudah deh. Lagian juga kita searah aja." Gin akhirnya pasrah diikutin sama si Buta Hitam macam Tousen yang sepanjang jalan Cuma nyengir gaje setelah di sapa sama shinigami lain.

Mereka melewati divisi 7 dan melihat Iba sedang memanjat pohon mangga untuk taichounya si Komamura, lalu melewati divisi 8 dan melihat Kyouraku yang sedang mabuk bersama Ukitake yang udah batuk berdarah-darah tapi masih maksain minum.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di divisi 9. Gin dengan cepat langsung mengusir Tousen dari hadapannya tetapi celakanya ternyata Rangiku sedang mengobrol dengan Hisagi di sana.

Rangiku melirik pada Gin saat ia merasakan reiatsu dan hawa senyuman rubah Gin berada di dekatnya. Wajah Rangiku langsung berubah cemberut saat melihat Gin.

"Rangi… Hei Rangiku!!" Rangiku tiba-tiba langsung pergi meninggalkan Gin, Hisagi dan Tousen.

"Cih.. Sial!!" dengan gesit Gin pun langsung menyusul Rangiku yang kelihatannya ngambek itu.

Gin terus mengikuti Rangiku yang berjalan semakin cepat dan menjauh dari Gin. Terkadang Rangiku melirik Gin dengan ekor matanya untuk memastikan masih atau tidaknya Gin mengikutinya.

Diam-diam Hisagi dan Tousen juga mengikuti mereka dari jarak yang lumayan jauh agar tidak diketahui.

"Hisagi, Rangiku kenapa sih?" tanya Tousen.

"Dia ngambek sama Gin, minta diperjelas hubungan mereka," jawab Hisagi seraya mengikuti Gin dan Rangiku yang sekarang memasuki halaman divisi 10.

Tiba-tiba Hisagi berhenti dan berbalik arah. "Taichou, sebaiknya kita biarkan saja mereka berdua."

Rangiku mempercepat jalannya hingga membuat Gin menggunakan shunpo untuk mengejarnya. Akhirnya Gin berhasil menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Rangiku, ia lalu langsung menarik tangan Rangiku agar perempuan berdada besar itu berhenti berjalan.

"Rangiku, lo kenapa sih?" tanya Gin. Wajah rubahnya berubah menjadi sedikit serius sekarang.

"Kenapa lo bilang? Gin gue tuh butuh kejelasan! Gue iri sama Rukia dan Ichigo yang sekarang sudah bersatu dan direstui oleh Kuchiki-taichou.." Rangiku mulai terisak, kepalanya hanya menunduk dan tidak mau menatap Gin.

Gin sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Rangiku. Tangan besarnya langsung memeluk Rangiku yang terisak dengan erat.

"Gue buruh penjelasan lo cinta sama gue apa ga.." ucap Rangiku pelan masih dalam pelukan Gin. Gin mengelus rambut coklat keorangean Rangiku dengan lembut.

"Gue… Cinta kok sama lo.." ucap Gin akhirnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Rangiku. Membiarkan matanya yang selama ini selalu menyipit menatap Rangiku dengan lekat.

"Tidak.. Lo pasti bohong kan.."

Gin mengecup kening Rangiku dengan lembut, membiarkan perempuan itu merasakan kesungguhan rasa cintanya padanya. Gin lalu mengeluarkan cincin berlian dari dalam hakamanya lalu memasangkannya ke jemari lentik Rangiku.

"Aishiteru Rangiku.. I wanna marry you.." bisik Gin ke telinga Rangiku membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Rangiku.

Rangiku mengangguk pelan menerima lamaran Gin yang sebenarnya begitu mendadak. Ia kembali memeluk Gin dengan linangan airmata bahagia karena hubungannya dengan Gin sekarang sudah menjadi jelas. Ia juga memandang ke langit yang sekarang sudah di penuhi oleh bintang-bintang yang seakan tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Aishiteru mo Gin…"

* * *

---**Kazumei Mayen, Kuchiki Byakuya & Hitsugaya Toushiro**---

.

.

Mayen menyusuri setiap ruangan di Mansion Kuchiki berharap menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Setelah pulang dari Rokungai dia kehilangan Byakuya dan memutuskan langsung mencarinya di Mansion Kuchiki.

Perempuan berambut ungu lavender itu berhenti di halaman yang terdapat kolam ikan koi peliharaan Byakuya. Matanya memutar mencari Byakuya tetapi nihil, yang terlihat hanya gemericik air yang disebabkan oleh pergerakan ikan koi itu.

Mayen menghela napas. Beberapa hari ini ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, pikiran tentang kesadarannya bahwa ia mencintai Byakuya tidak sebagai adik yang selama ini dia yakini, tetapi sebagai perempuan.

'Byakkun.. Lo dimana sih,' gumamnya pelan. Ia telah berkeliling Mansion Kuchiki selama satu jam tetapi tidak juga menemukan Byakuya.

Mayen terduduk di bawah pohon sakura di halaman Mansion Kuchiki, ia memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi mencari reiatsu Byakuya.

"Ruangan itu, ya gue belum kesana!!" serunya tersadar setelah merasakan reiatsu Byakuya di suatu ruangan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk.

Mayen tersenyum ketika melihat Byakuya berdiri di hadapan foto Hisana. Mayen berdiri di samping Byakuya dan ikut berdoa bersamanya.

Byakuya melirik perempuan yang hanya setinggi bahunya berdiri di sampingnya. "Mayen, kenapa lo disini?" tanyanya dingin.

"Mau ketemu sama Byakkun lah.." jawab Mayen yang tangannya masih mengatup dan memandang foto Hisana. "Byakkun apa ga ada orang yang bisa menggantikan Hisana-nee buat lo?"

Byakuya mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksud lo?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Mayen berbalik menghadap Byakuya yang memasang wajah heran padanya. "Apa gue bisa jadi pengganti Hisana-nee? Gue… sebenarnya cinta sama lo."

Byakuya terlihat sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Mayen. Ia menghela napas lalu memegang kedua pundak Mayen. "Mayen, lo tau sendiri kan gue itu sudah nganggep lo seperti adik gue sendiri."

Mayen menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan tangisnya agar tidak meledak. "Ya, gue tau Byakkun. Terimakasih sudah menganggap gue yang Cuma sebatang kara ini sebagai adik lo." Mayen mencoba tersenyum walau sedikit dipaksakan.

Byakuya mengusap rambut lavender Mayen dengan lembut. "Maaf. Karena posisi Hisana di hati gue ga akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun," katanya pelan.

Mayen mengangguk. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti bahwa perasaannya akan berakhir dengan balasan hanya sebagai adik, tidak lebih. Tetapi tetap saja ia bersikeras untuk mengatakannya karena ia rasa Byakuya harus tau perasaannya sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba Byakuya memeluk tubuh Mayen membuat semburat merah dengan sukses muncul di wajah Mayen. Suasana menjadi hening sebelum sebuah reiatsu yang cukup besar terasa.

"Souten ni Saze, Hyourinmaru!!"

Byakuya dan Mayen langsung melihat ke arah naga es yang menghancurkan pelindung yang mengelilingi ruangan itu.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, ngapain lo disini?" tanya Byakuya setelah pecahan-pecahan pelindung berhamburan di ruangan itu.

"Rapat kapten udah mau dimulai tuh, kupu-kupu neraka ga bisa masuk gara-gara kidou pelindung itu," jawab Hitsugaya sambil menyarungkan Hyourinmarunya.

"Perasaan gue ga pernah masang kidou pelindung disini deh," kata Byakuya.

"Bukan lo yang masang, tapi Mayen. Tingkat kidou ini sangat tinggi, lo liat kan gue musti pake shikai buat ngancurinnya dan yang bisa make kidou dengan tingkat tinggi begitu cuma Mayen," jelasnya sambil menatap ke arah Mayen yang masang tampang innocent.

Byakuya tersenyum kecil pada Mayen sebelum meninggalkannya bersama dengan Hitsugaya. Sekarang hanya tinggal Hitsugaya dan Mayen berdua. Hitsugaya menatap Mayen yang terlihat murung.

"Nggak mau ikut rapat? Ntar Sou-taichou tua itu ngamuk loh childish-taichou.." katanya.

Mayen hanya menggeleng. "Gue lagi ga mood ikut rapat." Mayen mulai bergerak hendak meninggalkan Hitsugaya tetapi Hitsugaya langsung menarik tangannya membuat langkah Mayen tertahan.

Mayen menatap Hitsugaya yang menunduk sambil menggenggang tangannya dengan heran. "Chibi-taichou?"

"Lo mau kemana? Gue ikut, gue juga lagi males ikut rapat." Mayen hanya tersenyum lalu membawa Hitsugaya ke atas atap ruang kantornya.

Mayen memeluk lutunya sambil memandang bintang yng bertaburan sangat indah malam ini, disebelahnya Hitsugaya secara diam-diam memandang wajah cantik Mayen yang terlihat berbeda hari ini karena biasanya Mayen adalah seorang perempuan yang berisik, cerewet dan pasti selalu bertengkar dengannya tidak seperti sekarang yang hanya membisu daritadi.

"Bintangnya banyak ya, dan indah sekali," ucap Mayen memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Hitsugaya mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Mayen.

Hitsugaya melepaskan haorinya lalu memakaikannya pada Mayen. "Orang yang lagi patah hati itu ga boleh kediniginan," jelasnya pada Mayen.

"Terimakasih, ternyata lo baik juga ya chibi-taichou." Mayen merapatkan duduknya mendekati Hitsugaya membuat Hitsugaya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Patah hati itu nggak enak ya, Toushiro.." kata Mayen membuat Hitsugaya menatap perempuan bermata abu-abu itu karena baru pertama kali Mayen memanggilnya dengan nama Toushiro.

"Ah.. Tapi pasti lo ga tau gimana rasanya patah hati kan. Lo kan terkenal dikalangan cewek, siapa aja yang lo suka pasti juga suka sama.." Mayen menghentikan perkataannya saat tiba-tiba Hitsugaya memeluknya dari samping.

"Siapa bilang.. Sekarang aja gue lagi patah hati karena melihat orang yang gue cinta juga patah hati.."

"Gue.. Cinta sama lo Kazumei Mayen," bisik Hitsugaya.

Mayen tersenyum manis, rambut lavendernya berterbangan liar mengikuti arah angin membuat wajah cantiknya yang sedikit tertutup rambutnya sekarang terlihat jelas. Keadaan menjadi hening, Mayen menyerapi kata-kata Hitsugya ke dalam hatinya.

"Begitu.. Terimakasih Toushiro.." katanya.

Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya. Hanya ucapan terimakasih yang ia terima setelah menyatakan perasaanya dan itu berarti dia di tolak. Ia tersenyum kecut lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Mayen.

"Lo bener-bener cinta sama Byakuya itu ya.." Mayen mengangguk pelan. Walau bagaimanapun juga ia sangat mencintai Byakuya. Karena Byakuyalah shinigami pertama yang ia temui.

"Mungkin butuh waktu untuk menganggapnya sebagai kakak sepenuhnya, tapi gue akan mencobanya dan pada saat itu gue juga akan mencoba buat suka sama lo." Hitsugaya sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Mayen, tetapi dia juga senang karena itu berarti masih ada harapan baginya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou… Kazumei kidou-taichou.." panggil Renji celingukan sambil memegang sesisir pisang di tangannya.

Mayen dan Hitsugaya saling berpandangan. Mereka tersenyum geli melihat Baboon merah itu celingak-celinguk.

"Mayen, ayo kita pergi. Kalau kita disini terus nanti Baboon itu akan menemukan kita dan menyeret kita ke divisi 1." Hitsugaya menarik tangan Mayen dan langsung bershunpo menjauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Mayen.

"Ke RSJ khusus. Gue mau ngejenguk Aizen."

* * *

---**Aizen Sousuke**---

.

.

Aizen terduduk lesu di pojokan kamarnya yang bercat pink. Ia merasa kesepian walau bertumpuk benda dengan warna pink teronggok di kamarnya yang bernomor 283. Ia merasa kangen dengan para mantan anak buahnya seperti Gin, Tousen, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dan Halibel.

Dia juga kangen dengan pangerannya, Kuchiki Byakuya, orang yang hampir saja dia nikahin jika tidak dikacaukan oleh para shinigami yang menurutnya sialan itu. Aizen menengok ke pintu kamarnya setelah merasa ada seseorang yang membukanya.

"Aizen-sama!! Apa kabar??" sapa pria berambur putih dengan senyuman rubah khasnya.

"Gin! Akhirnya lo jenguk gue juga. Sendiri?" Gin menggeleng lalu menarik Rangiku untuk juga ikut masuk ke kamar Aizen.

"Calon istri gue, Matsumoto Rangiku." Gin memperkenalkan Rangiku seakan Aizen belum mengenal shinigami berambut coklet keorangean itu.

"Gin, apa-apaan sih lo! Malu-maluin aja deh.." kata Rangiku yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus ketika di bilang calon istri.

Mata Aizen, Gin dan Rangiku melirik ke arah pintu ketika Hitsugaya dan Mayen masuk ke dalam kamar Aizen sebagai 'tamu' baru. Aizen, Gin dan Rangiku menatap Hitsugaya dan Mayen yang bergandengan tangan dengan wajah tidak percaya. Mana mungkin dua musuh bebuyutan ini bisa seakrab itu? Pikir mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatap kami dengan pandangan seperti itu?" tanya Hitsugaya sedikit kesal.

"Anoo.. Taichou, tumben kalian berdua akrab.." kata Rangiku sambil memandang Mayen dan Hitsugaya secara bergantian.

"Nee~ memangnya kenapa? Apa tidak boleh kalao kami akrab?" sekarang Mayen angkat bicara.

"Boleh saja, tetapi jangan sampai bolos rapat kapten donk." Gin memandang Hitsugaya dengan senyum rubah andalannya membuat Hitsugaya muak.

Aizen melihat ada seseorang yang disana. Tousen, ya si Buta Hitam itu belum mengunjunginya sampai sekarang. Aizen lalu menatap Gin dengan Rangiku dan Hitsugaya dengan Mayen. "Hitsugaya dan Mayen, kalian terlihat serasi ya."

Hitsugaya dan Mayen langsung memerah membuat Gin dan Rangiku juga tersenyum. "Hm.. Jangan-jangan kalian.." ucap Rangiku gantung.

"Urusai!!" seru Hitsugaya dan Mayen bersamaan.

"Tuuhh kan.. Berarti Cuma gue yang perjaka tua donk!!" teriak Aizen frustasi.

"Lagian juga mana ada cewek yang mau sama cowok maniak pink kea lo," kata Rangiku.

"OH NOO!!! Gue ga laku donk!! Huaa… Pangeran Byakuya!!!!!" teriak Aizen lebay dan langsung kena pukulan telak di kepalanya dari Mayen.

Mayen masang wajah angkernya pada Aizen. "Jangan bawa-bawa nama Byakkun!!" katanya sambil memegang bazooka –yang entah dapet dari mana-.

Aizen keringat dingin sedangkan Gin dan Rangiku hanya tertawa tebahak-bahak.

"AMPUUNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Aizen yang menggema di seluruh penjuru Soul Seiretei.

---**END**---

* * *

BinBin : Huee… Tamat euy..

Mayen : Oh iya, masih ada Shinigami Days Interview… jangan lupa review ya..!! maaf ga bisa bales review. Ga sempat, author lagi sibuk banget.


	10. Just an Interview

**Disclaimer : Bleach adalah punya Tite Kubo-sama!! Dan interview gaje ini aalah milik saia. hohooo**

* * *

**Shinigami Days Interview**

BinBin : "Nyahahaa… Minna, akhirnya Shinigami Days yang gaje itu tamat!! Yosha!! Walau akhirnya rada gaje gitu" *pundung*

Mayen : "Hoee… Jahat ah lo, gue dibikin patah hati geto!! Byakkun!!"

BinBin : "Halah, gapapa kale mbak. Demi kesuksesan fic gaje ini. Oke kita mulai inetrviewnya! Pertama… di mulai dari Byakkun! Oh yeah!!" *jingkrak-jingkrak*

Byakuya : *Muncul di iringi lagu mengheningkan cipta *??*

BinBin : *cengo* "Hah? Kok lagunya itu? Gimana sih orkestranya ga becus gitu!!" *nimpuk Ichigo yang jadi pemimpin orkestra*

Ichigo : *komat-kamit ga karuan*

BinBin : "Byakkun, gimana kesan lo tentang fic Shinigami Days ini?" *nyodorin mic*

Byakuya : "Hmm… Amat sangat gaje dan kenapa juga gue harus ngerestui Jeruk busuk itu dengan Rukia!!"

BinBin : "Maap Byakkun, itu karena kepentingan fic ini. Oh iya, bagaimana kesan Byakkun tentang adegan saat Mayen nyatain perasaannya ke lo?"

Mayen : *Blushing*

Byakuya : "Jujur, adegan itu sempet bikin gue deg-degan. Tapi syukurlah semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, TAPI LO HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB SAMA RUANGAN YANG HANCUR KARENA SHIKAINYA HITSUGAYA!!" *tereak pake toa*

BinBin : *Budeg seketika* "I-iya deh.. Tenang aja Byakkun. Ntar gue suruh Renji sama Ichigo yang perbaiki."

Byakuya : "Kalau begitu gue pulang dulu, drama TV favorite gue udah mau mulai." *langsung menghilang pake shunpo*

BinBin + Mayen : *Cengo* "Sejak kapan Byakkun demen nonton sinitrun (baca : Sinetron) ?"

Rukia : *Tiba-tiba nongol* "Sejak Dude Herlino hilang ingatan tentang Naysila Mirdad, mank kalian ga nonton ya?"

BinBin : "Hah? Perasaan gue kenal deh sinitrun yang jalan ceritanya kaya gitu."

Mayen : "Bin, itu loh.. yang sering ditonton Ortu lo itu!"

BinBin : *nepok kepala sendiri* "Ya ampun, sinitrun yang itu toh!! Oalaaahh… Oke deh, kalau gitu sekarang kita interview Rukia!!"

Orkestra : *Maenin lagu Super Girl dari Suju M*

Ichigo : "Rukiaa!!! I Lap Yuu!!!" *nari pake pom-pom*

BinBin : *sweatdropp* "Lahh.. Rukia lo sabar aje ye punya pacar gila kaya jeruk purut itu. Oke, bagaimana kesan lo tentang fic ini dan kesan tentang.. ehem.. adegan kissu lo sama jeruk purut itu?"

Rukia : *Blushing* "Seperti kata Nii-sama, fic ini bener-bener penuh dengan kegajean tingkat tinggi, terus masalah kissu itu… Em.. Aduuhh.. Gimana ya…"

Ichigo : "Kissunya mantep!! Mau lagi donk!!" *tampang mesum*

BinBin : *nimpuk Ichigo pake bakiak Urahara* "Jeruk mesum!! Lo tuh harus bersyukur karena gue udah mau masukin adegan itu!"

Rukia : "Oh no!! My darling!!" *meluk Ichigo yang sakaratul maut*

BinBin : "Ya ampun, oke kita tinggalkan dua sejoli itu. Sekarang kita panggil The Baboon from Soul Society… Abarai Renji!!!"

Renji : *muncul dengan diiringi lagu kucing garong* "Woi!! Kenapa back sound gue kaya begituan hah!!"

Mayen : "Itu lagu udah paling cocok buat lo, Renji.."

BinBin : "Halahh, apapun lagunya semua lagu yang ancur cocok kok buat lo. Bon, gimane pendapat lo tentang fic ini terus kesan buat adegan saat lo di tendang ke mars di beberapa chapter?"

Renji : "Ehem.. Menurut saya fic ini ya… SUPER DUPER MENYIKSA SAYA!!!"

Hisagi : "Renji, sabar dunk mas… sabar…"

Renji : "Ga bisa sabar gue!! Masa gue selalu sengsara seh!! Malah akhirnya ga dapet cewek pula, Rukia di ambil Ichigo jeruk itu, Mayen juga di ambil Hitsugaya-taichou!! Huaa… Srooott!!" *nangis gaje di pelukan Hisagi -?-*

BinBin : "Tabahkan hatimu Renji, masih ada si Hinamori yang hina itu." *dibantai Hinamori FG*

Renji : "Gue ga mau sama dia… Maunya sama yang seksi!!" *ngacungin pisang*

BinBin : "Astaga, penyakit maniak pisangnya kumat! Hisagi, cepet amankan dia!!"

Hisagi : "Yes, ma'am!!" *nyeret Renji ke RSJ khusus*

Mayen : "Nie interview jadi kacau gini ye.."

BinBin : "Hoahh!! Ewa gue!! Ewa!!" *ketularan Agni*

Agni : "Waaiit!!! My sister kok njiplak kata-kata saia!! Ngadain interview ga ngajak-ngajak pula!!"

BinBin : "Hohoho… pinjem sebentar lah kata-katanya my sister." *meluk-meluk Agni*

Mayen : "Hoi.. Sekarang yang di interpiu siapa lagi?"

BinBin : "Emm… Aha.. Sekarang giliran Hitsugaya Toushiro!! Shiro-chan!! Come here!!"

Hitsugaya : *muncul dengan diiringi lagu Helly guk guk* Souten ni Saze, Hyounrinmaru!!!

Orkestra : *beku seketika*

BinBin : "S-shiro-chan.. Kalau orkestranya membeku gitu ni interview bakal ga bagus loh.. bisa di kembaliin seperti semula ga?"

Hitsugaya : "Masa bodo, bukan urusan gue. Cepet deh mau interview gue masalah apa?!"

BinBin : "Etoo.. Bagaimana kesan lo saat adegan lo nyatain cinta sama Mayen?"

Hitsugaya : *Blushing* "Emm… Itu, bagaimana ya.. itu adegan yang paling gue suka dari semua adegan gue di Shinigami Days. Apalagi pas adegan gue meluk Mayen. Tapi… Baru kali ini gue di tolak sama cewek!!!"

Mayen : "Hoi chibi-taichou, udah bagus juga gue mau di peluk ma lo."

BinBin : "Lah.. Padahal kalian serasi loh, tapi apa boleh buat babu gue itu Cuma cintanya sama Byakkun." *ngelus punggung Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya : "Huh.. Daripada sakit hati, lebih baik sakit gigi ini entah mengapa… auoooououououoo.. semuanya telah berakhir hatiku dan hatimu takkan ada cinta seperti yang dulu… oh yeaaaa…."

BinBin : *cengo liat Hitsugaya menggila* "Hisagi cepat amankan si boncel ubanan ini juga!!"

Hisagi : "Oke, Oujou!!" *nyeret Hitsugaya ke RSJ khusus*

BinBin : *tepar karena di panggil Oujou*

Mayen : "Woi, Bin sadar!! Interviewnya harus di teruskan neh!!" *guncang-guncang badan BinBin*

BinBin : *sadar* "Ehh… Ah iya, selanjutnya kita panggil Aizen Sousuke!! Ijen!!! Sini lo!!"

Aizen : *muncul dengan diiringi lagu jangan ganggu banci dari Project Pop*

Mayen : "Wah.. back soundnya pas banget ye.."

Aizen : *death glare* "Sialan, siapa sih yang nyewa orkestra ga becus kaya begitu? Ga mutu banget."

BinBin : "Yang nyewa Byakkun loh.."

Aizen : "Eh? Byakkun pangeran gue.."

Mayen : "Berhenti manggil Byakkun pangeran!!"

BinBin : "Calm down!! Oke Ijen, bagaimana kesan lo tentang fic ini?"

Aizen : "Fic sialan!! Kenapa gue batal nikah ma Byakkun coba! Kuso!! Authornya geblek banget sih!!!"

BinBin : *nabok Aizen* "Heaa... Ijen kusoyaro!!"

Hisagi : *ngelirik Aizen yang tepar* "Aizen Sousuke K.O!! BinBin winner!!"

Kira : *Ngasih sabuk emas ke author*

BinBin : "Oh yeahh!!!! Gue menang!!! HIDUP INDONESIA!! HIDUP BLEACH!!"

Mayen : *nyemprot author pake air dari 7 sumur* "Woi sadar ini interview bukan pertandingan tinju!! Sagisagi-chan cepat bawa Aizen ke divisi 4!!"

BinBin : "Hahaha.. biar mampus tu Ijen sialan!!" *background : Aizen yang di tandu ke divisi 4*

Mayen : *geleng-geleng kepala* "Em.. Sekarang giliran.. Eh? Gue?"

Orkestra : *maenin lagu Sen no Yoru wo Koete dari Aqua Timez*

BinBin : "Tumben ni orkestra ngasih lagu yang waras. Yosha my babu!! Gimana kesan lo buat fic gue ini?" *ngasih death glare*

Mayen : "Emm.. Bagus kok, ehehehe…"

BinBin : *evil smile* "Gimana ma adegan waktu lo di peluk Byakkun ma Hitsu? Para fans mereka pada ngiri sama lo tuh."

Mayen : "Em.. itu, aduh.. enak dah di peluk sama orang cakep tuh!"

BinBin : *ngiri* "Enak banget lo. Sekarang giliran Gin, Rangiku, sama Tousen!!"

Gin, Rangiku & Tousen : *muncul diiringi lagu Ondel-ondel*

BinBin : "Lagunya mule ngaco lagi. Nyok kite nonton ondel-ondel nyookk.. Nyok kita makan onde-onde nyookk.." *laper beneran*

Gin, Rangiku & Tousen : *bisik-bisik ngegosipin author*

BinBin : "Hoi lagi pada ngapaen lo?!"

Gin : *pasang senyum rubah* "Gapapa kok, bukan urusan lo."

BinBin : "Hiaahh.. Terserah lo pade lah, sekarang gimana pendapat lo tentang fic ini?"

Gin : "Lumayan lah, kan banyak unsure GinRannya di fic ini. Hehehe"

Rangiku : "Yupzz.. Apalagi pas bagian Gin ngelamar gue.. Ukh.. Adegan yang paling gue suka!!" *blushing*

Tousen : "Fic sialan yang selalu saja bikin gue menderita, sengsara dan nista!!"

Mayen : "Gue juga suka waktu adegan Gin ngelamar Rangiku!! Romantic abis!! Liat dunk cincin berliannya…"

Rangiku : "Nih.. Bagus ga? Bagus kan…"

BinBin + Mayen : "Bagus banget!!! Ikh bikin iri aja dehh!!"

Tousen : "Mana sih? Gue ga ngeliat nih.."

BinBin : "Yaeyalahh.. lo kan ga bisa liat Tousen!!"

Tousen : "Eh masa? Sejak kapan gue ga bisa liat? Astagfirullah.."

All : *cengo*

Gin : "Sejak lahir lo udah ga bisa liat kale"

BinBin : "Lhaa.. yang mau di interview udah abis yak? Yah, kalo gini interview gaje ini gue sudahi dulu deh."

Orkestra : *maenin lagu syukur*

Mayen, Gin, Rangiku & Tousen : "Dari yakin ku teguh.. Haaati ikhlas ku penuh.. akan karunia-Mu.. Tanah air pusaka.. Indonesia merdeka.. Sungguh aku sembahkan kehadiranmu Tuhan…."

BinBin : *sweatdrop* "Ini orkestra bener-bener ancur banget ye.. yasudlah, akhirnya kita akan berpisah.. Hiks… Hiks.." *nangis Bombay*

Mayen : "Please deh Bin, para readers kan bakal ketemu lo lagi di fic Sweet Senbonzakura sama My Father?!"

BinBin : "Oh iya yaa… Akhir kata. Gue ucapin terimakasih banget karena udah setia baca fic Shinigami Days yang gaje banget ini!!" *sembah sujud*

BinBin : "Oia, hampir lupa, buat Dilla-chan makasih ya udah mau gambarin Mayen. Hasilnya bagus banget pula!!! Love u Dilla!! *meluk Dilla-chan*

**Hikss…. Ayo tekan ijo-ijo di bawah dengan semangat. Buat kenang-kenangan fic gaje ini. ONEGAI!!!!**


End file.
